Shingeki No Kyojin:King of the Underground
by crackerjack48
Summary: This is a tale about a boy who escaped his nightmare world in hopes of living a better life by escaping through a inter-dimensional portal, but this dream was crushed as he was sent into the horror that is Shingeki No Kyojin With him entering this world it shall change it forever in many ways, especially for those who call this boy a hero but he started off as the underground king.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is sort of a revamp for chapter one to see if I can make it better)**

* * *

 **CH. 1: TO YOU SEVERAL THOUSANDS OF YEARS INTO THE FUTURE AND DIFFERENT DIMENSION!**

 **Year: 2136**

 **World: Ours**

 **Location: Unknown**

* * *

 **"AHHH"** screamed a young boy with green eyes and brown hair whom was strapped to a machine that had him suspended in the air like a simple doll.

'These tests seem to be doing much better than the last time' thought a very tall man in a white lab coat with a black goatee and hair tied back into a messy ponytail. "

"Doctor have we finally achieved the ultimate weapon?" asked another scientist working the electricity production from a monitor in the back of this pale room.

"That has yet to be seen, but now that we have accomplished this much with this filthy child you found on the streets, we can finally use the real test subjects" stated the man with a dark smirk in a dark tone.

'Wh...what?' thought the child meekly as he looked at these men who seem to be celebrating their success on him as their test pig, something that had filled his young mind with rage because of how they had taken him away from his family, beat him to near death, and sapped out any hope of ever leaving this place alive, but that was only the icing on the cake, turns out after all this time he was simply just a test subject for test subjects, something that had made the boy quickly realize that he was never supposed to be their weapon, but a mere beta to see what they had done to him.

'These bastards, how could they do this to me why did it have to be me, I was only just a small boy that had hopes and dreams of becoming something someday' thought the boy in an ever increasing blood lust, but these men took him away from all of that, they had stripped him of everything and now they are going to kill him simply because that monster had deemed him unworthy of being left alive.

"Sir I am more than happy to kill this street rat, after all who would want a freak with all of those scars any way hahahahahahha" laughed the scientist evilly at the boy who at what the doctor said, put his head down in shame because of what they had done to him. "Well then, I shall take my leave and contact our superiors that the tests were a rounding success, hehe funny how it only took 299 attempts until we found this boy" the main Doctor said to his assistant before heading out of the sliding doors.

'Well at least I now know that I am going to finally die and be gone of this place forever, hopefully I will come back in the next life as a powerful king like in the stories mommy used to read me, *sniff* mommy I wish I could see you again one more time before I die' thought the child grimly as the scientist made his way over to the boy with a gun in his hand and a manic smile on his old wrinkled face.

"It still amazes me to this day that a little five year old little brat like you would turn out to be the greatest achievement in all of human history, heheeh to bad for you that you were only a test subject" stated this doctor with mad glee to the boy who was looking at him with big dead green eyes with tears streaming down his face.

"Its a shame to especially coming into consideration with how your mother is devoted to our cause, haha I can not wait to get my hands on her mmmm mmm what a woman that is". The boy looked at him with a bit of a scowl coming to his face for what he said about his mommy; "Ohh is somebody getting angry that their mommy is going to become the first real test subject" stated the man in a baby talk voice.

This made the boy even more angry, so angry that he looked the man dead in the eyes and spoke in a very quiet horse voice, " go anywhere near my mommy and I will rip you to shreds" he said with as much malice his weak voice would allow of him.

This had caused the man to take a step back because this was the first time the boy had ever said anything at all other than screaming or crying, ' hmm this is an interesting bit of knowledge, I think the Doctor would very much like to hear about this' thought the man as he backed away from the boy and raised his gun up to his head preparing to fire.

With a glare on his face, the boy thought to himself angrily ' these bastards are going to kill my mommy... I wont let them...I...I..I will'-" **DESTROY YOU AAAAALL!"** the boy screamed to the heavens, causing the man to drop his gun because of him not expecting the sudden rage filled out burst from this child that had at first seemed ready to die, but the scientist quickly realized his fatal flaw... he told the boy about his mother.

The boy began to lash about with his constraints, going ballistic trying to rip out of his titanium iron mix chain cables that had kept him at bay for more than two years, but now with this child's almost bezerker like state, they seem to be falling a part little by little.

With the gun forgotten by the man, he panicked and ran to his computer to try and electrocute the boy to death with as high power watts as possible, ' THIS IS NOT GOoD NOT GOOD AT ALL, IF THIS FREAK BREAKS OUT OF CONTAINMENT NOT ONLY WILL OUR FUNDING BE STRIPPED, ALL OF US WILL BE DOOMED TO HIS WRATH!' mentally screamed the scientist as he turned the voltage on to dangerous levels.

*ZAAAAP* The sparks fly off of the boys restraints as he screamed in pure agony as the sparks coursed through his veins in mere seconds, ' grr...this will not be were I die...I will destroy this place...I will make these people pay...I..I...WILL LIVE!' was the last thought the boy had before he had blacked out of pure rage and anger.

"Yes, yes die you little freak, die a miserable death so that I can enjoy this with every fiber of my being!" yelled the scientist out towards the electrocuting child, but this celebration of his did not last long because the boy with in the blink of an eye had shot his head back and let out the most primal rage filled roar the scientist had ever heard, as well as pure fear screaming at him to run away from this..this freak of nature due to the green glow of the child's rage filled eyes being pointed directly at him.

'My god what have we done' thought the scientist as he watched the boy rip out of his constraints as if they were nothing more than tissue paper, "RAHHHHHH" screamed the mindless monster of a boy as he fully broke out of his constraints, for the first time in a long time, the child had a smile on his face, but this smile was not a happy smile after receiving ice-cream no, it was a smile of a apex predator finally closing in on his long awaited kill, that kill being the scientist that had so luckily in the boys case been in there with him at this point in time.

"NO NO STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! SOMEBODY HELP MEE!" cried the scientist as he had his back against the wall, the boy wanting to savor this moment had begun to walk very slowly towards the man hoping beyond all hope that this man will begin to beg for his life.

' Kill scientist... get out of here...find the Doctor' the boy in his rage filled state chanted over and over again in his head as he had finally got with in a arms reach of this man, whom at that exact moment had lept towards the alarm successfully hitting the button causing lock down throughout the base.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH NOW YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE YOU MONSTROUS BRAT! I HOPE YOU LIKE LEAD! BECAUSE WHEN THE GUARDS GET HERE IN A FEW SECONDS YOU WILL BE BLASTED AWAY AHAHAHAHAHAH!" crazily shouted the scientist at the glowing green eyed boy, who after hearing what the scientist had just said, smirked the biggest predatorial smirk yet.

This stopped the man mid laugh because of how scared it made him and how angry it had, which led him to screaming at the boy "WHATS SO FUNNY HUH!? YOU ARE TRAPPED IN HERE WITH NO WAY OUT AND EVEN SO YOU FIND YOUR SITUATION HUMERUS!?".

The boy looked at him with his glowing green eyes and pointed with that smirk still present and said, " you...trapped...with...me", this made the scientist realize that the boy was right, but before he could say anything else the boy jumped at him with an angry shout and the scientist with a very fear filled screech, and the only thing you could hear in that room was something being viciously ripped apart and very sadistic laughing being drowned out by loud screams of pain and fear.

XXX

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier..**

The Doctor had just left the lab with a hop in his step, because he and his assistant had finally broke through a new evolution of mankind, something he hoped would get him another big budget increase to further his experiments even further to gain even more money, ' hehehe, finally after so many years of failed trial after trial I can truly bring my leaders some truly great news' he mused to himself with a chuckle as he walked into a large black room with a chair in the middle of it.

He promptly made his way over to this seat and sat in it waiting for his leaders to come on the screen so that he may blow them away with his amazing achievement, the room then became much darker than before and on the screen popped up an older gentleman, a man of Asian decent, and a very old woman with a permanent scowl on her face, this woman also being their leader.

The leader started off with her usual " alright then Doctor out with it" to which the Doctor began with" my dear leaders I have come here today with truly great news, the test subject number three-hundred was a rounding success in our experiment" this news had brought some realization to his leaders, the older gentleman said to the Doctor, " ah so the little street rat with the over patriotic mother was the rounding success I see"; The man had a indifferent look on his face as he mulled this over and then said, " it truly is a shame that out of all of the beta subjects, it was but a little brat that had succeeded where all others failed".

The other leaders agreed on this statement, then the oriental man spoke, " it appears that now with this triumph we can finally begin on testing it out on the real subjects, our own men".

The oriental man had a very evil smirk on his face after saying that statement, something the Doctor had to call the man out on by saying " with all due respect sir, thought that yes this was a success it is still too far into development for our soldiers, we need to begin testing on the real test subjects effective immediately to gather the best results as possible."

This mad the oriental man frown a little, but before he could say anything the woman cut him to hit by telling the man to " prepare the test subjects then Doctor, with the news you have given us has made me rethink my opinion of you, so please do not fail me and ruin this whole thing are we crystal?", " yes mam we are clear" the Doctor said with a salute and a grin on his face.

Before he could say anything else about his future projects, the power began to surge out of control, " WHAT IS HAPPENING THERE DOCTOR!?" shouted the woman with a pure red face of anger, " I do not know my leader but I will sort this issue out now, until then I bid you adieu" the Doctor said with a stiff bow.

'Now then, what had just ruined my big day with the leaders' the Doctor thought angrily as he left the darkroom. But what he did not expect was when the alarm went off which had made him run to the nearest terminal to see just what exactly had just happened and to his horror the alarm was first set off in the test chamber, the same test chamber that number 300 was in, also his assistant.

The Doctor quickly realized what had just occurred, the one fatal flaw that he had never told his assistant, not even his leaders because if they knew they would have pulled the plug on this operation years ago. 'No way! how has that brat activated it?! I should have put barriers up to where this could not happen!...well it is too late to worry about this now, I need to get the special weapon from level 3 ASAP' thought the man in a hurried panic as he sprinted towards the nearest elevator and then said over the intercom system, " ATTENTION I REPEAT ATTENTION, BETA SUBJECT 300 HAS FREED HIMSELF, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, GET PREPARED TO PUT HIM DOWN AT ALL COSTS, HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO ESCAPE TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD, I REPEAT HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE IT TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD".

* * *

At the sound of their bosses voice over the intercom, the guards began to prepare for this threat in the base, many of these workers are all ex soldiers who had enjoyed war too much, and others had been mere mercenary's until they were approached by their current employer, but what matters about these men is that they all are very skilled warriors, many never tasting defeat once in their lives something that not many can say about themselves.

What also stood about these elite guards is that they all wore more specialized versions of riot gear with metal in all areas of the body and the latest edition of lazer weaponry that they had received from the Doctor as a "present" for keeping this place well secure, a weapon that can cut through any armor without any delay, and ammo that lasted almost for three hours while being shot without breaks.

As the elite guards got fully dressed, they all huddled out of their bunks together in a straight line, heading straight for the experiment room where they could hear screams of pain from their Doctors assistant but then they heard nothing but silence, which actually scared a few of the guards for the first time in their lives.

Then they all put up their weapons at the door as a fist indent was placed into the wall, then another, then another, until there were over a hundred indents in the wall, then nothing at all happened which for many of the guards, they had thought that this was a good thing, but in actuality it was because the boy had went to the other side of the room to then sprint at full force towards the door ramming it and breaking it down, causing the guards to fire and some to be crushed by the door.

"OPEN FIRE" the captain of the elite guard shouted as the fired at the boy who had a deep scowl on his face because his way out was blocked by these insects, but it had only made it worse when they had begun to shoot at the boy with their lazers. At first the boy thought he was invincible, but one stray lazer bullet nicked him on the right side of his young face, causing him to begin bleeding from his cut.

He used is index and middle finger to wipe away the blood, making him more furious and finally with a roar of his own, he charged at the men and began to slaughter them left and right, the elite guards were no match for this five year old super weapon that should not exist. But alas the guards fought as hard as they possibly could, but it was all in vain as he picked them off either in groups or one by one, at total of the amount of guards that were there guarding the doors were fifty, but they were quickly cut down to zero because of the boy jumping from man to man and breaking arms, necks, legs, and using their own weapons against them as they all dropped like bees being sprayed by gas.

The boy was then seen there standing on a mountain of corpses like some death god, blood has covered him and he still craved more, at that notion he began to rip the building apart with his brute strength alone, not caring what who who were in the other rooms as he went, the only thing he cared about was destroying everyone and everything that had hurt him.

As the boy began his rampage, the Doctor made it down to level three quickly coming up to what he was desperate to get a hold of, a simple M14 WWII rifle, but the weapon itself was not the true power no, it was the bullet that can penetrate the boys skull even in this state, a state that makes him even tougher to kill. The scientist cursed and complemented himself at the same time for this result, but time was running out until he had destroyed this place entirely and finally found him.

Back with the boy, he was ripping through heavy metal walls like paper, until he heard a lecture in the next room about something called an" Grape phone 21 ladies and gentleman, a phone that has solar powered energy that lasts for weeks with out direct sunlight, has a built in list of over three million songs, and has ear phones built in to the phone itself for easy storage, as well as its durability being up there with the purest of titanium." a scientist said with a lab coat turtle neck, and applauding piers until the boy broke down the wall, dispatching the guards and leaping over to the scientist and snatching the phone out of his hands and pocketing it while saying "mine now", and then jumping through another wall with the sounds of screaming mixed with bullet fire getting further and further away.

* * *

 **Three hours later...**

The Doctor for the past three hours, had seen this boy that had been brought to him a crying weakling now turned into this thing that had effectively killed and destroyed everyone and everything in this facility, which put the death toll to over five-hundred thousand people total. "*SIGH* I should have put that brat down when I had the chance but now everything I have done and created has been destroyed by that monster in just a few hours, now that I have nothing left to live for, I can at least go out by not giving that little bastard the satisfaction of tearing me apart" the scientist said to himself with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels still in his hands.

He mad his way to level 4, a level only he and a select few know of, and about their machine that can cross dimensions in a blink of an eye. He also had a secret self destruct sequence that only he knows how to activate, which he did this in hopes that by the time the boy reached him, it would blow both of them to hell. But what he did not account on was that the boy had reached his office tearing it part in search for him, but he had no luck in finding out where that bastard was, that is until his computer lit up showing where and how long the self self-destruct sequence is.

One minute is all the boy had to get there and tear him to shreds, 'plenty' the single thought the boy could muster at this point thought because of how him being in this state has caused his body to shut down because of excessive over use as well as how his maneuverability had been shortened to that of a mere predator backed into a corner.

As the timer went down, the boy charged out of the mans office wall and then jumped into the air in a diving motion letting gravity take hold of him allowing him to smash through the floors all the way to the lowest level, level 4. This had shocked the man to the core which resulted him bumping into the portal machine causing it to turn on and charge up which would take ten seconds, which at the moment had only 20 second left for the self-destruct.

With both not knowing this, the only thing that concerned the two right at this moment was the other standing in front of them, both ready to kill the other as quickly as possible. The Doctor then said to the boy "So you have finally got your revenge on me huh?! Are you going to sit there and look at me or what?!" angrily said the man to the boy. To which the boy smiled darkly and said to the Doctor" me...kill...you.." causing the Doctor to fire back " you want me then come get me!".

The boy then lept at the man as he brought his fist forward as well as the Doctor aiming his gun at his head, and then all of a sudden *BANG* *RIIIP* both were seen on the ground bleeding, the boy from the gun shot wound to his head and the Doctor the tiny fist sized whole in his chest. The boy tried to get back up to only fall face forward in a heap, something that made the Doctor's last dying breaths worth it in the end.

That is until he realized where the boy had landed, which happened to be right in the middle of the inter-dimensional portal, the same machine that he had realized that he had turned on and just sat there and watched as his greatest mistake escaped with his life barely in tact while the Doctor then hears something worse than the boy...the announcer to the self-destruct system.

"no" he said meekly as the system counted down from *ten* "no no" *nine* "nonononononononono" *eight* "NO" *seven* "NO NO" *six* " NO THIS CAN'T BE HOW I DIE" *five* "DAMN YOU 300 I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE" the broken Doctor said with tears running down his face, *four* " I will get you" he said hopeless, *three* " hehe I should have got that bitch instead" he laughed dryly as he laid on his back with blood pouring out slowly, *two* " wait I cannot be defeated like this I the great Doctor Heinz Strumdacht will live on, for I AM THE GREATEST SCIENTIST TO EVER LIVE AND I COMMAND YOU SYSTEM TO SHUT DOWN NOW!" Shouted the Heinz with the last of his sanity gone, *one self-destruct activated* "NOOOOOOOO- was the last thing the Doctor will ever say as well as the last time the machine will ever function, and then everything went white with a loud *BOOM*

* * *

 **Year: 840**

 **location:** **Shiganshina Main Street**

 **World: Earth**

 **Time: Morning**

* * *

Hannes is a man of many things, and one of the most prominent ones is that he is apart of the Garrison wich for him gives him lots of free time to sit around and drink with his friends at the checkpoint in and out of his district. Today was nothing special in Hannes eyes, to him it would be just simple wash rinse and repeat, that is until he saw what he could only describe as like a dust storm being violently happening out of no where which had caused him to shoot his 3dmg wires into the ground to stay stable as well as using his arms to cover his face from the amount of dust being kicked up.

"What the hell is happening!?" he screamed at no one in particular, seeing as how it was still dark out side and he had gotten there earlier than his other friends and workers around this area. But just as fast as the storm ended, it left without a trace or for the second time that day Hannes would have liked to thought, but what was left was a boy no older than five lying there in his own blood, and by the looks of it he is covered from head to toe in the stuff.

'By the walls what the hell happened to this kid?' Hannes thought as he ran over to the boy and knelt down to get a good look at what exactly this boy looks like. But before he could check to see what he looks like without the blood, he sees the bullet wound in the child's forehead, since Hannes joined the Garrison, he had not seen something like this before, and this had caused him to panic at seeing what he presumed was a dead five year old covered in blood.

'My walls what the hell am I going to do? How am I going to tell the military police about this without them thinking I was a culprit, what if they put me in jail, or if they kill me, or worst of all what if they take my booze?!" Hannes thought in a flurry of panicked thoughts, leaving him from realizing that the boy was groaning. 'What the hell?' thought Hannes as he looked oer to the boy in shock as he saw that the boy was still in fact breathing.

'How is that possible? He was shot through the head, but maybe it grazed his skull?" Hannes thought to himself as he saw the boy looked to be in major pain and also losing more blood; At the sight of the blood, Hannes decided he needed to get the kid to Dr. Yeager ASAP. "Come on kid lets get you to Dr. Yeager so that he can help you from losing too much more blood ok?" Hannes said with a forced smile at the boy who had fluttered his big bright green eyes open to look at Hannes's pale green eyes.

Hannes smiled more at the kid to try and ease his pain, but the boy muffled something Hannes did not hear " I...I.. don't understand you", but then a bigger issue came to the boys mind and that issue is ' wh..who am I?' he thought to himself before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Second chapter revamp, note i am not a super skilled writer by any means, but i just thought it would be cool to give out my idea for an snk story)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting**

 **Location: Yeager Homestead**

 **Time: Morning**

* * *

It was early morning at the Yeager household which starts off with Carla helping her husband Grisha get ready to travel throughout the walls for business. Then their five year old son Eren waking up and heading right to their dinning table to eat what ever his mom had made him for breakfast that day, a simple routine the Yeager's go through every single day.

But today is not like one of those days however as Grisha, a tall man with long black hair and a beard, and glasses adorning his face had heard a banging coming from there door. This startled all three of them severely from how the atmosphere was only a couple of seconds ago so peaceful but now, Grisha knew he had to take action so he quickly told both Carla and Eren to hide in their room while he sees who is at the door so early in the morning.

As he slowly made his way over to the door, the banging grew more and more aggressive, telling Grisha that whoever was on the other side of his door had some very urgent business. He soon made it to the door ready for anything, anything at all except for when he did open the door he saw Hannes there panting hard, with a look of sheer panic on his face.

"Dr. Yeager you need to help this boy that I found on the streets, I do not no where he came from but what I do know is that he is bleeding very badly from wounds on his body and from the gunshot wound to is head!" Hannes whispered in a panic hopeing no one had seen him come to the Yeager house while it still being dark outside. Grisha had to do a double take at the boy as he had seen just exactly how much blood was on this child, and judging by how much blood is caked onto his body, this boy has seen and been in a horrible situation.

Then both men heard the child groan out of pain and exhaustion, shooting Grisha right back into Doctor Yeager mode, as he then told Hannes to bring the boy inside as he hurriedly ran to his office and swiped everything off of his desk and the told Hannes to set the boy down on it. "What exactly happened Hannes?" Grisha asked as he began to cut off the boys pure white long sleeve shirt, " I...I don't know, the only thing I know is that kid had almost appeared out of nowhere after some kind of freak storm took place!" Hannes said quickly with the adrenaline still pumping through his veins with the speed he came here with.

"Hmm.. well that is very unusual, but what matters is that you got him to me in the nick of time" Grisha said as he fully took away the boys shirt, while also becoming shocked by seeing that the boy had a physique much to soon for someone his age, but what got him even more was the fact that the boy had scars all up and down his arms, many small ones on his chest and stomach, and one big one starting from his neck all the way down to his upper pelvis.

' His muscle density is far too advanced for him, and these scars show that the boy had what seemingly tells that he may have been experimented on' thought Grisha as Hannes had a sick look on his face as he spoke, "What the hell happened to this kid?" as he then saw Grisha begin to clean up his wounds and then address him " I do not know but whatever had done this to him has done it for a long time, I shall do what I can for this boy Hannes you can leave now" Grisha said to Hannes with a smile as he waved Hannes out the door.

" Alright then I should head back to my post anyways, don't want the boys yapping to my higher ups about me abandoning my post, but please promise me that you will tell me if the boy does or live or not ok Grisha?" Hannes asked as he was at the front door, Grisha replying back with " Don't worry Hannes I will get back to you when I get the boy's situation settled.

With that, Hannes left the house seeing Grisha smile, but that smile turned into a neutral look with the sun glinting off of his eyes making it impossible to get a read off of him, thinking to himself ' I have never seen someone heal so fast from these types of injuries before, not even shifters are this fast or this stealthy they always leave behind smoke. But luckily Hannes did not see what you can do child luckily for us, now comes the big question in all of this... what exactly are you'. As Grisha finished this thought, he saw the bullet lodged into the boy's head pop out of his skull leaving a tiny scar there and then hearing a *tink* hit the ground as the bullet slowly rolled to stop at his feet.

He picked up the bullet to examine it more closely,' I have never seen a bullet like this before, not even back in Marley have I seen this type' but he put the bullet away into his pocket to examine it more later so he could clean up his office again, that is until he heard a gasp and turned to see his with there with both hands covering her face and tears in her eyes as she saw this poor child lying there soaked head to toe with blood.

Carla was in a panic in her mind, as she just sat there and looked at this child who looked no older than Eren lying there with all kinds of scars on his body and being caked with what she has assumed his other peoples blood, something causing her to panic much more because of how insane this entire morning has been. Grisha quickly walked over to his wife to try and comfort her because she was beginning to shake like a mad person, " it's okay Carla the boy is perfectly fine now with no life threatening damage to his body or his head so please calm down now.

Carla at this notion was eased by her husbands words, calming down more and more as she finally began to speak out in a shaky voice "w.w. ...hh..h.h.h... to him Grisha?"; Grisha looked at her and then sighed a tired sigh, "from the looks of his state, he was caught at the wrong place at the wrong time because of haw many cuts he has as well as how he must have met someone who hated him enough to try and kill him with a shot from a gun.

He said as he looked at the passed out boy on his office desk as he then remembered about his own boy, " Carla where is Eren at?" he asked as he looked at her as light bulbs went off in the back of her head as she said " Eren was still very sleepy from when he first woke up so I put him back to bed to get more sleep"; "ah that is a relief then, gives us plenty of more time to figure out what exactly we are going to do with this young man here" Grisha said as he pointed to the boy who at that moment chose to groan and signal that he was in fact waking up.

Both Carla and Grisha both made their way to the side of the desk to get a better view of the child waking up from his comatose state, causing both parents to be a little cautious near the boy not knowing what he will do when he fully wakes up. 'W...wh...where..am..I' thought the boy as he slowly opened his big green curious eyes to gaze at two strangers he has never seen before in his life and a place he has never visited either.

Both Grisha and Carla are stunned by how bright this boys eyes were, they were like a glowing green fire of innocence, a thought that Carla knew was very cute. The boy then slowly sat up and looked down at himself and saw that for some reason he had blood on him and he does not know why or how either for both that and just exactly where he is, thinking that he should just ask the two adults watching him he said "um excuse me but where am I and who are you?".

When the boy spoke, it made both Carla and Grisha step back because they could not understand a single thing this bot had just said, it had freaked out Carla more because she was raised around knowing that everybody knew the same language as her, but now here she is standing in front of a boy just as old as her Eren speak in a foreign tongue that had her rethinking everything she had ever knew about the place she calls her home.

Grisha on the other hand was more curious than anything, because in his eyes this made more sense as to why this boy had so many wounds and so many scars, he is not from around here at all especially with his healing abilities, but when Grisha had that one thought pop it his brain he began to think out all of the options that had just been laid out before him to mull over and choose about what this boys fate entails for his family, namely his son Eren.

The boy though had looked very confused as to why they had acted the way they did when he spoke, ' do they not know what I am saying?' he thought as he began to get their attention again in hopes that they were just shocked because he had just suddenly spoke and nothing else. But that hope was crushed as the words that came out of the mans mouth rocked him to his core, " I am sorry but could you repeat what you said to me and my wife" Grisha said to the boy who then acted the same way they did by freaking out over the now known language barrier.

Carla then thought it would be best to try and see if she could communicate somehow with the boy if only a little so she the simplest thing she could do, she looked at the boy and pointed at herself and said "Carla" then pointed at Grisha and said "Grisha", and then to him hoping he would get it, but from the looks of it the boy had trouble trying to figure out what she wanted.

But she then saw recognition to what she wanted a few seconds later as she saw the boy concentrate on what his name his, or at least that's what Carla had hoped for but it did not happen because the boy just looked at her sadly and shrugged, something that Grisha had to step in to explain to Carla, "Carla when Hannes brought him to me he had been shot in the head like I said before, so he may not remember anything at all about himself or his past" Grisha said with sadness in his eyes while staring at the boy who had looked down at his hands as tears began to fall freely from his eyes.

Carla being the instinctual woman that she is, looked at the boy one more time with him crying to walk over to the boy and wrap him in a big hug and began to sooth the boy by doing all the things she would do for Eren when he would have a tantrum or get hurt. Grisha witnessed this scene with a small smile on his face, but that smile turned into a calculating look as he saw how attached his wife is to the boy, at first he thought that this was a very bad thing but then he slowly thought about all of the pros having a child with super healing and who knows what else by his sons side for the eventual day that they try and take back his powers he stole from Eldia so long ago.

'Zeke' Grisha thought sadly, 'you would have been a good brother to Eren, but now you are the enemy and Eren is going to need all of the ally's he can get so I hope you are prepared for this new threat to you, because I can grantee that this boy in my wife's arms will one day defeat you and the other nine you Marley scum have left' he thought about heatedly as he now knew what he had to do with this boy in his home.

Back to reality as Carla had finished hugging the boy and just looked at him in the eyes and wanted nothing more than to protect this boy from any more harm, because the thought of him getting hurt more makes her angry for some reason she dose not have the answer to...yet. The boy just looked at this woman who was smiling at him as if he were her own, something that he kinda liked the thought of but he was afraid they may not like him, when all of a sudden he had a flashback to the word 'street rat' a word that he really did not like at all.

After both of them had finished their respected thoughts, Grisha came out of nowhere and said "we could adopt him Carla". The look on Carla's face told Grisha everything he needed to know, she was fully on board with the idea that this boy deserves a loving family that would take care of him and never let anything like this ever happen to him again. Carla just hopes that his biological mother never sees her or else she will get the Yeager fury that is very well known by Grisha, especially when Eren has done something bad.

The boy for the most part did not know what they were talking about, but what he can tell is that the man Grisha had said something to Carla that had made her extremely happy to hear. He really wished he knew what language they were speaking, but it will take a long time until he understands fully what any of them are saying, whatever they are saying though he hopes that they are good things and that they may let him stay.

But his thoughts were cut as he was lifted into the air by Carla as she carried him away to what he guessed was a bathroom, and then their tub where he was placed in after Carla had took off his pants and put them off to the side. As he was being bathed by this woman, one word kept going through his head, 'mommy' a very simple word to many people but to this boy for some reason meant everything to him for reasons he does not remember but when he tries to his head begins to hurt again which makes him stop from trying to go any deeper into the subject.

As Carla gave the boy a bath, Grisha thought to himself as he straightened up his office, 'Carla I am sorry for taking advantage of your feelings for the boy, but mine are not so pure I'm afraid *sigh* I just hope that when the day comes and why I kept him in the first place comes to light...please do not hold it against me because all of this is for your protection and for Erens as well until he himself is strong enough to face what is to come'.

* * *

 _'After Carla had given the boy a bath and had fully washed him clean of blood, he was given a set of Erens cloths that consisted of a long sleeve tan shirt and brown pants and shoes, while also him secretly putting the phone he found in his original pants into his new one's coat pocket. They went into the inner city of Sina to get the adoption papers underway, but it had taken all day and by the time they get back with everything good to go it had become...'_

 ** _Time: Late Evening_**

Eren had just woken up from his nap, but from the amount of light out side, he had slept in too long and this had filled him with fear of facing his mommy's wraith of not doing his chores. With no way out of his punishment, he slowly made his way into the kitchen to in his mind see his mother there with a glare and a paddle or stick, he much prefer the paddle than the very flimsy painful piece of wood. But what he did not expect was to hear laughter come from the kitchen room and to even top that the sound of three voices laughing, something about that third voice Eren did not like to hear so he came in there wanting to know what is going on until he and another boy his age with Green eyes, and brown short cut hair sitting at his table with his mommy and daddy eating his meal.

"Mommy who is that stranger and why is he doing at the table eating our food" rudely said Eren while glaring at the boy who was wide eyed and frozen like a deer in the head lights, " Eren that is no way to talk to your new brother!" his mother said to him with a glare that shut him up. But what got his attention most about what she had just said was that this kid, someone he has never met before has become his new brother? "When did this happen?" Eren asked more out of curiousness than spite, something Carla was grateful for as she then explained to Eren what had occurred while he was still fast asleep.

Eren sat there at the table eating his food and mulling over everything that his mother had just said, and from the looks of it this kid seems to be in need of some serious brotherly support, something Eren always gave to his best friend Armin Arlet every time he got messed with by those bullies, but never has he had an actual brother, someone who will be there always and will always want to do things he wants to do and also get blamed for stuff so that way his mommy wont get him but his sibling. Eren laughed at that thought, causing the boy to look at him with slight fear seeing as how he earlier was yelling and being very hostile toward the boy, but now he seems to be very docile to him for now.

Eren saw how the boy looked at him and then also saw one of his sleeves rolled up showing scars, something Eren felt bad for the boy especially after what he had said to him but now that he had fully thought it over, he stood up from his chair and walked over to where the boy is and had begun to stare in to his eyes with a unwavering glare. At first the boy backed away because of him feeling like he had seen a glare like that before and every time he saw it it meant pain for him, but he shook that thought aside and came back to the real world as he then glared back at Eren with the same force Eren showed, causing Carla to look at them while staying silent to see just what her son is about to do. It felt like hours as they glared at each other but eventually Eren began to smile causing the other boy to do the same and then out of no where Eren hugging the boy and saying "welcome to the family" making everyone in the room feel relief and causing big smiles on their faces as well.

It is now night time, and both newly acquainted Yeager brothers are preparing for bed but before they do, Eren wants to know the one thing about this boy that his been bugging him. "Hey I know that you may not know my language, but I wanted to say I am sorry for acting that way to you it was very uncalled for, I hope we can become actual brothers after this what do you say?" Eren said to the boy who saw Eren give out his hand, understanding what this handshake meant he took it and shook it firmly with a big smile on his face and Eren as well.

The last thing that had been bugging Eren was what exactly is this kids name, he really wants to know more about his new brother while staring at him, causing the boy to notice and to raise one eyebrow with do you need something face to which Eren took initiative and pointed at him self and said Eren Yeager" then pointing at him and leaving a blank space and saying "Yeager". The boy at first did not know what he was doing until he went back and thought about the pause Eren did untill he filled in the blank, literally. 'He wants to know my name but I don't remember my name, what should I do' the boy thought in despair as he looked at Eren and then back down at the ground like he had done previously today.

As this moment was happening, neither Eren nor the boy knew that both Carla and Grisha were standing out in the hallway listening to their "conversation" until Eren did the name thing again, something that both parents were not happy as seeing that the boy put his head down again, but before they could go in there they saw something that both shocked and made them proud, the boy lifted his head back up with a determined stare at Eren and a smirk o his face as he pointed his thumb at him self and said the words that will change the lives of all of the Yeager's for the rest of their lives.

Eren looked confused as to why he was smirking all of a sudden until he said standing as tall and proud as the boy could get by saying in a broken version of their language, "My Name Is Eric Yeager".


	3. Chapter 3

**( OK this is were things begin to start flowing, this is the chapter three I believe will be the best version to my original. also 70+ views on this is really shocking to be honest, but I am hoping that the people will start liking it more with the arc I am starting off with this chapter. OK then that should be a good author review, and also the pairings for my oc are either Annie, Sasha, or Mikasa, or whoever female character you think best fits with Eric.)**

* * *

 _ **'Author talk'**_

 _"Phone/techno talk"_

"regular talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

 **'It is the following morning after the events of Eric losing his memories, and then meeting the Yeager's who had eagerly accepted him as their new son, something that Eric was very happy for. But now Eric has to figure out about how he got there in the first place as well as figure out how to learn his new family's language as as fast as possible.'**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Rise of the Protectors**

 **Time: Morning**

 **Year: 840**

Morning shined through the the window into the two Yeager brother's room, brightening up the place for a brand new day of activity. Or that's what Eric should have been thinking but instead he was thinking that it was ruining his precious dreams of eating giant mountains of food. "Oi, Eric" Eren said while getting out of his own bed "suns up we need to get ready to go meet Armin". Eren then quickly remembered that Eric does not understand him which brings Eren down a bit, but then he develops a crafty grin on his face.

"Hhehehe fine then, I'll just have to improvise" Eren said as he slowly made his way over to Eric who was drooling over a giant plate of his new mommy's cooking, until *slap* he was promptly woken up by Eren slapping him as hard as he could. "Sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes benz, what the heck!?" Frantically screamed Eric as he had been harshly woken up.

Eren not knowing what he said was still on the floor rolling over how hilarious it was to mess with his new brother,"pfftahaahahaha..c.. on Eric we...hahaha...we..pft..need to go get food". Now while Eric did not know what Eren was saying, he quickly picked up on their languages meaning of food, something that made him shoot out of bed like a wild animal hot on its preys trail.

Eren, still recovering from his laughing fit was actually shocked that Eric had gone from being in a panic to fully smiling as soon as he had said food, 'huh looks like I know what to say to mom when it's time for us to come home later't' thought Eren with a smile as he then made his way to the kitchen tom see that Eric was already there feasting on his bread, cheese, and roasted beef.

Eren after standing there and witnessing how Eric was stuffing his face, he remembered that Eric was out of it for most of the entire day yesterday and then too scared to eat more last night because how Eren had acted hostile towards him, which made Eren start to think on how he would make up for acting like that to Eric. 'Sorry I acted that way Eric, I will try to make it up to you somehow' thought Eren as he sat beside Eric who was now just waiting for Eren to finish his meal.

"Did you sleep well last night Eren?" Carla asked as she fixed a third plate for Grisha that had just come from outside with his medical bag in one hand and some money in the other while also having a tired look on his face, " I did mommy!, me and Eric decided that that was his name, Eric" Eren said with a big smile on his face as he reported this news to Carla who had her back turned to Eren so he would not see the smile she had as well.

"Eric huh, I like that name don't toy Grisha?" Carla asked her husband that just sit down to eat his meal, " Eric is a fine name for him Eren", Grisha said as he had begun to eat his stew, but then had another thought as he asked Eren about if he would go and introduce Eric to Armin. Eren responded with " yep, just as soon as I finish eating I'll take Eric over to show him Armin and where we like to play at".

Eric was confused on what they were talking about, but he did catch a name that sounded like Armin if he heard correctly, 'wonder who this Armin is, I hope he is nice like Eren and his...our parents' Eric thought as he had to pause mid-way through so he could correct himself about his new family. Eren had just finished his meal as Eric finished his thought, which for the second time today, he was harshly awoken by Eren grabbing him by his sleeve and dragging him to the door while waving goodbye to their parents, excited for today that he just knew would be great.

* * *

As Eren drug Eric through the crowded streets of Shiganshina, he had the opportunity to look around and see how everyone seems to know each other quite well, and even saying hello to him as he passed smiling and waving back to them as they passed. 'They really are nice here, I really hope I get to play with other children my age, and maybe also when I can speak the language I can ask daddy if he could help me try to regain my memory's I can't remember' though Eric with happiness in his heart and mind as they made it to a place that had water flowing to it, with stairs leading down towards the edge.

That is where Armin is waiting, a young boy with bright blonde hair that reached down to cover his neck, but not long enough in the front to cover his face with bright blue eyes full of excitement as he read his latest book about the outside world. 'Wow the outside world is amazing, I really hope that me and Eren will one day be able to see these places with out own eyes, especially this place called the ocean' Armin thought as he was grabbed from behind by his best Friend Eren Yeager who was laughing at Armin's girly shriek.

"Hahahah Armin you still scream like a girl" Eren said as he was laughing really hard for the second time today, "Eren don't sneak up on people like that, you may end up with a black eye or worse" Armin warned Eren as he was trying to calm his beating heart. He then noticed the other boy with Eren who was staying behind Eren a little bit with a shy look on his face, "hey Eren who is that behind you?" Armin asked Eren as he pointed to Eric who flinched when he saw Armin point at him.

Eren after calming down looked at Eric as Armin was pointing at him wanting to know who he is, he responded while grabbing Erics shoulders " this boy here Armin is my new brother" Eren almost screamed out as he talked to Armin out of pure excitement, "I wanted to show you him so you could become friends with one another so we could all play together" Eren told a shocked and exited Armin about the prospect of having another friend, who at this moment in time only had Eren to play with.

Armin developing a calm smile on his face walked up to the boy and put out his hand, Eric looked at it a bit before he shuffled from behind Eren and put out his hand to ans shook Armins hand as he smiled back to Eric. Eric smiled back to Armin, because he felt like Armin was very nice as well and that put him at more ease than before, but he was still shy because he did not know their language yet. Armin then asked Eric "what's your name?", Eric not knowing what he said looked at Eren with a look of confusion as Eren then answered for him "his name is Eric, but he is very shy around people he does not know", Armin fell for the lie as he just nodded and said to Eric "well it is nice to meet you Eric" he said with another smile as Eric just smiled back.

"So Eren what game do you two want to play?" asked Armin after a moment of silence, "well we could go and play tag now since we have three people" Eren said to Armin who looked really happy now knowing that they can play more games like that now, "yea that sounds like a good idea Eren" Armin said to him as he smiled for being praised by his friend. "Who's going to be first?" Armin asked Eren as he thought about it, he then came up with the solution that they should make Eric it first because he was the new kid. Armin agreed to it but felt a little bad about it, but then started to giggle as Eren tagged Eric and screamed "TAG! YOUR IT!" and then quickly running off with Armin down the street and disappearing.

Eric at first did not know what had just happened, but he then got a headache and then remembered something about a game called tag that had the person chase after another who got poked, as well as a woman. Eric was confused to why he knows this now and the woman, but he did not care because he now has friends to play with all day. With that happy thought in his head, he quickly began to run after his brother and his new friend Armin.

* * *

 **One Hour Later...**

Eric had searched up and down Shiganshina, but he had no luck in finding out where either Armin or Eren was and he had started to get a little frustrated with it and had given up a while ago, now he was just walking the streets of Shiganshina looking at all of the sights he was seeing. There were many shops that lined both sides of the street he was on, it had amazed him that so many people had sold so many things for various uses. Eric was even given a free apple from a friendly old vendor, something he would be thankful to the old man forever, and he had also seen a giant horse pull a cart of food to where ever it was going.

Eric seeing the food and then hearing his stomach growl from all of the running he had done today made him follow the cart in hopes of getting more free food. Eventually the cart had stopped in front of a building with a young brown hared woman with hazel eyes was unloading the food into the building, he was curious and hungry enough to walk over there to see what was going on. "Thank you Henric, the kids really appreciate your help with food delivery" the woman said to the man who was just smiling, "don't worry about it Anna, the kids need this food and I am more than happy to share it with them especially considering these poor little ones have no family's of their own" Henric said with a sad smile and a sigh at the end of his statement.

"I know but hopefully soon with things going as they are, there will be many people hoping to adopt" Anna said with an optimistic smile, "hehe with your optimism Anna I believe it will happen" Henric said with a chuckle as he motioned for his horse to start moving. As Anna waved goodbye to Henric, she turned around and almost bumped into a little boy staring up at her with bright green eyes, "are you lost little one, where are your parents?" Anna asked the boy as she knelt down to his eye level.

Eric just tilted his head at her and this made the woman smile at how cute this boy was, as she was about to ask if he would come inside she heard another small voice from inside the building come out saying "miss Anna where are you?" asked a little girl with black hair in pig tails. "I'm sorry Mina honey I will be right there" Anna said to her daughter who had came out of the orphanage to see her mother Anna Carolina speaking to another little boy, whom she was presuming was another orphan looking for a place to call home.

She walked up to her mother and asked "is he another orphan mommy?", Anna looked down at her daughter with a smile and said "I don't know sweety he hasn't said a word to me". Mina looked at the boy curiously and then got into his face causing him to back up, and her asking rapid fire questions such as "are you lost?", "do you have a mommy?", "do you need a place to stay?", and "how old are you?". Eric for his part, was totally stunned at how fast the girl had spoke to him, he had thought that he had just been hearing things but he was wrong as he saw the young girl there looking at him waiting for an answer.

Eric had to think of something fast, he had to get away from talking to these people, he did not want them to find out about his language but he did not know exactly how to do that. He ran threw everything his young mind can process until he came up with a simple solution, act like he can't speak. He then came out of his own thoughts as the girl named Mina was waving her arm in his face, he quickly brought his ginger to his throat and then shook his head side to side hoping that the woman would understand. Thankfully she did as she told Mina to come here and leave the poor boy alone, "but mommy why won't he speak to me?" Mina asked her mother who had to figure out a way to tell her five year old daughter that this child was from how he was acting was a mute.

"Honey, this boy can't speak because of a problem he has with his throat" Anna said to her daughter that had gotten more curious as to why he had a problem with his throat, "if he has a problem with his throat then can you fix it like you do for the other children mommy?" Mina asked with her usual cheeriness. "No honey not this kind of problem, but let's not think of that any longer because I need to make dinner" Anna said to her daughter who looked a little angry that she was ignored, but she did not care after hearing dinner. "Mommy can we bring the boy with us to eat?" Mina asked Anna with big eyes and a wide smile, "sure Mina I'm pretty sure this boy is lost and hungry anyways" Anna said as Mina had grabbed the boy by his hands and then swiftly drug into the orphanage.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later..**

As Anna was preparing dinner for the orphans, the orphans were busy wondering who their new guest was and why he was not speaking to them. "Miss Mina why is the boy not talking to us?" asked a young three year old girl with orange eyes and orange hair, Mina responding with "mommy said that he has something wrong with his voice but even she can't fix it". All of the orphans were surprised that miss Anna could not fix this poor boys boo boo like she always had for them, "is he going to stay with us?" asked another young three year old to Mina who shrugged her shoulders because she did not know. "Mommy does not know either, but he will be staying with us for dinner" Mina said with a smile that made the little children cheer because their new friend gets to stay and eat with them.

As the little kids began to cheer, Eric was in a pickle because he could not say anything to the adult named Anna, and he also got took in by the girl named Mina who seemed to be enthralled that he was here, where ever here was that is. He just sat there as they had started to talk to him in curiousness as to why he was there, but he could not say anything at all which had left Mina to be the one to answer for him just like his brother Eren. As Eric was thinking on how exactly he ended up in this situation, one of the orphans ran up to him and hugged him, at first Eric was shocked at what had hit him but then quickly calmed down as he saw that it was just one of the orphans hugging him.

He smiled at the orphan and patted him on his littler head causing the other orphans to run at Eric and give him a big hug to, but it had caused Eric to be tossed back by the sheer amount of three year old's that wanted to hug him at the same time. This at first shocked Mina that the little ones had hurt the boy, but was even more shocked when the boy began to laugh about the whole thing causing the other orphans to laugh with him. This made Mina happy that the boy was taking so kindly to the little ones and vice versa for them to the boy, making her laugh with them. After that incident had happened many of the orphans wanted to play with their new friend, to which Eric at first thought it may upset Mina, but she looked like she wanted him to.

Eric began to play tag with them, playing that game for an hour and then another game for another hour, until dinner was called to be ready, and now Eric is sitting at the table with the orphans and Anna and Mina, the two of which discussing how Erica had been so great with the orphans. "He is really a great care taker mommy he had played with the children for hours and kept them all happy and smiling, it really seems like they see him as an older brother already" Mina said happily to her mother who looked very happy her self to hear this good news.

Ann for her part was thankful that the orphans had someone to play with them, especially since many of them have been here for a long time and had started to become depressed that they would never be adopted. 'No child of any age should ever have to think that' thought Anna sadly as she saw Eric with a smile on his face as he watched the orphans play with each other as they ate. As the orphans were having the time of their lives, so was Eric as he had made new friends and met two very nice people that he would like to come back and visit sometime, 'you know what I think I will come here everyday from now on, these kids seem to need someone to play with and I really appreciate what Anna and Mina have done for me' thought Eric with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

It was now evening outside and all of the orphans were fast asleep in their beds with smile on their faces for having such a great day today, and Mina in her own bed sleeping soundly with the thought of the boy being so caring with the orphans. Ann was now in the main room with Eric who had sat down at a chair and was watching her as she was trying to figure out what she was going to do with him when all of a sudden she heard a loud slam at her door. This startled Anna because she realized that today was the day that the man came to collect his 'protection fees', scaring Anna to death because she did not know where to hide Eric, but it was to late as the man kicked down the door and screamed at her demanding his payment now.

"I don't have it yet, the children have stopped being adopted just please give me some more time!" she begged him as he walked over to her and slapped her across the face sending her to the floor. "I don't give a shit what you say bitch! now pay up or else" he threatened Anna with a look that said he meant trouble. While this was going on, Eric had hid in the kitchen when the man kicked the door in hoping that someone would come and help out this nice lady Anna.

But when Anna was struck by the man, Eric had an overwhelming sense to protect her, but it had vanished as quickly as whatever that was came. Eric then heard the man yell at her but he did not understand what he said and that had made him furious for some reason, but his fear had came back out when Mina had come out of nowhere and yelled at the man to stop.

Eric did not know what she said but that's what he was guessing she was saying to the man as she repeatedly beat on his legs trying to stop him from hurting her mommy with tears flowing down her eyes freely. "Let my mommy go, please we will pay when we can!" Mina yelled out to the man as he got annoyed by the brat and just kicked her in the side, effectively knocking the wind out of her. Anna was horrified that her daughter was hurt bu this man, she began to grow desperate to keep her and her daughter alive by any means necessary. "PLEASE STOP, PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT MY DAUGHTER!" she wailed out to the man as he had stopped heading towards Mina and then turned to her with a very wicked grin on his face.

"Anything huh?" he asked as he walked in front of her and began to zip down his pants, she knew what he wanted and had no way out of this situation, so she just accepted it and hoped that he would keep his promise. That is until he zipped his pants back up and quickly picked up an unconscious Mina in his arms saying, "while I do believe that you would have cleaned my pipe clean, I believe that this is better payments since this is the third time this has happened bitch!, now let this be a lesson to you because your never going to see your precious little girl ever again" he said as he began to walk out of the door.

But he was stopped as Anna had tackled the man to the floor, knocking Mina away from them and fully engaging in a wrestling match on the floor. "GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!" he yelled as he threw Anna off of him and causing her head to land on the side of a chair dazing her. The man then pulled out a knife and began to walk towards the girl slowly, keeping his guard up so that he would not get jumped once more. "You did it now bitch, cuz you ain't leaving this place alive" the man spat out as he picked up Anna with a dazed look in her eyes as she watched as the man raised up the knife to deal the killing blow.

As Eric witnessed Anna get hurled like that, he had begun to panic and hyperventilate because he did not know what to do, he was just a kid with amnesia trying to have a good first day, but now here he is about to watch someone as nice as his mother Carla let him into their home and treat them like family. 'What do I do, this family was so kind to me and showed me nothing but passion and yet here is this man trying to hurt them for no reason, I don't like it...I hate it...I...I need to...to...to PROTECT THEM!' he thought as something with in him had snapped wide open.

The man had slowly put his knife near the woman's throat while chuckling darkly, "hehe don't worry about your daughter bitch, I'll take reeal good care of her don't you worry" he said with a hungry look in his eyes. Then he was snapped out of what he was doing due to a loud battle cry coming from behind him, and the only thing he saw was brown hair and bright green eyes as he then felt his tendons in his left leg be fully sliced in half.

"AHHHHHH, my leg, my fucking leg" the man cursed as he felt all movement in his leg stop immediately then felt another cut to his shoulder on the right sides tendons be fully slashed causing him more pain and to scream even more. Then out of no where he felt a cut completely blind him in one eye making him scream as loud as he could to the heavens, until he felt a knife at his throat which made him shut up quick. As he turned his only good eye left to see who had hurt him, had scared the hell out of him because it was a small boy that had him at his mercy, not some big strong male no, it was just a boy with the ability to end his life here and now.

He closed his eye in preparation for death, but it never came, making him re-open his eye to show the boy still holding the knife, but pointing at the door with a look that clearly said "get the fuck out of here before I rip you in half". That one simple look was all it took for this once broad soldered six foot six man to be brought down to the size of Eric, the one who was holding the knife firmly in his right hand. He left the orphanage as fast as he could, because he was very scared to think that the boy might very well just change his mind. As the man had full vanished into the shadows of a back ally, Eric had dropped the knife and went to tend to Anna and Mina, both of whom were still really shook up.

Anna had awoke in the middle of the confrontation with Eric and the boy, and to say she was shocked was an understatement, she was beyond comprehension of what the little boy had just done, in fact she was a little afraid of this boy. 'What if he attacks me next?', she thought as she witnessed Eric hold the knife to the guys throat, but then release the man and let him live.

This made her rethink her opinion on the boy from a monster to a hero with how he had handled the situation, something she was beyond great-full for. But her thoughts were quickly put to side as he then walked towards her with the knife, bringing her fear back to the surface until he dropped the knife and had begun to hug Anna and cry his little heart out over the situation being so tense. 'This should not have happened, this boy should not have been the one to protect me' thought Anna with tears in her eyes as she then hugged the boy back. They both sat there and cried until help had arrived after hearing the screaming going on, but what they saw was a little boy with blood on him crying into the arms of Anna Carolina, who as well was crying her eyes out about the entire event.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later.. Out side of the Orphanage**

"Oh my baby boy are you alright!?" demanded one Carla Yeager who had arrived at the orphanage after being informed on a man breaking and entering this place demanding money, and worst of all her son had not only witnessed it but had also wounded the man and saved the care taker and her daughters lives. She was proud to say the least of her child, but she was more scared to death than anything else because it could have gone much worse, and it may have very well ended up with her losing her new son only after a day of adopting him.

"Carla please give him some room to breath please, I know this is a horrible situation but Eric is still here with us and breathing just fine, so please calm down now everything is alright" Grisha said to his wife as he held onto her to calm her down. He then looked at Eric with a neutral face and said to him, "Eric what you did was a very foolish thing to do, especially because you are just a little boy so please do not do this again" hoping he had got the message, and by the looks of it Eric had because he nodded at them and then began to hug both of them while crying.

As Eric was hugging his parents, both Eren and Armin were baling themselves hard for hiding from Eric, Eren for telling Armin to hide at his house and Armin for actually agreeing with Eren. But know both realize their actions and had been scolded by Carla and Armin's mother for ditching Eric in a city he had never been in before. They both look at each other and nod as they made their way over to Eric fully expecting him to be mad at them both for ditching him, but instead of him glaring at them he grabbed both of them into a big hug and just held them there, glad to know that his brother and friend were unharmed.

Both Eren and Armin looked at one another in confusion but Anna had popped up in front of them and said," I had heard what you two had done to Eric from your mother, Eren was it?", Eren nodded, " ok then, Eren what you did was wrong", this statement made both Eren and Armin put their heads down in shame,"but if it had not been for what you have done today, I may not be here now so I thank both of you and would very much like you to visit me again ok" Anna said with a smile as both boys smiled at what she said and nodded their heads.

"Oh and please bring Eric again, the orphans and Mina are very happy to know that their new best friend is also now their favorite hero to!" she giggled at that last part as she and Mina waved goodbye to the Yeager's and Armin as they finally went inside to try and catch some sleep after everything that had happened today.

As both Armin and Eren stand there with Eric still hugging them, they now saw him in a new light, but only is he Erens new brother and Armins new friend, he is also a hero that had saved two peoples lives today. This new found respect that had grew in both of their chests for Eric's actions today shall never be forgotten, in fact both Armin and Eren both silently swore to each other that day that they along with Eric shall protect Shigashina, their home, from any more evil people trying to take away everything that these people have worked so hard to build.

As they mad their promise, Eric let them go of their hug and smiled at them as they mad their way to the carriage, in hopes that what had transpired tonight will not come back later to haunt them.

* * *

 **An Abandoned Shack Near the Outskirts of Wall Maria...**

 **'Four men are seen playing cards with a lamp sit next to them on an old piece of wood, that they had used with other pieces to make a makeshift stand, but they were not their to just play cards however, they were waiting for their man to get back with the monthly 'RENT' from the owner of the orphanage. But what they saw when he had returned had filled them with rage...'**

* * *

"What the hell happened to you Boris" asked their leader, " th...th...this kid boss, he was a freak!" Boris shouted out in a craze, " wait slow the hell down, what kid? where?" the man asked again, Boris replying with " I went to collect the money from that bitch right, but...but she didn't have it so I got furious and then I ruffed her up a bit, and then her little hell spawn came out of no where and tried to attack me, but I kicked her to the side. Then the bitch started screamin that she would do anything, so I took her up on that offer at first but then I got the better idea to take the little girl. Turns out she did not like that idea to much *cough* *COUGH* *WHEEZE*" Boris began coughing up more spit, as he was winded and wounded badly.

"Come on man what happened next!?" the boss asked impatient, "well...well she lunged at me and took us both to the ground, but I kicked her off of me and she hit her head on a chair, which gave me enough time to come at her with my knife boss, man I felt more in power than ever at that moment, but before I could kill that bitch some kid with green eyes and brown hair came at me with a knife and put me in the situation you see now *COUGH* COUCH* *HACK* b...bb..boss" Boris breathed at out his last breath with that, then his eyes rolled into the back oh his head.

The boss just sat there and looked at him, then quietly he asked the man next to him "Rick where is this place?", Rick responded with "it is in Shiganshina sir, why are we going to attack tonight?" Rick asked the man. "No it is too soon, we need to build up a little gang first, about twenty of the toughest, meanest,nastiest sons of bitches you can find, understood?" the boss barked out. The three other men nodded to that, and then one asked the obvious question, "sir, when are we going to attack?", to that question the man turned to the map of the walls and circled Shiganshina on it and then chuckled.

"My friends, we attack that miserable shit whole three months from now, giving those bastards enough time to think there was nobody else, and when they let their guards down we strike hard and fast!". The men cheered at that as they then began to go to work and set everything up for their attack.

* * *

 **3 Months later...**

 **'After the ordeal with the man, Eric, Eren, and Armin always went everyday to the orphanage after that, becoming friends with not only the little ones, but also with Anna and her daughter Mina. And as to Eren and Armin's word, they and Eric have been keeping the orphanage safe, just mostly from shady looking people and bullies trying to pick on the orphans, but now Eric sees both Anna, Mina, and the orphans as his second family, a family that he will always protect.'**

* * *

It was a crisp spring air today, as Eric had been walking along the edge of the water canal, thinking about just how much everything has changed since he had gotten here, from how he went from some new kid to a town favorite, and how he, and Eren as well as Armin go see the orphans everyday. This brought a smile to his face every time he sees the orphans eyes light up as they walk into the building, it never got old to him and never will. He was enjoying this peace and quiet until he heard footsteps coming his way, "Eren..won't...work" Eric said to Eren in a Broken version of thier language, "looks like your getting better at sensing me and talking in our language Eric" Eren said with a smile.

Eric smiled back at him and nodded as they then just sat side by side looking at the water gently flow by, not a care in the world. "EREIC!" shouted a very distraught Armin sprinting as fast as he could towards him, causing both Yeager brothers to stand on edge as they waited for Armin to catch his breath, but when he did catch his breath and said what was so urgent, everything that was alright to Eric seems to have just shattered with in a blink of an eye.

"W...what did you just say Armin?" asked a very distant eyed Eric, " I said the orphanage is burning down, and I heard gun fire not long after it started! We need to get down there now!" Armin yelled at Eric as he was shaking him trying to wake him up. Eric quickly realizing what had Armin said, had made his heart go into overdrive as he sprinted to the orphanage while telling Armin to go get Hannes, as he and Eren both ran to the orphanage hoping that they are all right.

But when they got there, they saw the place burning down with nothing left from being touched by the flames, and then walking over to see .one. of his orphan friends lying their with holes in their heads and fear in their eyes. As Eric witnessed this, he broke and fell to his knees and wailed as loud as he could, everyone he loved here was taken from him, and he will never see them again. As Eric was wailing uncontrollably, Eren was behind him trying and failing to keep his rage filled tears behind his eyes, but Eren was not going to sit back and watch his brother give up, no they will find the bastards that did this and make them pay!

"HEY ERIC!" Eren said to get Erics attention, "are you going to sit there and just let the people that done this go?" Eren asked a now silent Eric who was staring at the ground, "or are you going to help me find those bastards?!" Eren shouted at Eric. At first Eric stayed in the position, but he then slowly stood up and looked at Eren dead in the eyes and nodded with a very nasty glared on his face. They were about to leave the scene, but they spotted one of the orphans had a knife sticking out of their belly with a piece of paper attached to it. Eric took the knife out of the orphan and removed the paper from it to see what it says, "if you ever want to see that bitch and her hell spawn again, then come to the main town hub in the next hour or else. P.s. there's a real crowd here". Eric threw the paper to the wind after reading it, and then looked at Eren that nodded at him, telling Eric that he wants vengeance just as much as he does if not more.

* * *

The Shiganshina courtyard is dead silent as the majority of its citizens are being held at gunpoint by twenty armed and very dangerous men, two of whom are in the middle courtyard with a woman and a little girl, both happening to be crying out their hearts. The second in command asked his leader "hey boss, how come we went straight to this without consulting the big man underground first?", "It's quite simple, as long as he does not know of our fuck up, we will continue to live plain and simple" the leader spoke to the other man who just accepted that and remained quiet again. That is until you could see in the distance a group of Garrison soldiers jump down right in front of them, swords drawn, and very pissed off.

"LET THEM DO YOU BASTARDS, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" shouted Hannes to the top of his lunges after witnessing what these monsters have done to the orphanage and the orphans themselves. The main boss chuckled as four men with guns came out from behind them as they then saw four dead people with their throats slit, Hannes cursing himself for letting anger and alcohol cloud his judgment as they then took off their gear as they made their way to where the other four hostages used to be.

As the guys began to laugh, the town of Shiganshina were mourning the loss of those precious children, and the four that had just been murdered by these soulless monsters. The laughing quickly stopped however as they heard charging feet behind them and one of the men fell on their knees screaming in pain as a knife then went threw his throat slicing him, but that was as many people as Eric was going to kill, because he was then assaulted by the other men for killing one of their own.

He was then thrown to the side where Eren was, because he was talking big game, he never really meant to hurt people, but they had hurt his brother so he then charges in front of Eric and throws his arms out wide with a glare made out of steel, saying "if you bastards want a piece of you you'll have to get through me!" he said, "and me" said Armin, as he stepped right beside Eren with fear in his eyes but pure resolve in his heart. He looks over to Eren and nods, to which Eren nods back as they then see ten of the men charge at them with swords and pipes raised.

The men charging at the two boys had awoke Eric from his "nap", as he then just lies there as if time had just slowed down to it being near frozen in place, and the one thing that came to his mind as he lay there was 'I was not strong enough to protect the ones that I love'. He thought this over and over in his head, stirring something awake deep inside his mind, something powerful.

 _"Analyzing damage...damage to frontal lobe fully repaired, system network fully repaired, installing language barrier deconstruction complete, initializing system boot up in 3...2...1...booting"_ said in a synthetic voice so small, even Eric could not hear it. 'I need more power, power to protect my family, power to protect my friends, power to keep living, and power to...to...to..KILL . .THEM!' thought Eric as something in his eyes made them start to glow greener and brighter by the second.

 _"System reboot complete...activating..."_ at the same time this was happening, Eric thought 'I need more strength, I NEEED MORE STRENGTH!', _"project warrior"._ And with that, Eric's eyes open as they were now covered in a very bright green light that had begun to die down, as Eren fully blinked making the remnants of the light fade to what was left was a fully awoken Eric Yeager, and he is very pissed off.

As Eren and Armin are waiting for the men to show up, Eren was grabbed by the shoulder from behind, startling him and making him yell out, "Eric are you ok?" Armin asked his friend as Eric looked at the man that had reached them, making both Eren and Armin flinch in fear, but the sword never met them. As they both opened their eyes, they saw Eric there holding the sword with nothing but his middle and index fingers, shocking the man as Eric twisted his wrist and completely broke the sword in half like nothing and then grabbing the broken piece and jamming it through the mans stomach.

The man fell to his knees and began to scream in pain, but not for long as Eric picked him up by his head and slammed it down into the concrete fully smashing it like a watermelon, this had scared Eren and Armin both to death as they had just witnessed their friend and brother completely smash a mans head in with nothing but his hand.

"I know what you are feeling about me right now" Eric said to Eren and Armin, who had just been shocked even more today by Eric speaking their language fluently all of a sudden, and seeing as how the men that had been charging them had fully stopped in their tracks after witnessing what had just happened. They are both speechless right now, but Eric broke the silence by looking at both of them as he was about to say something, but then had a massive headache that had made him see black.

Now he hears a young child screaming out in pain, and then a man saying "it truly is amazing that this little weakling has survived everything we threw at him", then hearing another say to that man "it's quite simple really, in this world only the strong live, but the weak die and this boy right here is definitely not weak by any means of the imagination", then hes right back to being in front of Eren and Armin. He looks at Eren who seems to be scared, and says to him " Eren I know you are scared of me, but you need to know that in order to beat these bastards you have to become strong, to be strong is to live and to be weak is death...now Eren, which are you...weak...or...STRONG?!" Eric asks that last part as he fazes out of the human eye and then re appears in the air in front of one of the guys and then punches him hard in the face, causing him to sail into one of the buildings and through it, quickly killing him.

And then fazes out again and right into another mans face, grabbing him by the skull and slamming his head into the ground killing him just like the other one, but as Eric began to make a mess out of the seven left gunning for him, Eren is standing there frozen in time repeating those words his brother said t him over and over again, until he realizes he is right.

Eren quickly grabs the man's knife and charges one of the seven guys trying to fight Eric, and slicing his tendon open and causing him to collapse to his knees in pain, but just like Eric did to the first kill, he slit his throat and went for the next by stabbing him in the stomach then managing to get his throat by jumping up while he was bent over.

The third guy Eren ran at was a man who was behind a stack of boxes that look like stairs, something Eren used to his tiny advantage as he ran up the boxes and jumped of of them and landing on the man tripping him over and then stabbing him multiple times in his chest until he quit moving. 'Seven down, thirteen to go" both Eren and Eric thought at the same time as they then both began to take out the goons one by one until eventually there were but seven men left, and five of them were pointing them right at the Yeager brothers.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL THEM!" shouted the leader as all five shot their rifles at the boys, but none of the bullets hit because Eren fazed in front of Eren and caught all of them with one hand, shocking everyone that is present. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" screamed the second in command as he accidentally in his rage slit Anna's throat, right in front of Eric and Eren, and everyone else. This made both Yeager's freeze as they just watched as the person they cared about had just been murdered right in front of them, a big no no on the bad guys part because in the next few seconds, there were blood, guts, and body parts lying everywhere in the brother's path.

It was so fast and so much commotion, it had kicked up a dust storm, making the main and final man strain to see them, but when he did see them, he wished he hadn't. As the dust cloud cleared, Eric and Eren both came out of the cloud covered from head to toe with blood, but the one thing that caught the man's eyes were the four pair of bright green, very angry eyes on him. He had been so scared that he had let Mina go, and he just stood there both arms at his sides and the knife he held on the ground completely forgotten.

They walked towards the man as he lay stood there stiff as a rock, that is until Eric fazed out of existence and then the next thing the man knows is that his right arm was chopped off, and now was spurting blood out like a fountain, he couldn't do anything but scream in pain as he fell to one knee and tried to look as menacing as he could with his last few seconds to live, but Eren appeared right in front of him with an angry expression on his face, and the knife that killed Anna in his hand.

The leader widened his eyes as he then saw that same knife be plunged into his heart, making the only last site he saw being one pair of angry green eyes, and then black...the leader and his gang of twenty are ...dead. As the crowd slowly realized what the two boys had done, they all raised up and screamed and cheered to the top of their lungs, causing both Eren and Eric to wake up from their blood lust, and to look at each other and cringe at the sight they are in, but they both knew they had done the right thing today.

The crowd then gathered around them and putting them both on some random peoples shoulders as the crowd began to cheer their nicknames that will stick with them the rest of their days, " PROTECTORS OF SHIGANSHINA, PROTECTORS OF SHIGANSHINA!", something the crowd had made up for the fitting image of their new heroes, the Yeager brothers. But everything went quiet when Hannes approached the two, seeing what they had done had shocked Hannes to the core, but he knew deep down that these two had saved this town. He bent down to their eye level as Armin ran over to stand by them to hear what he will say to them, "boy's I am not happy with the action's you have done today, but I can not say such a thing becaus I was too weak to do anything at all, but you two" he said this while putting both hands on their heads and said to them in a serious voice, "could maybe even one day set us free from the titans", after saying that one line, both Eren and Eric looked at each other and nodded to one another knowing exactly what the other was thinking, as the crowd began to rejoice again.

'I'M GOING TO JOIN THE SURVEY CORE!' they both threw their right fists into the air and screamed a war cry that even the towns folk joined in with.

* * *

It was now night time outside and both Eren and Eric Yeager were expecting to get a lecture from their mom, but instead they received a teary eyed hug from because Hannes had told her everything, including how he and his men were too weak to stop them, but he had also said that he nor any of Shiganshina would ever dare tell the MP'S who had killed their men, no they told them that the men killed each other and thankfully no MP was present today, which they bought fully and left the subject alone after that. Both brother's were happy about that, but had to take an extra long bath to wash out all of that blood, but they would never wash away the emotional turmoil that was produced thanks to this day.

* * *

 **Midnight At the Yeager Household**

Eric was on their front porch, as he was just sitting in their swing just remembering everything that had transpired today, from how he had awoken his inner strength fully to how he and Eren had become full fledged town legends, but the one thing that had stayed with him the most is the death of the orphanage. He sat their not knowing what to do with himself, so he decides to pull out his phone if he remembered it being called that correctly, and begin to fiddle with it until he found a button on the side and pressed it.

The screen turned on and then it said _"Welcome new user what is your name?"_ the strange black box asked Eric in his native tongue, at first scaring him but then all of a he had a flash of green in his eyes and then he said "Eric Yeager", then it said _"please put your thumb onto the pad below please"_ , with a glowing blue button he put is thumb on as it scanned his thumb, and then asked him to put his eye near the camera, he did and scanned him again. The machine then said _" welcome master Eric, how may I help you today?"_ the machine asked him as only one thought came to his mind after another small headache.

"I want you to play some music" it was as simple request, and the phone did what it was told and popped out its ear buds with instructions on how to use them, he did what was told and put them in, and then the song he read on the screen starts playing,( Leave out All The Rest by Linkin Park). 'That's an interesting name' thought Eric as the song began to play,but what he did not think would happen was him begging to think about how he was not strong enough to protect him, and that he was just useless and he would never amount to ANYTHING!. Thoughts what he thought as he began to cry, and he sobbed for a long time after that.

He cried for so long he had dropped one ear bud out and then he heard footsteps, quickly alarming him what's going on but then saw Mina with Henric, the song was still playing in Eric's mind, and for some reason it was fitting for whatever thing Mina wanted to say to him. As he closed his eyes waiting for her to be mad at him, she said something that made him rethink everything again, "Eric it's not your fault, not the orphanage, and not mom...it was those monsters you and Eren stopped fault's.. so please Eric never forget that I know you were strong enough to protect us, because you saved me" and as she said that final word she sadly waved at him as the beat dropped and the next thing Eric knows now is that he is crying again, but not tears of sadness no, it is now thanks to MIna Carolina his new best friends, he could cry tears of joy and happiness.

And as the song ended, the only thing that was on Eric's mind now was 'Thank you Mina'.


	4. Chapter 4

**'It has been over a year now since the incident with the orphanage, and Eric had just recently been fully recovered from this traumatic experience. Ever since that day he along with Eren killed those men, had made both Eren and Armin very curious as to how Eric earlier that day being able to only speak some basic sentences at a time, to being fully able to speak their native language(Eric telling Armin within the three month time skip). Have now become curious if they could learn his new language as a sort of code speech they have amongst each other, something that Armin had come up with because of all the advantages it had held at the time. Now Armin being the protege he is, had fully learned Eric's native language rather quickly, but Eren had a more difficult time with it. Now the three can fully speak Erics language, and after the result from the clash Eric and Eren had, most of the children in Shiganshina had begun to follow Eric and Eren as their leaders, solving the problem with Armin being bullied and the district having watchful eyes on it twenty four seven now.'**

* * *

 _ **'the trio speaking in English are bold and italics with apostrophes'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing Behind The Scenes**

Eric was now running from an Mp who just so happened to be beating a random civilian for looking a them funny, causing Eric to run up behind the man and dislodge his gas canister from his 3dmg and had promptly begun to run much faster than the MP that had just now noticed his gas was stolen. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted the Mp as Eric looked back at him with the gas canister firmly placed in his backpack he bought recently, giving him room to pull one eyelid down and stick his tongue out at the man with his hood up so he could only see an eye and tongue.

Eric also had recently begun to fancy having on finger less gloves as a way to give him more cushion when he limbs buildings and such, something he had just now done as the MP could not follow him further beyond that point because he had lost his gas and Eric had ran from roof top to roof top deeper into the district he called home. He had been doing this ever since his second family was slaughtered, as a way to get back at the MP's because of him over hearing an entire group of them calling the orphans wastes of space and that it was good riddance, those words alone had turned Eric completely against the MP's from that day on.

'Serves you right you bastard, with this new gas tank we should have enough in stock for about three months worth of using the 3dmgs the MP's had so graciously left unattended at the checkpoint yesterday. Heheheh we will take goood care of these puppy's don't you worry' thought Eric with a rebellious smirk as he made his way to the hideout that he and Eren had found two months ago while evading the police after blindsiding an MP that had tried to rape an innocent woman. Let's just say Eric had give him the treatment that will stick with that MP for the rest of hid life, Eric laughing at in his opinion deserved justice dishing for the day.

It took Eric about thirty minutes to return to their hideout, but he did not mind because he always took that time as a sort of me time that he needed every now and again. With that thought of his finishing up, he landed in the courtyard that was filled with overgrowth of all kinds or flora and fauna, even bird's setting up big nesting area's here because of the peace and quiet it gave. He walked through the main doors to the dinning room, beginning to hear more talking and laughing as he came loser and closer to it.

As he entered the door, the shouting became louder as the children from all ages and sizes and greeted their other boss from returning with their latest shipment of gas. "So boss did you finally get a full tank this time?" asked a teenage boy that had sandy blonde spiky hair and a bid smirk on his face as he watched Eric unload the gas canister in a room to the right of the hall with the other four he had previously took. "Luckily it seemed like today was my lucky break today with the gas Frank, but it was even luckier when your mom wanted my company" Eric jabbed back at Frank with a challenging smirk that Frank had delivered right back over the mamma joke.

The teenagers that had joined their group had shaped Eric into developing a very peculiar type of jokes ranging from mamma to more intense ones, Something Armin had really wished Eric had not took a liking to so much. "Yea yea boss very funny, but do you think we can start practicing with those thing's soon?" asked Frank as the other former bullies of Armin nodded eagerly at the chance at testing them out, but Eric had other plans. "Sorry Frank but you and the boy's both know as well as I do that your balance is as stable as Armin holding a gun at a tiny innocent pup" Eric said to them as he took a seat next to an empty chair at the head of a long table they had found in another room.

They began to laugh at Eric's joke and soon started talking about all of the good times that they had enjoyed over the past couple of months of joining Eric's and Eren's little gang of rebellious kids against the MP's. They had talked for over an hour until the doors were opened again, but this time the rest of the crew had came with all kinds of foods and drinks to help celebrate their latest bounty of the month with Eren at the front and Armin beside him with a gentle smile on his face as he saw all of his newest friends being there and though by not good means, had all become close to one another.

Eren quickly sat down next to Eric as he had spoken up "as you all know, me and my brother here have formed this group to help keep our home safe from people like those bastards that killed those orphans a year ago", many had a look of anger on their face after remembering what they had all seen that day. That day being the day they decided to gather together and help the Yeager brothers better defend their home from the shadows and back ally ways.

"That today is the anniversary of that event, a day that still prevents my brother from ever speaking about it" Eren said as he saw Eric put his head down from the sadness of them not being here anymore. "But today we stand here as a new defense for our home, and yea we may be small and very young, but we each have a strong will to keep our home safe" Eric said as his voice became louder with each word. "But today is the day to celebrate our victory's over the corrupt people that CHALLENGE OUR WAY OF LIVING, BUT WE STAND TALL AND READY FOR THESE BASTARDS BECAUSE WE ARE STRONG!" he yelled that last statement with as much intensity he could muster.

"YEAHHHHH" the gang yelled out in cheer as they then began to feast on the food that they were given as Eric and Eren discussed the daily tasks that had been completed today. "So have you helped the Hungenburgs with their cattle?" asked Eren to Eric who was at the moment stuffing his face with meat and vegetables. "Mmmmf ffmfm fmfm" Eric said with his mouth stuffed to the brim, making Eren smile and laugh as Eric then swallowed his food, "yea I did Eren they paid me really well this time to, giving us enough to afford food for the entire week" Eric said happily to Eren who also smiled at the good news.

Then Eric turned to Frank and asked, "hey Frank did any shady people come into town today?" Frank responding with " well there were two guys that looked kinda shady as they passed by Hannes and his crew boss". This made Eren scoff at Hannes's usual drinking habits and typical false sense of peace, but Eric knew that Hannes deep down was a changed man due to the results of witnessing Anna d- he quickly thought back to the topic at hand to not get emotional over something he had made peace with already.

"Hmm that is a little weird, keep tabs on where they go to ok? Eric said to Frank as he nodded and said "you got it boss", and then went right back to eating and chatting with his other friends. "Hey Eric?" Armin asked Eric as he was finished eating his meal, "yea Armin?" asked Eric, "have you received any letters from Mina recently?" Armin asked with great interest in knowing how his friend is doing. "As a matter of fact I did last week Armin, she said she and Henric were doing fine and she was settling in near wall rose and was hoping we were all doing ok" Eric said with a smile on his face as he was talking to Armin.

Armin was happy to hear this news, as well as was Eren as he smiled at what Eric said while also saying " I wonder if we will ever see her again", Eric responding with "maybe Eren, you never know how this world sets up peoples fates and such". Eren laughed a little at that, " oh really, what fate do you think you have then Eric?" asked Eren with one eye brow raised, "well, maybe when I am old enough I will join the cadet corp and then to the scouts with you Eren" Eric said as he looked at Eren with a smile.

Frank overhearing their talk bumped in by adding "what about a girl boss, don't you want to meet one there and not just think about killing titans like Eren?", Eren glared at him but said nothing because he knew Frank meant nothing by that statement, but Eric answered with " I don't know about that Frank, I mean I may be very smart for my age but I'm just six so I will get back to you on that when I am there ok" Eric ending the sentence with a smile like he always does. "Alright then boss I will hold you to it then" Frank said with a smile of his own, but then out of nowhere another boy made a joke about how the Yeager brothers are very sappy little girls, prompting Eric to come back at him with "that's a good one Jack but that still doesn't explain to me why your mom loves your dad so damn much".

Eric picking up more words via the older kids in their group, said that to Jack with a big smirk on his face, but Jack asked why did that have to do with his joke. "It's simple really Jack, it's because no matter what you do you will always look like him, a donkey ahahahah" Eric said while everyone in there had begun to laugh at Eric's best comeback yet, even making Armin laugh till he was blue in the face.

After that happened, the group continued to eat their dinner in semi peace until all of the food was gone, this signaling Eric to give his parting words to his group for the day. "Good job with everything today guys, it was a really welcoming change of pace for me and Eren today, I hope to see all of you again next week ready for more opportunities to help out our district, but until then guys I'll see you all around town" Eric said that last statement as all of the people began to leave until it was only him, Eren, and Armin left.

 _ **'So you guys want to go down to the river while we still have some daylight left?'**_ asked Eric in English to his two best friends in the whole walls, both responding with _**'sure'**_ _._

* * *

As they arrived at their destination, they all sat side by side each other as they began going over everything that had happened today, both from their mornings to meeting up at the hideout; all three coming up with the same answer in their heads, 'it was a great day today' all three though at once. _**'Hey guys?"**_ Eric asked them in English, and reason for this is because since both Eren and Armin can understand him, everyone that hears it thinks that it's just kids making up new languages and not batting another eye at it. they responded with _**'yea?' 'what is it Eric?'** , _both Eren and Armin asking Eric as they turned to see what he wanted from them.

Eric looked down at the ground for a second, contemplating whether he could trust them enough with what he was about to tell them while also checking to make sure that they were completely alone. He looked back up at them with his mind made up, and said _**Eren do you know how I sometimes go outside at night and stay there for awhile?, 'yea I do Eric but what does that have to do with anything?',**_ Eren asked as he developed a confused look on his face while Armin had a look of intrigue on his. _**'Well actually Eren it has everything to do with that'**_ , Eric said as he pulled out his phone to show his closest friends and brothers, _**'what is that black box in your hands Eric?'**_ , Armin asked as he stared at the box wondering what it would do.

 _ **'This Armin is something that helps me get over things or brings me up in my mood, it can play music from the inside of this box'**_ , both Eren and Armin were skeptical of what Eric had just said, and he had planned for this as he extended the earphones out and handed one to Eren and Armin as he told them to put them in their ears. Both were confused as to why he asked them to put these weird round objects into their ears and why he was touching the what Armin guessed was the front, but their questions were then blew out of the water as they then heard music come out of the round objects in their ears.

'Wow that black box really does play music, and how it sounds is like nothing I have ever heard before' thought Armin with excitement in his eyes as he listened to the music Eric was playing, and even Eren was nodding his head to the beat with a small smile on his face as he was once again happily surprised by what his brother can do. **_'This is amazing Eric, I have never seen or heard this before though, so where did you get it from?'_** , Armin spoke both his and Erens mind as the leaned in to listen to what Eric would say to them about how he came across technology that seemed too far advanced for what they currently have now. Eric thought about how he would tell them about it, but now being in the actual situation made Eric's plan for this going smoothly was abruptly thrown out of the window, and the only response Eric could give them was **_' I kinda just found it on me after dad had finished helping my injuries when I first got here, that being pretty much all I can remember about it for now'._**

Both Eric and Armin were a little let down by that explanation, but after being around Eric for a year, they knew he was being honest about it because he to was curious about what happened to him before he got here. _**'Well that's okay for now Eric, but does it do anything else?'**_ , Eren asked Eric in hopes of something else would be revealed about this black box, _**'yea it does Eren, it has something called a camera and it can take instant pictures with color!'**_ , Eric said with great enthusiasm as he turned on camera mode and told Eren and Armin to scoot together more so that they can all be in the shot.

Both Eren and Armin once again today were confused until they saw themselves on the black box, with Eric smiling and telling them to as well. They smiled and then witnessed the box freeze with their smiles on it while Eric brought the box down to show them a better image of it, and how Armin was even more intrigued with this black box now. Eren asked Eric if the picture ever goes away and Eric told him that it stays on there forever, amazing Eren even more than Armin was at this point, and it was just starting as Eric then said it could take a lot more than that and also something called a video.

Eric demonstrated what that meant by bringing them back onto the screen of the black box, but instead of it freezing again a red circle appeared where Eric's thumb was and it began to glow. Armin was entranced by the circle until it stopped, and Eric then saying that all he had to do was push onto the screen, Armin was wondering why Eric would touch the screen until he touched it and showed that the red circle meant that it had literally recorded everything that had just happened.

Armin could not contain himself any longer, because he told Eric that _**'this was the single most amazing thing I have ever seen Eric, this could help out in so many ways! Especially when dealing with the titans, they could use this to get the closest to actual physical evidence as they could get with this!'**_ , but Armin being caught up in his fit of scientific excitement, had not noticed until Eren poked him in the side and pointed at Eric who had his head down low.

Armin was about to ask him what was wrong, but before he could Eric popped his head up with a serious expression and said to Armin, _**'While I do understand where you are coming from Armin, but me having this kind of advanced technology could really cause me and my family trouble, so I please beg you and Eren to keep this secret from anybody ok?'**_ , Eric pleaded to them both as they both looked at each other and then nodded towards Eric, making him smile about how good his friends really are.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later..**

Both Yeager brothers went their separate with Armin after he promised to keep Eric's secret safe, easing Eric's mind about keeping his phone a secret fror both him and his brother. Now they both are at the dinner table, with Eren describing his day to his mom and dad about today's events while also leaving out their other activities with their large amount of friends, because if their mom caught wind of what they are doing it would spell BIG trouble for them both.

Eric just sat at the table with his earphones in, listening to his favorite types of music so far, heavy metal and rock, but Carla even after seeing Eric doing this for more than four months after him explaining to both her and Grisha about it. This had still messed with her now, not because its a very advanced piece of technology that her son just had on him when he got here no, it was because he was using it at the dinner table when this is when family time is most prominent.

Grisha had never said anything about it though, he just accepted it with "it's just something he had on him I suppose", which Carla was rather shocked at how nonchalant he was about it, and about how this "phone" as her son calls it, can do all kinds of amazing things that Carla never thought she would see, but now she had gotten used to seeing Eric with it.

Then as she was eating her food, she had then begun to think back at how he only uses it when he is inside the house or when no company was over, something Grisha told her recently when she asked him about it with him saying "it is smart what he is doing Carla, believe me that it is best to keep it hidden from public eye", and then never bringing it up again with her. 'Hah, oh well it's not like Eric is doing anything illegal with it...I hope.' Carla thought as she watched her son sneeze out of nowhere after finishing her thought.

"Eren can you get Eric to take out at least one of those things in his ears please?" Carla asked her other son, "Okay mom" Eren said as he tapped Eric on the shoulder to get his attention. Eric looked over at him with his eyebrows raised wondering what Eren wanted all of a sudden, until he saw his mom glaring at him while also motioning with her left hand to pull out his left earbud. Eric chuckling sheepishly at that pulled out his left earbud so he could hear what his mother wanted to say to him.

"Eric honey I know you like to listen to that stuff you call "music", but I want to know how was your day with your other new friends and Armin?" Carla asked Eric as he looked at his food for a second until he brought his head back up to her and then said to her, "it was great today mom, me and the other kids hung out all day today and had a real blast playing out in the fields today!" Eric said with a big smile on his face, 'lying through my teeth like this is very risky with mom, I hope she never finds out what we really do during the week!' thought Eric as he was panicking a little on the inside over the lies he and Eren have been telling their parents on what they do every week.

Carla smiled at his, glad that her son was having fun today with his brother and friends, especially with today being the anniversary of the horrible tragedy that took place over a year ago. She lost her smile after that thought, and could not help her self from asking "Eric...how are you feeling knowing what today is?", everything went quiet in the room after Carla asked that hard question to her young baby boy.

Eric stopped eating and just looked at his plate after being asked that, with Eren looking at him in sadness about how much this has affected his brother. They knew it hurt him very much to think about it, but they also knew that Mina had not blamed him for what happened to her mother and the orphanage, but even after a year he still keeps to himself about it. Eric looked up at his mom slowly, with a look she could clearly tell from his eyes that he was still angry at himself for what had happened that day, and smiled a hollow smile trying to convince his mom he was alright.

It did not work on anyone at the table, literally feeling the amount of sadness and anger radiating off of Eric had made Eren scoot away from his brother, and for Grisha to look up from his papers and stare at his son with a neutral face waiting for what he was going to say if he spoke. Carla though had began to berate herself on the inside as soon as the question left her lips, because she knew just how much that event had messed with her little boys young mind.

'What have I done, I should realize that Eric may act like he is much older than he is...most of the time, but he is still just six years old and I just asked him a question most grown men would not ever get over' Carla thought in major despair as she quickly got up from her seat to give Eric a comforting hug in hopes it would help ease his pain. "I am so sorry Eric I should not have said anything at all about it, please just forget I had said anything about it at all ok" Carla told her son in a whisper as tears formed in her eyes, but she felt Eric pull himself away from her so he could speak.

"It's ok mom...I...I am doing better after being with my friends all day today" Eric said quietly to his mom, telling the full truth this time about how he was feeling at the moment. Carla was happy to hear that from Eric, but she still knew that he deep down would probably never forgive himself for what those awful men had done to Anna and the orphans. "Mom may I be excused from dinner now?" Eric asked his mom as he got up from his chair eager to be alone for awhile, "sure honey, just...please come to me or your father if you need someone to talk to ok" Carla said to Eric he nodded at what she said.

After Eric left, Carla just sat there...on the floor as she watched her son walk away with his self built guilt over what happened that he had no way to stop, and then she began to cry with her face in her hands completely destroyed over her own curiousness hurting her son. Eren quickly got up from his seat to hug his mom and try to comfort her as Grisha then stood from his chair and walked over to Carla to kneel in front of her and say, "I know it is hard Carla, but the only thing we can hope for is that Eric will eventually come over his pain, because we will only make it worse by trying to help him out".

"BUT I AM HIS MOTHER, I SHOULD BE HELPING MY SON WITH THIS PROBLEM AND YET I AM THE ONE BRINGING UP THIS AWFUL DAY TODAY TO HIM AND MAKING HIM RELIVE TODAY OVER AND OVER IN HIS HEAD! GRISHA PLEASE what do I...do?" Carla screamed to the top of her lungs until she lost all of her power, realizing that for once in her life as a mother, she had no way to help her child.

Grisha had some strong emotions flash through his eyes for a brief second then vanish, with him softly telling her that Eric will come to her when he needed her for some help, and though very reluctant at his statement had began to calm down and apologize to Eren and Grisha for her outburst. Eren was shocked at his mother's outburst, but soon calmed down after she apologized to him about it.

He soon began to laugh a little about it making Carla look at him, "what's so funny Eren?" Carla asked her first child as he tried to get his laughing under control. When he eventually did, he spoke in a happy voice about how "Eric may not be your actual son mom, but he is just like you when it comes to wanting to help people". Carla thought about this for a moment, and soon had started to laugh with Eren about how right her son was about it, Grisha for his part sat there with a smile on his face and if you looked carefully enough at his eyes, you could see something close to almost...a new hope about something.

* * *

As Eric left the dining room, he went into his and Eren's room, locking the door, and then promptly falling to the floor in a ball and started to cry out all his locked away frustrations. This was the first time he cried about this day since it had actually happened, making the sobbing that much harder as it lasted for what felt like hours, but was only just thirty minutes.

After his episode, he got up and sat on the floor and just stared at his fists, both white in the knuckles and bleeding from his palms because of how tight he was clenching them. He slowly adorned a look of sheer rage as he steadily stood from the ground and pulled out his phone and earbuds, putting them in his ears while also finding a song to play. He found his song, and had begone to play it("The Me In Me" by WattWhite ). He closed his eyes and listened to the music as he got into a sloppy boxer stance with one foot forward and the other back, with both hands in fists as he raised them in front of his face. He then began to punch at his shadow on the wall slowly, then picking up the pace until they soon began to blur with speeds much faster than the human eye could see.

He had a look of pure concentration on his face as he opened his eyes with a glow beginning to appear in them as his anger rose, showing that he had one thought in his head, 'become stronger'. He never wanted to see anymore of the people he knew die, he never wanted to be weak again, and he also vowed that one day he would kill all the titans with Eren and see the ocean with Armin. As he had those thoughts, he let a war scream as he picked up the pace until he promptly quit that to do his usual 500 push ups and sit ups he had been doing for the past three months, knowing that he had to progress his body further than last, because he always knew he was different.

Different from Armin, different from Eren, different from his mom and dad, and different from his friends, soon losing his shirt after completing both of those tasks in the mirror Grisha had bought them recently. He stared at his upper body and all of the scars that were on him, and then also thinking at a much faster rate than any human he has seen, not even Armin could keep up with him, at how he could find ways on how to fight better than he had that day.

Nobody knew he was doing this training, not even Eren because he did not want them to worry over him pushing his young body too far, but from the moment he was "awakened", he just knew that his body was BUILT for this, that his purpose was to fight...to protect everything he holds dear. He kept at his training for three hours nonstop, hoping that he would be strong enough to defeat all of his foes and protect his family from harm.

He was right now strong enough to lift a fully stocked barrel(the size big enough for a grown person to fit in) of whiskey, and faster than a survey corp horse in its prime, something that even Eric was shocked by this news of his abilities. He had stamina that could last for three hours as of right now, at him sprinting without stopping for a break at all, as well as him lifting said barrels to get stronger than before. He was right now poring a river of sweat as he had quietly made his way outside to finish up his training because of it being dark and no one being out to see his amazing abilities.

He had still been listening to all kinds of "workout music", a title he came up with as he was now on the cool ground after running as fast as he could for as long as he could, now up to him being fully able to sprint around Shinganshina ten times total at current max speed. He just stared up at the stars as he breathed in deep gulps of air with a still determined look on his face to still get stronger. He could only do this once a week for now since he and Eren had shared the room he trains in, making it difficult to keep up with his progress, but now all he was doing was raising his right hand into the air and then closing it with blood still dried around it.

He stared at his hand with his thoughts running rampart ranging from what today is to how he had begun to steal form the MP's, and how he and Armin have become such great friends since them meeting just a year prior. Then his thoughts landed on his family, and how he would protect them with his dying breath, but the one thought that made him stop thinking fully was something he had not thought oh before until just now. 'What if there were more of those men, and they heard about what we did and wanted vengeance' Eric thought with an increasing sense of fear, that is until he remembered how he easily took care of those other men. 'If there is more of them, then I will easily kill them to' thought Eric with a little bit of cockiness at his feats in strength and speed.

He was awoken from his thoughts by a voice saying, _**"Eric what are you doing out here?"**_ asked Eren as he walked over to Eric and looked down at his tired form. Eric chuckled weakly and said, _**"just needed some alone time is all Eren; is mom all right I heard her screaming and crying?"**_ Eric said worriedly as he looked at Eren who looked down for a bit, wondering what he should tell Eric until he thought not saying anything would be the best for now and just nodded at him.

Eric for his part, was too tired to ask anymore questions about it so he nodded back and got back up from the ground to go bath away the evenings events and all of the blood, sweat, and tears he shed not too long ago. Eren was curious as to why Eric was dirty and sweaty, so he asked why but Eric just replied with **_"I just took a jog to the river and back, I wanted to stop thinking about how I had failed Anna and the orphans"_** , Eric said it aloud this time, his thoughts on what his true feelings depicted.

Eren had stopped after hearing what Eric had said, and turned to him with Eric wondering what Eren was doing until he felt a fist clock across his jaw. *bam* _**"ow..what the hell was that for Eren!?"** _Eric yelled angrily at Eren who just glared at him with his typical glare when he was pissed. Eric stood back up only to get punched back down, not wanting to hurt Eren with how tough he actually could be if he chose.

Eren then walked over to Eric and fixed him with his glare as he spoke out heatedly, _**"Eric how many times do we have to keep telling you that it was not your damn fault!?"**_ Eren screamed out at Eric who just sat there with his head pointed down at the dirt. Eren continued though, _**"Eric.. at first I was not going to say anything about it, but it seems I need to in order to get you to understand, mom was yelling and crying because of how depressed you were about the whole damn thing. Don't you think we all were affected by it a little, they were my friends to Eric not just yours, but you just had to think selfishly about it and put the burden on yourself that you alone was solely responsible for their death, well you not! I had the same amount of right to say I was at fault to!"**_

Eren was breathing very hard at this point, he said what he finally wanted to say to Eric for awhile now, if the look on Eric's face had to say anything about it. Eric was completely silenced by what his brother had just said to him, which made Eric look up at him in awe of how Eren felt the same responsibility Eric felt for the orphans and Annas death, but then anger at Eren for accusing him of being to selfish to care about anyone but him over today.

So Eric stood up and said to Eren, _**"Eren I have thought about all of you since the moment you brought me into your house as your new brother, not once have I only thought about myself and my survival, but I instead thought about yours and mom and dads. And how dare you accuse me of being selfish about today Eren, if it was not for me being to comfy with everything then they would still-"**_ Eren had stepped in and punched Eric again, but this time Eric stood his ground with his head turned.

Eric slowly turned his head back about to say something until Eren beat him to it, **_"if you are still so self centered with this whole thing Eric then why don't you start training to prevent this shit from happening again!?"_** , Eren roared at into Eric's face who adorned the same glared Eren has, _**"Eren as a matter of fact I have been training, for about three months now. All I have ever wanted since that day was to protect you guys from everything that comes our way, why can't you see that I'm-" "Trying to bear the damn burden alone, Eric I have been telling you this entire time that I want to help share that burden!"**_ Eren said as he interrupted Eric.

Eric just looked at Eren with a glare, showing that he did not care or listen to what Eren had just said, causing Eren to get even more angry and throw another fist at him, but Eric caught this fist and sent one of his own to Eren's right cheek. Erent fell down to the ground, but got right back up again and swung another right at Eric, but Eric was caught off guard as he was hit from the left and then punched in the stomach by Eren's right.

Eric dropped to his knees as he was grasping for breath, trying to process what had just happened in his head, 'what the hell was that, who taught him that move?', but before he could think anymore he was then kicked in the face onto his back by Eren. Eren then looked down on him again, but this time Eric was sporting a new bloody lip and nose; _**"who taught you how to do those moves Eren?"**_ wheezed out Eric as he looked up at Eren with pride filled eyes. _**"Hannes did after I asked him to teach me a month after that day Eric, now will you listen to me and shut the fuck up!"**_ Eren said at Eric after saying a word the teens in their group taught them about.

Eric just lied there in complete silence, staring at Eren and thinking about all that he had said to him tonight, and the only thought Eric could muster was that Eren was right. Right about his selfishness, right about how Eren feels responsible to, and right about how Eren wants to protect their family just as much as he does. So he slowly sits back up and looks at Eren saying, _**"Eren I think your right about the way I am acting, I am being selfish about today and how I'm not the only one who can deal with the problems head on, and for that I am sorry."**_ Eric said to Eren as he fully stood up to look at his brother in the eyes.

Eren nodded and finally lost his glare as he then put his arm under Eric's as he drug him back to the house with him saying to Eric "Eric I know how you feel about today, but I know to like I have said before, so please just let me help you protect our family together" Eren said to Eric in a determined tone as he looked at him. Eric stayed quiet until he said to Eren "your right Eren I was just overthinking everything and trying to bear all of the weight myself, but I know now that I was not the only one to train in private making sure I am strong enough for the next attack", Eric said with a chuckle as he finally passed out due to exhaustion.

As Eren carried his brother up the stairs, he knew that from today onward he and Eric will train to become stronger to protect the people they care about, themselves included. 'I hope that me and you will be ready for whatever comes our way Eric, and that when that threat does appear we can save everyone this time' thought Eren as he made it into their room without his mom noticing that they had just had a fight.

But Eren was wrong as two eyes that belonged to Grisha Yeager had witnessed that entire ordeal, knowing that everything that has happened up to this point was the right decision, 'I am glad that they both are finally on the same page for protecting their loved ones, I just hope that they will be ready when their time is needed to not only protect the ones they love but also to protect humanity itself' thought Grisha as he went back to doing his paper work.

* * *

 **Dauper Village... 5 a.m.**

A young girl with brown hair tied into a pony tail is sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming of making food with her mother with a smile on their faces, until she was woken up the sound of screaming and gun fire out side. "Mhmm..wha?" was what a young Sash Blouse was thinking as she looked out of the window to see what was going on. But when she did, all of the sleep immediately left her as she witnessed one of the families she frequently talked to get shot in their heads by men dressed in black with yellow arm bands in their right arms.

Sasha backed away from the window with tears in her eyes, freaking out over what she had just witnessed right outside her window. She was then scared by the sound of her door being kicked in by her dad Rein Blouse with his mustache and goatee wearing a panicked expression on his face, "Sasha are you alright!?" asked the man frantically as he looked her over with his grey eyes. Sasha looked at him and nodded with tears still streaming down her face, but he had no time to console her as he then picked her up and ran into their hall where her mother Emily Blouse was.

She had brown hair and brown eyes that held warmth in them as she took her daughter from Rein's hands as he grabbed his rifle and loading it ready for them to barge in, "mommy what's going on?" asked a scared Sasha to her mother who responded with "nothing sweetie just please go back to sleep ok? Daddy will protect us from the bad men. Emily was beyond scared for her family, because she had never seen men wearing these types of cloths before and that was scaring her more.

Rein was scared as well, but he needed to stay brave as his wife, daughter, and village was being attacked by these bastards that he had never seen before. "Emily I need you to go to stay here with Sasha and hide while I take care of these guys" after telling her this he handed her the rifle, but she protested, "Rein please don't leave us!". Rein just looked her with eyes filled with guilt as he took his bow and arrow and ran outside to fight whoever these men are.

As Rein was talking to his family, many people were slaughtered by these men who had laughed at everyone's suffering, that is until a hail of arrows went through several men's head's and knee's. Many who fell to the floor were then shot in the chests by more arrows from Rein as he charged through the village, seeing the stronger hunter's in the village quickly dispatching these intruders.

As he ran, he could see many being killed, and this had angered him and many others now at this gruesome sight laid out before them. He quickly made his way through the village grouping up with more and more hunter's as he went along, killing more and more men as they went.

It took them close to an hour to kill all of them, but they eventually succeeded in protecting the rest of the living village members, but the celebration was short lived as Rein heard his wife scream in their home. "EMILY!" Rein shouted as he ran towards his home, praying that his wide and daughter were alright. As he burst through the door, he could see a man grabbing his wife from behind while holding a pistol to her head with a crazed look on his face.

Rein was furious at the man for having his wife in his clutches, making him scream at the man to "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!", but the man only laughed crazily at Rein as he said for the first time, "AHHAAHAAHAH ah what...is your lovely wife in danger hahahahah". Rein was livid at this point, wanting nothing more than to kill this man right here and now. He took a step forward, but the man said "ah ah ah not so fast hick, if you want to see your wife alive again then you let me and her walk out of here and everyone puts down there bows and arrows got it".

Rein was angry that the man was going to take his wife, but he gave into his demands as he slowly lowered his bow and last arrow, until Sasha came out of nowhere and bit the man on his leg, causing him to let Emily go and to kick Sasha away from him yelling "ow that hurt you little bitch!". Emily quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and rammed it into his chest, but the man out of reflex shot Emily in the chest as well.

Rein quickly shot the arrow in between the man's eyes as he then ran over to his dying wife as she was gurgling blood with tears in her eyes, as she lay there with Rein holding her in his arms as he cried over her dying. She gently wiped away his tears and game him one last touch to his face until she closed her eyes for good.."AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out Rein in pure agony as he just held his wife in his arms as she took her last breath because of these monsters that had attacked their village.

"Mommy?...mommy!..daddy what happened to mommy, why won't she wake up" asked a scarred six year old Sash Blouse to her grief stricken father. He was so caught up in his grief that he had forgotten she was here, quickly waking him up from his trance as he realized he needed to tend to his daughter who had a hollow look in her eyes.

"Mommy is...mommy is dead hunny bee" Rein said to his daughter holding back his tears of sorrow, Sasha looked at him and then to her mommy then back to him as she soon began to cry out of anguish and sorrow at her mother being killed right in front of her. Rein just held his girl in his arms as she cried as hard as she could, but ten minutes later she passed out after being completely worn down from what had just happened.

As Rein laid her on his bed, he quietly wrapped her up in his blanket, and then walked down into the hall while picking up his dead wife and then bringing her outside to bury her. He held his head low the entire time, being totally devastated by his loss of Emily, but he soon found his sorrow turned to anger, and that anger spread revenge for his wife's murder. He went to one of the bodies and checked the yellow arm band, but what he saw on the band made him drop it and step back out of pure shock, 'n...no ...impossible, I thought the MP's killed that bastard twenty years ago' thought Rein in horror as he looked at the picture of a titan with blood on it's hands and a smile on it's face, the calling card of the worst man to ever live in these walls.

"Jack Wending" Rein whispered out in pure terror, trying to come up with why this man had attacked his village, but he soon squashed that fear and replaced it with anger as he then looked back at his wife's unmarked grave. 'This will not stand, I will get my revenge, even if it is Jack' thought Rein as he walked to the center of his village where everyone else that was old enough to know about Jack were panicking.

As Rein made his way to the center of the village, he screamed out loud "EVERYONE!", everyone there became quiet as soon as they heard Reins voice, wanting to hear what he wanted to say. " I know that the older people in the village know who attacked us, and are very afraid because of it, but I am here to say that these men were jokes compared to Jack's forces twenty years ago. I believe that we should take that fear and turn it into anger, because we now know that Jack is alive but till very weakened, giving us the ample opportunity to strike. All we need is the approval of the village council...where are the village council?" Rein asked as he realized that they were nowhere to be seen.

That is until an old man walked up to Rein and said, "Rein I am sorry to say this, but the village council is dead...which makes you in charge of the village now. I trust in your judgment Rein, have since you were little, but now the village is at stake here so choose wisely son.", and with that the old man left to go back and bury the rest of the dead. Rein looked down at the ground now, feeling the weight of the responsibility on his shoulders now, fully realizing that he is not a young man anymore that can run off and fight.

He was now the leader of Dauper, and that means he had to make a call that affected everyone present here right now, but when he looked up to see his new people he widened his eyes as everyone there gave him determined looks and hard nods, showing that many are ready to do what needed to be done for the sake of the village.

He took on a hard glare as he rose his voice signalling he meant business, "ALRIGHT YOU HEARD HIM, I AM YOUR NEW LEADER NOW, BUT I AM STILL ONE OF YOU. ALL I ASK IS TO LOOK AROUND YOU AND WITNESS WHAT THAT BASTARD HAS DONE TO US, NOW I WANT YOU TO THINK ON WHAT WE SHOULD DO, FIGHT BACK OR FORGET THIS HAPPENED AND POSSIBLY FACE OUR VILLAGE BEING DESTROYED NEXT TIME". As he finished his statement, one person shouted they will fight, then another, then another, until everyone in the village were screaming they wanted to fight.

Rein nodded at this and then said, "alright then, all we need now is more numbers, but I do not know who could help us with this situation, and the MP's would probably laugh in our faces anyway." "I know someone who could help" stated a teenage girl in a sand colored pair of pants and long sleeve pink shirt and a pair of green eyes and red hair in very short twin tails. "Who do you know?" asked Rein with a curious look as the girl just looked at him and smirked.

* * *

 **Underground**

 **2 A.M. Before the raid on Dauper**

A young red headed girl with pig tails is sitting on an abandoned building, humming a tune to her self until she saw two men walk down the street wearing funny yellow arm bands, curious as to what they were doing she dumped down to see. As she landed, she called out to them and yelled "oi, what are you guys wearing?" asked the girl with innocence and a devious smile on her face, "are you referring to the armband?" asked one of the men.

She nodded and pointed at it and asked, "does it mean anything?", the man who answered before had smiled at that and fully turned around to loo at her, while also saying "yes it does, it is a symbol of our great leader rising back to his former glory" proudly stated the man as he then asked the girl, "would you be interested in joining my dear?". She looked at him for a second, until she put a finger to her chin in thought, but then turned back to the man and said with a smile, "nah I don't think I want to wear that stupid armband on me all the time" .

At the statement the girl made, the other man got red in the face from anger and was about to attack at the girl, but the other man put a hand on his shoulder and smirked at him, causing the other to smirk back. "Well that is a real shame my dear, but how about we discuss it more at a small bar we found through this ally way ok?" asked the man with an easy smile, "mm ok" said the girl cheerily as she followed the men.

They went further into the ally until they were at a dead end, confusing the girl as she asked "hey where's the bar at?" to which the man smirked at her evilly and said to her, "it was all a ruse my dear, a way for us to get you in here all to our selves. You disrespected out leaders sign of acceptance, and I just can't stand to let you go after that. So now my dear with a pretty face like that, you will be able to pay off your rudeness to us with that big mouth of yours".

At first the girl was confused, until she realized what these men wanted and then said, "I would like to, buuut my big bro is expecting me now so I can't stay any longer to talk, bye!" she said as she tried to run past the men. But she was grabbed by her arm, causing her to look at the man with a glare as she kicked him in the balls and began to run out into a wider area.

But these men were very fast, eventually grabbing her and pinning her against the wall, "now that we got you, we will kill you for what you did to me, but before that though we might as well tell you that our leader plan on taking over this place". This made the girl quit squirming and look at the man in the face, asking "what?", the man chuckled and continued by saying "that is correct, and within a weeks time we will have over 1,000 men ready to destroy everyone and everything you love down here" the man then grew a very sadistic look on his face as he then said, "even your fucking big bro, ahahahahahahahaha" laughed the man as the girl just laid there in fear at the prospect that these men might even overpower her big bro.

As the man laughed, the girl became angry, so angry in fact she headbutted the man in his nose making him release her for her to then grab out a knife and stick it through his throat, causing him to gag on his own blood and then choke to death. The other man was mortified by this, attacking the girl and bringing her to the ground with the knife over his head, ready to stab her.

She yelled out "BIG BROOOO!" as the man plunged the knife down for it to then be caught by a man with yellow hair, and a pissed off look on his face. "So you tried to hurt Isabel huh? Well I guess I'll just have to make you suffer then" said the tall man with his fist raised. That is until more men with yellow armbands came and tried to attack the girl named Isabel and the yellow haired man next to her.

"What did you get yourself into this time Isabel? asked the man as they both got ready to fight the ten men that charged at them, "hehe I just made fun of their stupid armbands" said Isabel as she and the man charged at the men with yellow on. They collided, and both Isabel and the man had began to brutally kick these guy's asses without trouble, but they had more numbers on their side which gave them a huge advantage. But that did not stop the two people as they fought off the men and managed to kill four of them until they were eventually taken down by the rest.

The one that looked like the leader, smirked at both of them as he said "that was a strong fight you two, but it mattered little because we death bringers are far superior to you in every way" the man laughed as he kicked the yellow hared man in the face. The kick had brought some blood to the man's mouth as he spit it out to the side of where he layed out on his back, Isabel getting angry over the man doing that to her friend. "Laugh now you bastard, but when big bro gets here you will regret it", the man looked back at her with hungry eyes while saying to her, "you my dear are a real treat from what I heard, but those tow had no class at all. But I on the other hand will take good care of you my little sweet" the man said as he got close to the girls face, prompting her to head butt him and break his nose.

"OW you little bitch!" he screamed as he kicked her in the face to, and was about to do more when they heard another voice say "oi...what the hell are you bastards doing?" asked a teenage boy who had an unusual hair style with the under part of his hair being buzzed, and the top part being shaggy. The men looked at the new boy, because he was rather short for his age, and as well as rather very skinny to. This made the men all look at him and laugh at how how non threatening this boy looks.

"Ahhh look at the little brat trying to be tough, run along kid before we hurt you to" said another man that was very tall and very muscular. "Tch" said the young man as he walked to the very big man, pissing off said big man at this guys nerve. He swung at this asshole, but he was then flipped onto his head which knocked him out cold, and then charged at the other's until they were all broken and bloody.

He left the one on the ground last, because he wanted some answers from these yellow wearing freaks, "tell me exactly what you shit stains told those two to me now" said the man coolly with a blank glare on his face. "Hah as if I would tell you anything shorty" said the man with a smirk on his face at the jab at the man's height. The man just looked at him with his eyes narrowed ever so slightly more, and then just "tch" again, because the man had just managed to fully piss off this so called "weakling shorty".

After an hour of intense screaming and calm threats, the man had told everything to this newcomer who then went to check on hid family, "thanks for saving me big bro!" said Isabel as she hugged the man who just glared at her and told her to "get off me". She chuckled at his way of affection, but he then addressed the yellow hair man, "Furlan is it true what those dip shits said?" asked the man as he looked at Furlan who nodded at him in confirmation.

"Tch" he said as he then started to head back to their usual hangout spot at the bar, that is until Isabel spoke up and said "big bro I think we should do something about these guys" the man looked back at her and said, "why should we help out these miserable fuckwits?" he asked as he kept walking without looking back. Isabel stood her ground and said, "because if we don't do something big bro these guy's will be unleashed and I don't think even you could take down 1,000 of them at once". He stopped walking after she said that, he turned his head a bit so she could see one of his stormy eyes, signaling that he was indeed now paying attention.

Isabel decided that if she wanted big bros help then, she would have to be drastic; "simple big bro if we don't do anything about these guy's, then not only will everything we have down here be destroyed including the bar, but they could very well capture me and take turns to ra-" she was promptly cut off as the man knocked her on her head. "These losers won't touch you Isabel, but we do this my way got it" he said to Isabel with his usual bored look on his face. She smiled big at this, and then said really happily "thanks big bro Levi!" while also hugging him again, but before Levi could push her away from him Furlan beat him to it by prying her off him himself.

As Furlan fully got her off of him, he asked the biggest question yet, "how are you going to get some help Isabel?" Furlan asked her as she then shrugged her shoulders while saying "I have no idea". Furlan face palmed at that statement, but before he could say anything else to Isabel, a lone figure completely concealed in old cloth said with a very old female voice, "there are rumors about two young boy's that reside in the town of Shiganshina young girl, that is who will help you defeat these men". Isabel was confused about it but she was about to ask this old lady a question until said old lady looked at her and had then said, "you must go to Dauper village before 5 A.M., that is where they will start their first big attack against those two boy's. They will try to weaken their wills, but they are strong enough to survive this, but you need to go talk to a man named Rein, he is the one that will help you get to Shiganshina."

Isabel was a little creeped out by the lady, but she did not say anything as she then looked at the Furlan and Levi and told them that they need to stay here and guard the underground until a boy named Eric arrives with his army. Levi was skeptical about this broad, but in the situation he is in right now, he just nodded at her and signaled Furlan to follow as they went back to their bar to wait for a week. The old lady then told Isabel to get moving as she then dispersed into the shadows, freaking out Isabel more before she began her trek to Duper village, luckily knowing where it is since she had been given a map by Furlan who had stolen it from a merchant awhile ago.

* * *

 **Shiganshina District**

 **5 A.M. During the raid of Dauper**

Eric and Eren both were fast asleep in their beds, tired from all of today's events being either in the good or the bad, but they had managed to overcome their bullheaded ways and finally agreed to work together. Eric had also healed his injuries from Eren's punches, and had regained some of his stamina back that was enough currently to run a short marathon. But something had stirred Eric awake from his sleep, and then slowly raising up in his bed while rubbing out the sleep from his eyes with a big yawn.

He groggily checked his phone to see that it was only 5 right now, which meant something had awoken him and he is certain that whatever did was definitely not supposed to be here doing it. As he slowly got out of his bed to further investigate, he saw Eren had been awake as well already nodding towards Eric that he knew to something was not right in their house.

Indeed both of them were correct, as they watched five men wearing strange yellow arm bands on their sleeves making him that more curious about what they were doing in there house. Eric had a guess as to why they were here, and he knew it spelled trouble to his mom and dad, so he signaled Eren to take out the guy next to the table with his back turned while Eric motioned himself that he would take out the other man looking through the rooms.

Eren and Eric nodded at each other as they set their plan in action, only taking Eric a second to get into position and for Eric to do the same as well. They both sat there quietly until Eric put his hand up in the air with three fingers rose. Eric slowly count down his fingers until he had made a fist signalling Eren that now was the time to attack, and attack they did. As Eren jumped out from under the table knife in hand, he slashed the man's knees and quickly slashed his throat ready for one of them to come at him, but he did not have to because Eric quickly jumped up in the air and grabbed onto a man's neck and quickly snapped it moving onto the other three.

The men screamed out in agony as their bones were broken in different ways until they were given the sweet relief of death by neck break. Well four of them did at least, but the fith man was kept alive because of Grisha waking up to see what was going on. He was aghast at seeing his sons killing again, but he then recalled they only did it when they knew people would die if they did not kill the enemy first. He sighed as he walked over to the last man alive and looked straight into his eyes as he asked the man one single question, "who do you work for?".

The man for some unknown reason was absolutely terrified by this man, something about how he looked at him made it feel like he would attack him at any moment, and with the two boy's on either side of him he had very little choice if he wanted to live. He looked up at the man and said "I am part of the death bringers, and we are going to storm the surface world and take over the walls and give our rightful ruler the throne".

At first Grisha was trying to figure out who the death bringers were until he saw the armband on the man's arm, the same armband he first saw when he had recently arrived at the walls, and if this meant anything at all then he knew that the demons in human skin had finally returned to kill Grisha once and for all. 'Heh, well it took that bastard long enough to figure out where I went. No matter though, if Jack truly has come back then he must be trying to take over the walls again, and this time he has actual followers' thought Grisha grimly as he stared at the man with new hate.

Grisha then stood up and asked the man, "so Jack has finally come to claim his vengeance on me then?"; the man looked surprised that he knew that, but quickly shook it off as he nodded with an evil smirk and then looking at both of his sons saying, "no not just you now, master had heard what these two did to his surface spies, and his best men, something that master really did not like. But now it does not matter, because in a week's time an army of 1,000 strong will come here and wipe your whole fucking family out" the man said with a big smile on his face, thinking that there is no hope for the Yeager family.

Grisha was actually scared now, scared that he may have to transform again just to save his family, he was already making peace with himself when he heard Eric speak up. "Wait your the guy's that killed our friends at the orphanage?" asked Eric with a growing glare on his face, Eren right along with him in his emotions currently flowing through them both. Eric walked closer to the man and then bent down right into his face, telling the man that "even if you send a hundred thousand men to kill us it would not be enough, because you just told the wrong person that your master was behind this" Eric said to the man who then quickly realized he may have just messed up big time in telling them their plans.

Eren also looked at the man and said, "yea my brother is right you should not have told us that you were responsible, because now me and him are going to wipe you fuckers off the face of the earth". The man tried to get away from them both, but he then stumbled back towards a wall, cowering as he saw the three Yeager man slowly make their way to him getting ready to give this man a well deserved lesson in pain.

* * *

It was now morning in Shiganshina, and Grisha had set out to find Hannes and alert him of what was to come, while also telling Carla that there is someone trying to kill them all. She was freaked out and wanted to leave that day, but Grisha stopped her and said that it was best if they stayed in this district. Eren and Eric on the other hand, quickly set foot off to their hideout already forming a plan of what they are going to do.

"Ok everyone listen up" Eric said at the head of the table with Eren, "my brother and I were attacked this morning by more men that murdered the orphans, and we now know that the entire army is coming here". Many of the people there were freaking out over the prospect of what their leaders were saying to them, but Frank then stood up and asked, "what are we going to do then boss?" all of the other's nodding at what he said.

"What we are going to do is get as many from here as possible to fight these guys back" Armin suddenly piped up and said out loud with no fear in his eyes being shown, "that's why we need all who are willing to kill to keep our home safe". Everyone went quiet at that until about thirty of the fifty there raised there hand, Armin nodded at this and said "ok then, Eric what about the others?" Armin asked Eric as he looked at the twenty that did not.

He took a deep breath and then said, "I know that killing is not something you want to do, I understand that fully because I wish I myself could say I have not killed anyone, but I have. It was due to keeping the one's I love safe and nothing more, and I know that the one's who will not fight are curious as t what your role is. That is very simple, we have a week to get as many men, women, and children together ready to fight these 1,000 soldiers coming here to kill us. I am not asking this to you as your boss no, I am asking as a fellow Shiganshinian that you stand up and be the reason why our home will survive this onslaught".

At first it was quiet, but then a single clap happened then another until the entire group was clapping, ready to help in anyway they possibly could. "Boss, when are we staring then?" asked Frank with a determined smile on his face, Eric returning the favor while saying "now", as they then ran out of the room going throughout the district warning as many as possible, and recruiting as many as possible to.

"What are we going to do guy's?" asked Armin to his friends as they both looked at each other and then to the gas room, both Eren and Eric nodding to each other as they went to grab out the 3dmgs and the gas canisters. "Armin, this is what we are going to do, we are going to learn how to use these puppies right here" Eric said to Armin who then asked, "who's going to teach us how to use these things?".

"I will!" said a cheery voice from behind Armin causing he to leap beside his friends and for Isabel to laugh at his girly scream, "ahahahah you scream like a girl ahahah", after Isabel had stopped laughing from Armins scream, she then began to tell them everything she knows about the army. "We know" both Eren and Eric said at the same time when Isabel asked about it, she blinked and then went on with how she had brought around 50 men from Dauper village ready to fight.

"That is helpful news, but hopefully we have enough men by the end of today" Eric said to all of them as he looked at a map of Shiganshina.

* * *

It was now the end of the day, and the group had accumulated about 100 people to fight in Shiganshina, giving Eric a good assessment of what he and Eren would be dealing with. Grisha had made it back with Hannes to see over a hundred people at their house, but then spotted Rein with Sasha who was gorging into a potato. "Rein, it has been awhile since we have last seen one another, where is Emily?" asked Grisha as he walked over to Rein, "she...she was killed by these bastards...Sasha saw the whole thing, and now she won't stop eating the food", Rein said with a guilty look on his face.

Grisha looked at Sasha who was now eating another potato with a big happy smile on her face, and how she seemed completely over joyed even though the situation at hand was grim. "I believe that what she had witnessed had caused her brain to cope with the situation it thought best for Sasha, and from the looks of it, it is food" Grisha told Rein his diagnosis of Sasha's new eating habits. "It would be best to never bring up her mother again" Grisha said somberly to which Rein nodded at and said "thank you Dr. Yeager, I will try to help my daughter as best as I can" Rein said with a sad smile on his face.

Grisha nodded at that and left to go find out why there were so many people her, but Eric ran up to him and told Grisha everything that they had done today, including what Eric had done to the MP's as well. Grisha for his part was not angry with Eric, because he to in his youth hated a police type force, and he even told Eric to just not do it again and he would not tell his mother about it. Eric nodded at that as he then walked in front of everyone present and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone here today has a reason or another to fight these bastards that had tried to hurt our families or us, and I know many had lost family from Dauper village because of these guy's, but I am here today to say that even though we have one week before these assholes show up, we will train as much as possible in the outer are of Maria so that we may have enough room to practice fully. We will leave to Dauper in the morning, and I hope that all of you are prepared because we are about to go to war with a very infamous criminal long since dead, but I know most of you know who it is. So I am going to cut this short and say that I know a lot of you are scared right now, and I don't blame you for a second because I am to but right now, those standing here today are the one's that will stop this Jack as soon as possible.

In other word's, we are going to attack Jack in the underground, and we are going to be victorious" Eric said his final part with everyone giving out thier battle cry's. As Eric stood down from the make shift stand made out of boxes, Carla walked up to him with tears in her eyes saying, "please don't go Eric I am beggin you please don't", "mom I am sorry but I have to go, because they tried to kill all of us in our sleep, and those bastards are the reason for Anna's death. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep Eren and myself safe, so just please try not to kill yourself with worry" Eric said to Carla as he hugged her for the last time that day.

Grisha was headed with them, because he knew that they needed all the help they can get, he even got Hannes to tell the MP's against Eric's wishes that there was going to be fighting in the underground against Jack. He hoped that the MP's would get off their high horse this one time and help them, because he just knew that Eric would be too busy fighting Jack himself.

As Eren and Eric got prepared for tomorrow, they saw Armin with Isabel waving at them as he came up to them with a bag full of supplies on his back. "Armin what are you doing, I thought that your parent's are not allowing you to go?" asked Eren as to why Arminw as here, Armin smiled at Eren and said, "that's because they don't know I am here". Eren and Eric both were shocked at how brave Armin has become, but they had little time to worry about that now as they then addressed Isabel, "so when do we start training with the 3dmgs?" asked Eric as he looked up at the older girl who smile at him and said, "we will practice tomorrow, because I'm to hungry right now.

Eric looked at her blankly and then smiled widely at her, "me and you are going to get along just fine I can tell" Eric said as he had a new hop in his step after that revelation. Eren was laughing silently to himself about the situation, but he then thought about what is to come, 'whoever you are Jack, you made the wrong mistake by messing with the Yeager brothers, and when we find you...you will die' Eren thought with fists clenched and a determined glare as he watched the sun go down fully for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Week before destiny**

As Eric awoke from his slumber, he got himself mentally prepared for the utter hell he is going to put his body through before the week's end, in hope of him becoming stronger for his sake and others.

He was going to wake up Eren, but he was missing from his bed and had shown no sign of him leaving before Eric had, shocking Eric because he was usually up first in the mornings. As he stepped out into the kitchen though, he saw that Grisha, Rein, and Hannes were there discussing how this will go out and where they will be when the fighting starts. "Where is Eren at dad?" asked Eric as he looked at Grisha now wide awake after hearing the plans for Rein's men to use their expert bow and arrow skills.

"He is outside doing something Eric, he told me to let you know that he wanted you out there to help him practice with that girl Isabel" Grisha said as he looked up from the map that was on the kitchen table. Eric nodded at that then went outside to see Armin there and Eren both watching and listening to what Isabel was telling them about 'proper 3dmg'.

Eren had spotted him and waved him over as he was wearing brown straps everywhere on his body, as well as Isabel herself with her personnel set of 3dmg and gas. He walked over there to see that she was currently telling Armin how to properly put on said straps on his waist and legs, and then her helping him put on the equipment itself with her smiling, and Armin blushing out of embarrassment.

Eric smiled a little at that as he then turned to be face full of brown as Eren had shoved them into his face, at first confusing him what these are until he got a better view of them as he took them off his face to see Eren there with a serious expression on. "Eric there is no time to laugh right now, we need to be fully focused on fully training to our limits before the week is up got it" Eren said to Eric seriously who also adorned a serious expression and had begun to listen to Eren about how to put these things on.

It took Eric very little time though, because of his advanced thought process, he had been able to figure out how to put it on when he watched Eren do it once, pissing off Eren a little with this but quickly put it to the side for now. Eric had also put on his 3dmg that he 'borrowed' from an MP a while ago, but then quickly realized that they had no trees to swing on.

"Hey Isabel, we have no trees here that can be swung off of, why are we putting on the 3dmg's now?" asked Eric as he was confused as to why they had went through the trouble in the first place to put them on, Isabel replied back with her smirk and saying "to help you little rookies get used to the feel of them". Eric after seeing her logic, had shrugged and just walked over to where Isabel and his two closest friends were being taught about how to use inertia and the movement in their hips to get best movement out of the 3dmg's.

Isabel had went on for two hours about how to use their equipment, Eren had been eager to really use them as well as Eric, but he new that he did not have to rely on them as much as Eren or Armin, 'better not tell them out in public' thought Eric to himself as he watched Eren practice using the buttons on the handles of the 3dmg's to help him progress in time. Seeing as how they had a week, they had better train as hard as physically possible, but everyone had now rose up ready for the day, signaling it was the end for today for now on 3dmg lessons.

Eric, Eren, and Armin had put their 3dmg's into their separate carrying cases on their horses, who were provided to them and taught how to ride by Rein the day before, were now in streets practicing punching and kicking. It was mostly Eren and Eric sparring against each other because Armin was more tactical than physical in a fighting aspect anyway, but as he watched Eric and Eren fight on he was more amazed by their sheer will power to get stronger.

'They may not truly be related by blood, but those two sure are cut from the same cloth...well Eren being more head strong and rush in while Eric was more tactical then even me sometimes' mused Armin as he watched how Eric was teaching Eren how to punch and use basic leg sweeping moves correctly, and soon after they had started this exercise, Eren had began to show major improvement with what little time they have.

'Good, Eren is improving drastically and I as well am becoming stronger by the second' thought Eric as he signaled for them to stop sparring for now and to regroup with the other's for now. When they had arrived to the other's, they saw all of them getting ready to head out towards wall Maria then to Dauper; Eric made his way to his father to see if he and Rein were ready to go, but before he could get there he was caught by Hannes who had Eren with him to.

'Wonder what he wants?' thought Eric as he was lead to the side of the house for more privacy, "Eric, Eren I know you two have done some really tough things in your young lives so far, but please just promise me that you two will always be there for one another" Hannes said to them while in a crouched position and a serious face worn by him for the second time towards the Yeager brother's.

They nodded towards Hannes that they know and will, but Hannes then said something to Eric that made him look at Hannes in shock, "Eric there is something I need to tell you...I...I..am very sorry for what happened to the orphans, I should have been there to prevent it and yet I was to busy drinking and playing cards with the guys." Hannes looked down after saying that, shoulders sinking and then rising back up after Hannes took in a deep breath.

He raised his head again to look at them, but this time they had tears in them as he said, "bit I want you to know that if anybody is to blame for what happened, then I should be it. I never should have let that happen and yet I did, and I can never take it back but what I can do is help you two in any way I can. From this point on I will help you two with anything you need ok?" Hannes said to them both as they both had their eyes downcast.

Eric then looked up at Hannes and nodded, Eren looked at him and stuck out his fist to which Hannes looked at but then bumped it with s small smile on his face while saying one last thing to them both as he stood to his full height and turned to walk away while not looking back saying, " oh and one last thing you two...go kill that son of a bitch for me".

They just stood there and watched as Hannes faded into the crowd of civilians, with a lot on both of their minds and hearts over what he said to them both. After they finished their individual thoughts, they had returned to the other's to prep themselves, and to say goodbye to their mother one last time.

Grisha sat on the steps to their house as he twiddled the key in hims palms thinking to himself, 'soon you two will be ready to see what's inside of the basement, but for now I will protect you both from him...I swear it' he gripped the key tight with his final thought, signaling him that it was time to head out.

* * *

 **5 Hours later...**

They had finally arrived to their training area by near early evening, tired from the long trip but ready to start their individual training regimes, but the Yeager brothers were thinking about how they are going to fight off 1,000 dangerous semi trained men with only 150. They would have begun to panic a little if not for Isabel snagging them both from their makeshift beds to the forest next to Dauper.

"It's not like those super big tree's, but it will do since you two are so tiny" Isabel said out loud with a big smile on her face as she patted Eren and Eric on the heads. They protested but were ignored as Isabel waved over Armin who had already been geared up since arrival to the village. "Well It took us a little longer to gather the supplies for the trip and fight in wall Maria, but now we can start your literal crash course 3dmg training" Isabel said happily.

'WE ARE GOING TO DIE!' thought the three young boy's after Eric and Eren had geared up as well, but they could not think about their teacher's methods since she was the only person who could teach them right now. Isable first told them to practice attaching and grappling back their hooks for ten minutes to get used to them, and then she soon told them to shoot one wire next to a tree and then the other to the direct opposite tree.

"Um Isabel why are we putting wires to either sides of us?" asked Eren as he was confused on what the purpose of this exercise was for. "It's simple Eren, it's so we can practice getting out balance down when suspended in the air by the 3dmg's" said Armin as he looked at Eren who then looked determined as he shouted "I am going to beat this" as he rose himself off of the ground shakily at first but then managed to stay rather still after, and with a huge smile on his face and fists raised in the air.

Eric and Armin clapped while Isabel gave a smile and two thumbs up to Eren who had lowered himself to the ground to let Armin go next. Armin was much more shaky with his lift off, but he was stable enough to stay up right witch gave Isabel hope he will get better at it, and then Eric's turn rolled around as he rose himself into the air.

Eric was completely still, no shaking in sight as he smirked at Eren and Armin with how well he was doing, but Eren was not amused as he picked up a pebble and threw it at Eric who flipped upside down while dodging it. At firs Eric thought he would get back up from his cool dodge, but he could not and now was stuck as both Eren and Isabel were cackling at him.

They eventually got more used to the balance as they then began to actually fly around, but when they first had tried this they had crashed several times and ran into one another a lot. It took them three hours to get decent with the 3dmg's, and with the time they are given before the impending fight, they had made huge improvements.

* * *

It was now later evening, with Eren, Armin, and Isabel leaving back to camp to get some rest for more training later, but Eric had stayed behind as he was sitting on a tree branch and watched the fields of grass be slowly moved by the wind. "Hey what are you doing up there?" asked a young voice with innocent curiousness. Eric looked down to see a young girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes with some bread in her hands, but then quickly vanish as she finished off her snack before supper.

"Just watching the world around me" said Eric as he saw the girl look confused by what he said, "why are you doing that" asked Sasha as she climbed up the tree to better talk with the strange boy. Eric was a little shocked at the girl's climbing speed but soon shrugged it off as he replied to her question with "well just look around and see for yourself".

Sasha just shrugged her shoulder's and did what the boy said as she watched a doe and her baby walk by, then a bird flew over head flying free in the sky, and then a lady bug fly onto Sasha's nose as she giggled at that. Eric smiled at that moment of cuteness as he then looked back to see more birds fly into the sunset, but was disrupted by Sasha saying "you are right, watching the world is fun!" Sasha said with a smile on her face.

Eric nodded at that and smiled at how this girl seemed to enjoy nature more than he does, but that begs the question as to who she is. "What's your name?" asked Eric to the girl who looked back at him with a smile and said "I'm Sasha Blouse what's yours?". "My name is Eric Yeager, nice to meet you Sasha" Eric said to her as he gave Sasha an equally happy smile while also asking her if she was Rein's daughter, Sasha nodding her head at the question and saying, "yep he's my papa".

Eric put that info in the back of his mind as he then began to talk to Sasha about meaninglessness things until the supper bell was called, "oh that's the dinner bell, come on Eric let's go eat!" shouted an excited Sasha to Eric who looked equally as thrilled about food. "Hey Sasha wanna have a food eating challenge?" asked Eric with a smirk as he watched Sasha light up like a firework as she screamed "YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" as she ran towards their camp, but before he could catch up to her someone grabbed onto his shoulder.

He looked back to see Rein with a neutral look on his face, "I see that you have made friend's with my daughter Sasha" Rein said to Eric who nodded in return, "yep she seems pretty fun to be around" said Eric as he looked at Rein with a smile. Rein for his part took a deep breath and continued to say what he wanted to say to Eric, "Eric...please be careful with my daughter"; Eric was confused about that but was cut off from speaking as Rein told him about Sasha and her problem.

Eric was saddened by what happened to Sasha's mom, and angry at the bastards that did it to her, but he quickly got a hold on his emotion's as he told Rein "don't worry Mr. Rein, I will keep her safe just like everyone else I care about". Rein looked at Eric dead in the eye's after saying that, trying to see if he held any ill will but found none and then just nodded at Eric as he walked off to eat with Grisha and the other's.

Eric just stood there as he watched the stars come out after the sun had set, letting him see a shooting star fly by his head. He closed his eye's and made his wish, 'I wish that I will one day be able to repay my family for everything I have put them through since finding me'. After making that wish, he then ran to camp to face Sasha in a food eating challenge, but soon fount out that Sasha was the master food eater.

* * *

 **'Two day's have past since that night, and everyone present at the camp have grown stronger in their own way's, with most notably being how the trio had fully figured out how to use their 3dmg's to an efficient degree. While Rein and his men had honed their shooting skills more and more with each hour, and Grisha crafting several remedies for the event's to follow. Isabel was ecstatic that her student's had took so well to the 3dmg's, but also wished that Levi and Furlan were here to see this with her. Now four day's are left as the Yeager brother's train even more to become stronger before meeting Jack.'**

* * *

 **Mid day...**

Eric and Eren are flying through the tree's, laughing all the way as they felt the rush from using the 3dmg's, and from the looks of how they were dirty and sweaty, they had been doing it ever since sunrise. Armin had took a break a few hours ago to study up on the lay out of the are of the underground they would be fighting in, coming up with as many possibilities as he could. Isabel went to go practice her self knowing that her student's can do their own training now, but mostly just her practicing on knife kills while using her 3dmg.

Eric and Eren had eventually stopped their training as to keep gas for more practice and for the fight itself, because they knew that they would need it there more than here. They had decided to just go and see Sasha as she had gotten really close with Eric after the eating competition, and after them hanging out during their breaks. Her even befriending Eren while talking to Eric about her favorite foods and his as well, but he knew that Sasha was a sweet girl if a little bit dimwitted.

But Eren did not mind seeing as how their problem had affected Sasha as well, making Eren want to help her out in any way he could for her which mostly was him and Eric feeding her some of their food. As Eren finished his thought, he looked at Eric who was wearing a bit of a glare as he was staring off into the distance, but before he could say anything to him about it Eric was suddenly tackled to the ground by the red ball of energy known as Sasha.

Sasha was laughing about the whole thing, and at first Eric was shocked but quickly laughed to seeing who had attacked him just now. "Hey Eric wanna play tag?" asked Sasha as she was hopping on her toes at the thought of playing, "sure Sasha, I could use a break anyway" said Eric to her as he took off his gear and laid it beside his bed, and then quickly turned around and tapped her on the shoulder while yelling "tag".

He quickly ran away as Sasha ran after him, both laughing giddily all the while, but they soon became tired and bored from their game and had decided on talking to Eren and Armin while eating their lunch for the day. "Say Armin, how long have you known Eric and Eren?" asked Sasha as she snacked on her potato. "Well I have known Eren ever since I was a little kid, and I met Eric last year after he was first adopted by the Yeager's" Armin told Sasha with a smile on his face, happy about Sasha's curiousness about her new friends.

Sasha was like a sponge when it came to her new friends, taking in everything she could about them because of how different they were than the children in her village, but a good different that she really liked. "What about you Sasha? asked Armin to Sasha as she looked confused and asked "what about me Armin?". Armin went on to tell her about how they wanted to know about her life and village before this whole thing began, but when Armin brought up the attack on Dauper, all of Sasha's cheerfulness completely vanished.

At first Armin did not know why she was sad until he remembered about her mom, but before he could apologize to her about it she got up and ran into the forest. Armin got up and was about to chase after her, but Eric grabbed his shoulder and shook his head no as he then got up to go after her. "I can't believe I asked that to her and knew she had suppressed that memory" self berated Armin as he looked down at the table in shame.

"Armin look at me" said Eren as Armin looked at him, "it is not your fault, it slipped your mind because of how fine Sasha was acting, don't worry because I myself keep forgetting about her trauma to" Eren told Armin as he had his eye's downcast in sadness at forgetting about how Sasha is right now.

"Do you think she will be ok?" asked Armin as he looked at Eren who then looked up at him and said, "I believe with Eric here she can".

* * *

As Sasha finally stopped running, all of the events from that night had resurfaced after her blanking them out after passing out from all the sheer shock, but now had hit her with a vengeance as she fell to her knees and began to ball her heart out over her mom. But she soon felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked up to see Eric there with a sad smile on his face as he asked her how she was doing.

Sasha didn't respond with words, but instead responded with her tackling Eric to the ground and began to cry out her pain into Eric's neck as he just lied there and let her do it. She cried for a long time, but eventually she had calmed down enough to a small wimper as Eric then rose both of them in sitting positions, but Sasha being in his lap as he held her close to him.

He gently rubbed her back as she soon became quiet and had just lied there in his arms, welcoming the warmth his body gave her as she eventually rose her tear stained face to look at Eric in the eye's and thank him for being there for her. Eric soon asked "are you going to be ok Sasha?", Sasha responding with a simple shrug as she continued to lay in his embrace.

She stayed like this for a bit longer, but she soon rose to her feet and looked at Eric with her puffy eye's and said, "I know Armin is probably upset with what he said, but can you tell him that it was not his fault and that I needed to let out my sorrows instead of forgetting about them". Eric soon stood up as well and nodded to her as they began to walk back to camp, with grim thoughts in mind until he saw that Sasha was smiling now, but he had no idea why.

He wanted to ask her why, but he soon thought against it and let her have this since she had been forced to remember everything that had happened to her. As he turned his head back around, he felt Sasha get closer to him and stayed like that for the rest of the trip back, both knowing that they had both become a lot closer after this than before.

* * *

 **'It was now the final day before the fight, and both Eren and Eric were taking today to rest up for tomorrow as well as becoming closer with Sasha as she had needed help with her trauma. She had gotten much better after the day with Eric, but her endless hunger remained with her and probably will never leave her, but Grisha had since first arriving here has waited until he had the perfect opportunity to tell his children about his past with Jack, and today was the day he was going to do it.'**

* * *

Eric was currently tuning up his 3dmg, when Eren had popped out of nowhere and said that dad needed them for something in the main tent, making Eric wonder what it was that Grisha needed them for. As they made their way to the tent, they went over everything that had done this week that had involved their progress. Eric had gotten a little stronger over the week, and Eren had become pretty good at the basic hand to hand combat training that they would practice for hours at a time if they did not practice 3dmg.

When they did get good at the 3dmg, they had begun to fight mid air with them since they did not have any blades on them, but that did not stop them from perfecting what they were given. Eren and Armin became proficient in using their 3mg, having become good enough to fly threw the trees at a fast pace as well as low to ground combat since the trees were not too high, but it was mostly Eric and Eren for the fighting as usual.

Eric on the other hand, seemed to be like a blur in the wind with how fast he can move with it, even having Isabel time it to see how fast it takes him to complete an obstacle course they set up. Eric finished it within ten seconds of Isabel saying go, proving to her that Eric was defiantly not a normal human being.

But they soon arrived to the tent and went in to see what Grisha wanted from them, but when they did enter they saw him slowly sipping tea quietly as he was facing them with his typical neutral stare. "What do you need dad?" asked Eric as he and Eren sat in front of Grisha, "I have something to tell you boy's about my past with Jack" Grisha cutting straight to the point said.

Both of the brother's interest were peaked then, waiting for Grisha to tell them how he met Jack, "it all started a year before I met your mother Eren, I was in Shiganshina for the first time at this point and I was very curious about the district so I decided to take a look. But it was the time during the plague that had killed many people at that time, something very heart breaking for many parents who had lost their child to it. I was worried about these people, and seeing as how I am a doctor I helped out the district and fully cured the sick from the disease.

I was praised as a hero after that day, and was thrown a celebration as a show of thanks, and seeing as how I was younger then I had thought it would have been exciting to be in. But as I was walking through the streets and meeting people who came to me, I met a person who had their entire body concealed in cloth, and that yellow armband tied on his neck barley visible. I asked if he needed something, but he instead grabbed me and threw me into an ally way and had attacked me. This man was something I had never witnessed before in my life, he was so fast I could barley see where he was coming from, but he was just toying with me and nothing more.

Because as soon as he was bored, he ran up to me and grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up in the air, and said something I will never forget him saying. "You killed my plague, now I'm gonna kill you", I was utterly terrified by this point, but I quickly thought of something and pulled out a spare scalpel from my back pocket and jammed it into the mans left eye as he screamed out in pain. He had tried to attack me after this, but was stopped as a bunch of MP's and Hannes had come to try and take this guy, but at the time I did not know that the man was Jack, the same man that had murdered his entire family right in front of his son before killing him to, and trafficking little orphans and adults for sex slaves.

The worst part was that he did it all, simply because he was bored and wanted to have some fun" Grisha said the last part with disgust as he focused back to Eren and Eric who had looks of sheer rage on their face, both ready to kill this man for the atrocities he had committed. "So that's why he wants to kill you to dad, because you escaped him a long time ago and humiliated him by doing it" said Eric as Grisha nodded.

"But know that you know, you must keep this in mind tomorrow, Jack is very dangerous and could possibly wipe us all out by himself" both Yeager brother's looked shocked at what their father just told them, scaring until he saw Grisha smile and say, "is what I would say if Eric had not come along now, but Eric keep in mind that though you are very strong, you are still very much human", Eric nodded at what Grisha had said.

"Don't worry dad, I promise that tomorrow Jack will die" Eric told his father with a hardened stare, making Grisha nod at him and then telling them that they should go and get ready to move tomorrow. They nodded and went to pack up everything that had, ready as ever for tomorrow.

* * *

Night had befallen the camp as many of the people had already went to sleep, in preparation for tomorrow being a very long day for many of them, but Eric was not asleep because he was about a mile from the camp in a pond, cleaning off all of today's filth. He had been there for thirty minutes just sitting in the pond and enjoying the quiet, but he knew that he needed to get back and go to sleep.

He got out of the pond and quickly dried off with a towel, and then preceded to put on his pants seeing as that would be best clothed first, but before he could put on his long sleeve, he heard gasps and whipped his head around to see Sasha and Isabel there both staring at his scars. Eric quickly realized what they were staring at, prompting him to say to them "I know what you two are thinking right now, and to answer you questions about why I have these scars, then I can't" Eric now has his head down and tears streaming down his face, because two people have discovered his horrible secret.

Sasha snapped out of her stupor as she heard Eric crying and on his knees, worried for her friend she quickly rushed over to see what was wrong with him. "Eric what's wrong, why are you crying?" asked a sad Sasha as she put a hand on his shoulder making him tense at her contact. He scooted away from her and said, "you don't want to be seen with me Sasha, just take a look at my body" Eric said as he stood up with his arms spread out to his sides so she could see him better.

"Have you ever wondered why I can do all of these amazing things Sasha?" Eric asked as she nodded back at him causing him to chuckle, "hehe I do to,but the only think I can go off of is that these scars have something to make me like this,...a freak". Eric had turned from Sasha as she looked shocked that Eric had called himself a freak, but Isabel beat her to saying something, "Eric wanna know something?" asked Isabel as she got in front of Eric.

Eric looked at her and nodded his head slowly, "my brother Levi is kind of Like you you know" Isabel said to Eric who had his interest spiked by the notion of her brother being a freak like him. "Yep he has freakish strength and speed to, especially with the 3dmg, but I think your faster than him, and that is saying a lot trust me" Isabel said with a smile as she put both hands on Eric's shoulders as she said that Eric is not a freak to her, just another normal occurrence in her eyes.

Eric felt better after hearing that, but was still ashamed that they saw his scars, he wanted no one to see his scars ever, because he was very insecure when people stare at his entire body. Ever since he had been with the Yeagers, he had shown no one his scars, not even Armin knows about them and he plans on keeping that way to.

But Sasha on the other hand, did not want Eric to feel insecure about his scars, at least to her, so she boiled up the nerve and hugged him saying that he did not have to hide it from her, she was his best friend forever and scars meant nothing to her. Eric felt intense relief after hearing Sasha say that, making him happier about his scars being shown, but he still asked her if she could keep this between them.

Sasha wanted to ask why, but she remembered how he broke down when two people saw his scars, making her agree with his terms because of how destroyed he would be if a mass of people had saw his scars. Isabel had also agreed, saying that he was her student, and no one would hurt her students, Eric had actually become quite fond of Isabel after spending a month with her, seeing her as an older sister of sorts.

He soon had added her into his heart as family, and he swore that no harm would come to his "big sis" if he had anything to say about it, ' I promise I will protect you big sis, even if we are outside the walls and it's to foggy and rainy to see and hundreds of titans surrounded us...I would kill them all and leave with you alive' thought Eric to himself as he swore that to his grave.

He was brought out of his musing's as he was handed his shirt by Sasha with a smile on her face, smiling and thanking her as he put it on, and then finally realizing how did they find him. "Oh I wanted to share some of my extra potato with you, but you were not in your bed, and then I saw Isabel sitting on a tree branch. So I asked her if she could help me look for you, and it took nearly an hour until we did and here we are." Sasha said with a sheepish smile on her face.

At first Eric had a blank stare on his face, but it soon broke out into a smirk and then giggling, and then full blown laughter at Sasha's antics when it came to food, causing her and Isabel to start laughing with them as they made their way back to camp

* * *

We see a darkroom only lit by one candle, with a figure behind the candle with the shadow covering their face. "Mhmhmhmhm...tomorrow is the day, and I can finally have my vengeance on those Yeager's. Their deaths will be slow and painful hehehehehahahaahaahhaha...enjoy your last night on earth...protectors of Shiganshina... hahhahahahahahahah" the figures laugh echoed throughout the night, showing that this person is ready for vengeance, ready for death, ready for blood, and ready to kill that little Eric bastard himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: War for the underground**

It is morning time in the underground, and most of its inhabitants are slowly waking up to their never ending shit pile of a life, and with how things have been with the yellow arm band people running amok around here, it got worse after that.

Sun shined in through the holes in the dirt ceiling several meters above the city itself, broken and shattered before it could have been a real town. Levi was currently at their usual hang out bar waiting for Isabel to get back today, as it is the day that some lunatic shit stain is going to try and attack this place and then the rest of the walls.

'I don't see the logic in having only 1,000 men try and take all of the walls, tch this bastard is a real pain' thought Levi as he was sipping on his tea in the typical manner with his fingers at the very tip of the brim. Furlan was out scouting the area with his personnel 3dmg set, giving Levi some needed alone time seeing as how he and Furlan both have scouted out this entire place and nothing to drastic had happened...yet.

Levi was finishing up on his tea when he heard screams and gun fire coming from outside the bar, causing him to turn his head and stand up as he knew once he stepped out there, he would be fighting non stop. As Levi made his way out of the bar, who saw twenty armed men crowding around a bunch of dead bodies that they had killed, laughing maniacally about it as they continued to slaughter more innocence.

"Tch" Levi said as he charged at the men with a blank stare, scaring a few of them that had heard his footsteps coming their way. "Looks like we got a fighter boys" said one of the men, as Levi made it to them and jumped into the air and delivered a spinning kick to the mans that spoke head. He was flung away from the others in with his neck fully twisted the opposite way, scaring the other men as they all charged at him as he stood there with his arms at his sides.

"Kill this asshole!" shouted out one the yell arm band men as all nineteen of them circled and attacked Levi, correction, they had tried to attack Levi but he had jumped high into the air and then back flipped with one of his legs raised ready to plant his heel into somebody's skull. It did land on someone's skull, but it not only hit them and killed them, it had crushed their skull into making brain fly everywhere and onto the remaining men.

"OH MY WALLS WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled out another man as Levi had grabbed him by the arm and twisted it causing his arm to fully twist around once, ripping out all of the mans tendons and bones, but before he could scream in pain, Levi had ripped out his throat and threw him at a group of three more yellow men that he swiftly went over to and efficiently killed them all in a combination of blunt hits to grappling and twisting.

The fifteen still standing had stopped to stare at this monster in humans skin, angering them all to jump at him with Levi at first fighting them off until they eventually out manned him and restrained him to the ground. Levi struggled to get up, but it was no use as he looked up at a man that had a large axe in his hands that he was about to unleash onto his skull. But before this could happen, Levi heard the sound of gas being propelled toward them as he saw Furlan drop kick the axe wielder to the side, and him holding Levi's 3dmg in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Took you long enough you shitty slow poke" Levi said to Furlan as he equipped his 3dmg and fired two wires into two of the men's knees and then retract it with them being drug to him as he jumped up and crushed both of their skulls in. "Sorry I had to take care of some of these assholes on the other side of the underground" Furlan said as he blocked a pipe strike from one man and stab another through the heart.

Levi after dispatching two more just looked back at him and nodded as Furlan killed another man with his sword and nodded back, with now only nine men left as they walked towards the remaining foes in front of them as the foes themselves were cowering in fear, "pathetic" Levi said in disgust as he saw one of the men piss his pants in fear of what was to come.

They were not spared, because both Levi and Furlan knew that these shit stains would keep killing more and more until it was only them that remained in the underground. "That's twenty down, how many to go?" asked Furlan as he smirked at Levi who was about to retort to that until someone beat him to it, " oh just about 980 to go, no biggy" said Eric Yeager as he walked up to them both.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be brat?" asked Levi, annoyed by this kids cockiness and sheer gall to walk up to him like he was his boss. Eric just smirked and looked at him, " I gentlemen am Eric Yeager, the one who is going to kill these men and their leader " Eric said matter of factually as he strolled on past them with Eren and Armin in tow as they began to equip their 3dmg gear.

Furlan was annoyed as well, but then heard something he had not in over a week, "HEY I'M BAAACK!" shouted an excited Isabel as she ran up to Levi and gave him a big hug. "Get off me" Levi said as he bonks her on the head, allowing him to be released from her grip long enough to find out what the hell is going on. Furlan was a little shocked that they had made it here so fast, with him asking her how she had got here so quickly; she told them that her and her students used their 3dmg while it was dark to get here with no one seeing them, and also telling them that help should arrive soon.

Levi really didn't care to be honest, only that she was here now and now they can kill these bastards quicker so he can get some more peace before nightfall. Isabel was just giggling right now, but soon turned serious as she addressed Eren and Armin, "Eren, Armin I want you two to regroup with the others and start repelling the dumb yellow banded people ok?", both boy's nodded at her and quickly zoomed off into the air as they made their way to where the others would soon arrive to.

Levi was curious as to why she did not tell this brat to leave, but before he could ask her why ten men with swords had popped out of the woodwork, but from the looks of these guys they had years of practice with them which put Levi on edge. Levi got in front of them with Furlan right beside them as he got ready to fight these guys off, but what he did not expect to happen was when he heard Isabel say, "play time Eric".

He then looked over head to see Eric use his 3dmg to shoot himself into the air and then quickly dive bomb onto the men, producing a cloud of smoke and sounds of bones being shattered, flesh being torn, and dying screams until silence ensued moments after Eric had done this. As the dust cloud settled, Levi saw Eric walk out of the crater he had made, and also wiping the blood off of his hands from the now mangled corpses within said crater.

Eric looked back to Levi and smiled saying cockily to him, "who's the brat now little man?" pissing off Levi to no end and making Isabel start laughing loudly at Eric being Eric. "Can it brat, this is no time for being a smart ass" Levi said to Eric already on his last nerve with him and only just meeting him a few minutes ago. Eric looked back at Levi and nodded as he then leapt into the air and shot out his wires as he left to go find more men to kill, but the other three just standing there silently as Levi then gave Isabel a blank stare and asked her, "that was the kid that old bat sent you to retrieve?".

Isabel nodded her head, "yea he is but don't worry he is only putting up a cocky front so he won't loose his cool and try to attack every yellow man he sees" Isabel said as she got ready to shoot off as well, making Levi rub the bridge of his nose because he knew today would be a long day, and then shooting off with Isabel in the opposite direction of Eric and the others. Furlan just blinked his eyes and shrugged as he took off after Isabel and Levi in hopes of getting this hell over with quickly.

* * *

On the other side of the underground, innocent people were getting slaughtered left and right, with almost fifty yellow men just killing everyone in sight, men, women, and children fell victim to their might as they mad their way through the underground. They had already killed off an entire block of people before the one they were on, and they were just about done with this one as well as the leader of thee group spoke up, "none of you lesser beings will live after today, because in our masters world only those who he deems worthy get to live...and none of you are worthy hahahahah" laughed the man as he and a few others killed the remaining people there.

Since the underground did not have that many people, the population was beginning to dwindle drastically, with already 9 percent dead and rising as this war rages on. The group of fifty quickly making their way toward an open courtyard with over a hundred of innocent children and adults watched in helplessness as their doom slowly inched its way closer to them.

Many had closed their eyes as they heard guns being cocked and loaded, praying to what ever is listening to help them escape with their lives, but it never came as over half of the people there were shot down, and more were either cut or beat to death. It was a blood bath with no hope in sight, and all that remained was a young man and his little brother and sister behind him as he got into a fighters stance.

"If you sick fucks want my family, then you'll have to go through me!" said John Gerard, the current leader of the undergrounds version of a small town thug for hire. The men chuckled as they all loaded their guns, in preparation to see not only this man, but also the children be blown into bloody smithereens. The man for his part stood his ground, but closed his eyes in dread because he knew that no one would save him or his siblings from this worlds cruel fate..."FIRE!" shouted out someone as he quickly looked up to see a man in a grey hat and fifty other men shoot multiple arrows into the air, quickly killing all of the yellow men.

Rein was furious with himself as he saw how many lives he could have saved, 'damn you Dok...you better get your pampered ass here with reinforcements soon' thought Rein as he walked over to the young man that had fell to his knees in shock. "Are you ok son?" asked Rein as he held out a hand to him, causing the man to blink and swiftly nod his head with a big smile on his face as he swiped the blood and sweat from his brow.

"I am, but my siblings have no place safe right now, and I don't have any weapons on me, but if you could spare me one I will fight with you in exchange for my siblings protection" John said to Rein who thought about it for a second and then curtly nodded to him and handed him a rifle. John smiled at the gun and quickly loaded it and shot a hidden yellow man hiding in an old tower 50 yards away, impressing Rein with his accuracy with a rifle.

John nodded at Rein as he walked over to join Reins men, as Rein himself shook his head slightly and carried on back to his group to further advance into the underground. As Rein made it back the group, he spotted Armin there talking to John and forming a plan about where the majority of the men were located at. Armin then saw Rein and nodded as he told Rein that the mass of the army was in the far end of the underground to the north, and that they would have to regroup with the others on the way there.

Rein nodded at this and then yelled out, "YOU HEARD THE BOY, LET'S MOVE!" causing the group to let out war cry's as they charged further into the city, with bullets and arrows flying through the air all the way.

* * *

Near the east side of the underground, Grisha's squad of 100 had effectively killed over 200 of Jacks men and are currently pushing them back North as they had managed to claim a sort of make shift check point as they took a quick break to see what their supplies were at. So far their supplies are doing well, and had only minor wounds on their end, boosting their morale as they continued to chase after the men further into the underground.

Eren had shown up about ten minutes ago, with blood on his hands in clothes, showing that he had killed a few men on the way here to reach Grisha's side of their army. "Eren where is Eric?" Grisha asked his son as they were walking through the desolate streets of the under ground, "he stayed back with Isabel to meet her other friend's and to kill some of those assholes himself" Eren said as he looked up at Grisha who just nodded towards him.

"Where are they headed dad?" asked Eren as they were now close to the center of town, with Grisha responding with "I have no clue son but what I do know is that Jack is not here yet, and that is bothersome but for now we need to be vigilant at all costs". Eren nodded at that as they spotted some more men charging there way, with many on Grisha's squad shooting them down and Eren using his 3dmg's hooks as make shift spears.

They constantly fought these men for several hours, until they had soon found the other group killing off more of these men as well, but now many were becoming tired and losing ammo as they had fought and killed a total of 100 in this section, but they just kept coming.

They soon found their breathing room, as they had took over an abandoned warehouse as their base of operations for now, but both Rein and Grisha knew that there were still many more man than they had, and were now starting to think that this army was designed to wear them down. "This is troublesome indeed Grisha, from what I can tell these men are trying to slow us down and tire us all out" Rein said as Grisha nodded in agreement.

"This is true Rein, but so far we have lost ten of our own, and this speaks good news for us but it could be all for naught as our men are tired and hungry" Grisha said as he was sitting at a table and going over everything that has been going on for now. He had been at this for over an hour now, and he was quickly circling out everyplace that they had so far liberated from the yellow men, but the death toll had rose to ever 13 percent for the occupants of the underground, causing Grisha some anger over this but knowing he could do nothing about it for now.

As he finished up his thoughts, he heard Eric come in yelling out "dad are you ok?" with a worried look on his face, Grisha just looked over at him with a tired expression on his face, and sighed with a hollow smile. "I am fine Eric...I am just very tired from today" Grisha said to Eric who nodded to him in agreement, as he then asked where Isabel was. "She and her big bro Levi are out there trying to figure out why they are gathered at the most Northern part of the underground" Eric said to him as he sat down and ate a piece of bread to replenish some of his energy.

Grisha nodded at that and quickly surmised that that is where Jack is currently at, signaling for Eric to stand from his seat and tell Grisha that they should attack now, but Grisha shook his head and said, "Eric they are not moving for now, they have regrouped up at the Northern part so they can outnumber us and kill us without remorse, do you understand?" Grisha said to his son who looked at him and then looked to the ground as he nodded his head and left the building to regroup with Eren and Armin.

* * *

As Eric left the building, he saw Eren and Armin inside a run down bar with a second floor and a bar at the back of the place, 'huh this place is in the center of the town and is still run down...maybe I should clean this place up?' thought Eric as he just toyed with the idea of owning a bar in the underground. "PFttt yea right" Eric said aloud as he took a seat next to Eren as they were eating their meals for the afternoon.

"You guy's doing ok?" Eric asked his best friends as they turned to him and nodded their heads with tired looks in their eyes, because they have been fighting hard nonstop for several hours now. "Yea we are fine Eric, but what about you...are you doing good?" Armin asked his friend in return as Eric nodded at him and smiled. "Yea I am going to be ok Armin, especially knowing that we have these bastards on the ropes for now" Eric said triumphantly as he smiled.

They soon began to talk about mindless things, such as what they are going to eat after this is over and so on, but they were interrupted as they saw John walk into the bar and whistle. "This place could be a real beauty if someone cleaned her up" said John as he looked at everything this place offered. He quickly saw the three boys and waved as he proceeded to walk over to them to talk.

"So you kids have been taking out a lot of these dickweeds today huh?" asked John as Eric and Eren nodded toward the man who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he laughed over this. "HAahhaha, I can't believe kids are killing these guys left and right, it truly is something else, but any way I am John Gerard" said John as he finally introduced him self.

Eric nodded at the man and said, "I am Eric Yeager and this is my brother Eren and my friend Armin, what are you doing out here anyway...I have not seen you before" introduced/asked Eric as he looked at the man with a smile of his own. "Ah well I live down here with my siblings, and I was minding my own business until these assholes starting shooting up the place, and next thing I knew I and my family were the last one's left standing" John said as he had a sad look in his eyes after telling them his tell.

Eric looked at the man in pity, then became angry as he stood up from his chair and gave John a very determined glare saying, "don't worry John, I and my brother will personally kill the bastard behind all of this I swear it. And I promise you after this, I will make sure you and your family are going to be ok after this". John looked shocked at what Eric has said, but then smiled as he put out his hand, Eric shook it as John chuckled and said jokingly, "sure thing boss" as he left the three alone in the bar with their thoughts.

Armin looked back at Eric and said, "Eric you don't know that man, what if he lied to you just now" Eren had looked back at Armin with somber look on his face, "it's simple Armin...that look in his face was the same look Mina had given me the last time I saw her. She was being truthful to me that night, and John right now was being truthful as well, therefore I have every reason to trust him".

Armin just nodded at Eric after he said that, quietly thinking over how Eric seems to make friends and enemies everywhere he goes, which put an ironic smile on his face over the absurdity of it. He then looked at Eren who seemed to be mulling something over, "what's wrong Eren, you ave been quiet this whole time now?" asked Armin as Eren looked up at him and said, "I want to help John to, just as bad as Eric does, and the only way we can do that is if we go and kill that bastard right now" standing up after saying that, Eren was about to leave until he was grabbed by Eric who drug him back into his seat.

He glared at him for a second until he told him what Grisha had said to Eric, calming Eren down as he knew that their dad was right and that they needed to rest for awhile. He looked back up after a few minutes and asked, "how long are we going to rest for Eric?" Eric looked back at him and said, "we may not move for a few hours, since Jacks men seem to be resting as well, not moving in case they engage us for another fight". Eren and Armin both nodded at that as they soon left the bar and headed back to their sleeping rolls to catch some sleep.

As they went for a nap, Levi was there watching the whole thing happened in there with the prick named John. "Tch what a bunch of shit stains" Levi said with a blank stare as he watched them prepare to sleep. "Come on Levi, they are my students, and they are really good at fighting. Just like you are big bro, but I think Eric is stronger and faster than you though" Isabel said that last part with a giggle in her voice as Levi looked at her with a glare, but then one eyebrow rose at the thought of that brat being stronger than him.

'Hmm, so the brat has made Isabel believe that he is stronger than me huh?...Looks like I better put him in his place eventually' thought Levi as he made his way to his, Furlans, and Isabels resting spot to wait until they move out again.

* * *

It was now evening, and the sun had started tinting the world orange as the people on both side's of this war had been resting up until they are ready to move out. Eric had awoke before Eren and Armin so he just took a walk around the makeshift camp, with several people patrolling in case someone tried to attack them, and also from someone wondering off alone.

Eric was very anxious to get back to the fighting, ready to end this all here and now and seeing as how the center was a wide open space, he knew that the enemy would come after them in this spot. His thoughts were correct, as he saw in the distance coming from the North was the entire remains of Jacks army, about 600 left if Eric guessed.

Everyone in camp had signaled that they had arrived, making everyone there scramble as they all made their way over to the entrance to the town center. As Eric continued to watch on, Eren had joined him at his side as he gave Eric a nod, and Eric doing the same as they grinned at the prospect of finally getting rid of these bastards once and for all.

As they were prepared, the army stopped 30 meters from them and just watched them as a man with a gun in his hand had risen it above his head and fired it, as war cry's spread throughout Jacks army as they get pumped up to attack. Grisha was at the back of the crowd, worried that they would not be strong enough to fend off all of these men, but was quickly calmed as he saw Rein give him a reassuring nod that they would pull through.

Grisha nodded back as he got a gun and loaded it ready for a fight, but before he could move or say anything at all, he heard his son Eric start talking loudly. "Everyone listen up, these bastards are trying t scare us with their numbers, but it won't work on me or Eren, because we both know we are strong. Strong enough to kill every single one of those fuckers over there, but what I want to know is if you are strong enough to fight, because if you are strong you live, and I'll be damned if I don't try my hardest out there. Now I please ask of you, to hold out and help me finish this fight here and now!"  
Eric yelled out as his army started their own fit of war cry's, intimidating the other side as well.

As Eric looked back to Eren, he asked "did you put it in the right spot?" to witch Eren nodded with a smirk as everyone started to hear music. No one knew what it was except for Eren, and Eric, both knowing exactly what song was being played(X GON GIVE IT TO YA BY DMX). As the beat finally dropped, they both screamed to the top of their lungs as they charged at the enemy, promoting them to do the same as everyone including Levi were trying to process these little kids suicide mission.

But those of Shiganshina an Armin plus their dad knew, that they were going to be. just. fine. as Eric sprinted as fast as he could, ramming into the army and knocking up several dozens of men that either died from impact or were killed by Eric moving faster than they could blink killing them all. Eren on the other hand utilized his 3dmg skills by flying through the men and kicking at them while they shot at each other, killing themselves while aiming for him.

Eric had wasted no time in dispatching 100 already, seeing as how done he was at the moment, he killed them quickly and moved onto the next like a well oiled killing machine. John had stood there completely dumbfounded at how those two kids were totally destroying these assholes, which boosted his morale as he then ran in front of everybody and shouted "come on what are we waiting for people, it's time we finally get our revenge!".

John soon charged at the men with the others in tow as the armies collided in blood, screams, and gunshots as both sides began to lose more and more people, but with Eric being there with them, they had begone to swindle their people more and more, but before they could finish off the 400 that remained, a man had appeared and had killed 30 of Eric's people as he dispatched 50 of theirs.

They had spotted each other after the killing had lasted for close to an hour now, which signaled Jack that he was needed to end this whole game of back and forth. Eric looked at the old man with white long hair, no beard, and about six foot six as he raised to his full height as he slowly walked over to where Eric was, and Eric doing the same as he slowly made his way to the man.

They met half way as they stared into each others eyes, nothing but pure malice on both ends as they only thing that matters to them right now is Jack versus Eric, and they both were eager to start fighting. Eric spoke to the man, "so your the reason this whole thing started huh?" the man responded with, "hehehe indeed I am brat, but we both know we did not come here to talk...so lets just skip the chit chat shall we?".

Eric looked at him with glowing green eyes of anger, "gladly" Eric said as he charged at the man and threw a punch at him that he easily caught, throwing Eric off guard as he was then punched in his stomach then chest then face as he was sent hurdling into a wall and implanting into it. Eric was shocked that this man was so strong, but he had to focus on beating him or else he will not.

He tried to pull himself out, but was then punched in the stomach again and spat out spit as he looked at the man in pure anger as he then head butted him away as he pushed out of the wall and charged at the man kneeing him in his stomach and kicking him across his face.

As Eric had engaged Jack in combat, the group now led by Rein were starting to be took over because of their trump card being took away by theirs, and Rein knew that they may lose this battle now as he looked around him and saw more of his people be slaughtered. He was furious that they were losing, but he knew they could not do anything about it.

That is until he looked up to see 200 MP's flying in through the giant whole in the ceiling, shooting at the yellow men and slashing them down with their blades as they had finally evened out the fight. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU FUCKERS SO LONG" yelled out a very angry but relieved Rein as Nile Dok landed in front of him, with him then telling Rein that he did not believe them at first, and that a stupid hick like him would not know any better.

Rein was very pissed at the way he was being spoke to, but he held his tongue since they were here now but he also wanted to know why Nile changed his mind, "it's because I could hear the screaming from all the way up there as I was taking a walk near the hole" said Nile as he pointed upwards. Rein just shook his head and kept fighting as they began to push the army back,causing many of the man to either retreat, surrender, or kill themselves.

Many of the people on Eric's side were thrilled with this news, but they were all shocked including the other side when they saw Eric land very hard in the middle of the battle in a crater, and how he was bloody and cut up with bruises. Eren was shocked and angered by this, as he went to go help out Eric but was held back by Levi of all people as he firmly said to him that it was not smart to intervene right now.

Eren was angry at this, but did what he was told as he watched Eric slowly rise from the crater as Jack jumped down to with cuts and bruises all over his person as well. They both stood still for a moment, just staring at one another again until they became blurs as shock waves were produced from their fists as they traded blow for blow.

Everyone had continued to fight after this, staying away from the titanic fight that was happening right now, because of how they could not comprehend what was going on. But most knew that they had a war to win, and they were not going to back down now, or ever for that matter. As Eric and Jack moved from the crater that was ten foot wide and deep thanks to their fists, they soon jumped out and had begun to trade more blows in the air as the shock waves became bigger and louder as they hit harder and faster.

They eventually started to run and jump everywhere in the underground, fully taking each other seriously as they kept punching and kicking on another with neither becoming tired or weak. Eric was amazed that someone else was as strong as him, but he had a feeling that this man was holding back, and for whatever reason Eric told him to"STOP HOLDING BACK AND FACE ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE YOU FUCKER!".

Jack smirked at this and obliged as he to became a blur to Eric as he had become much faster than him ,and stronger as well since Eric was punched so hard he not only barfed out blood, he was sent far into the distance as he hit the opposite end of the underground and soon began to fall from the sky but was then grabbed by the head by Jack.

Jack was cackling madly as he had ran along the wall as he drug Eric's face through the hard stone and dirt until he was eventually punched to the ground, more bloody and cut up than ever before in his life. But Eric was not going to quit, no he stood back up and charged at Jack who just sat there and watched this spectacle unfold.

He smirked and kicked Eric to the side as he then tackled Eric into a building that had caught fire due to the intense heat and pressure their fight had caused, with the flames illuminating thier faces, Jack had begun to laugh as he stated to Eric, "HAHAHAHAHA, this has been oh so wonderful my dear boy...it has been too long since I had this much fun. But I am bored now, so please be a good boy and let me finish you so that way I can make your other family suffer." as Jack spoke those words, Eric was on one knee and hunched over breathing hard with blood covering the top part of his head fully.

Eric was not happy at what Jack had said, sparking something in him to rise to his full height and face Jack, intriguing said man as he realized that this boy seems to become stronger when he is angry, 'hmmm maybe I can have some more fun after all' mused Jack as he spoke these next words to Eric. "My dear boy you should know that you are no match for me, I mean look at you, you can barley stand. But don't you worry now, becasue I am going to take real good care of your mother Carla for you".

Eric froze at Jack knowing his mothers name, causing him to panic on the inside as he began to become angrier as his fists clenched so hard blood had begun to flow from them. He looked up at Jack and thought, 'he is going to hurt mom or worse,...I won't let him,...I am going to destroy him!". With a roar of pure anger, Eric had ran at Jack faster than he could see for a split second as Eric reared his fist back as far as possible as he smashed it directly into Jacks jaw.

The blow sent him through the wall and into two others until he stopped at a third, wheezing out a moan with wide eyes as he was then assaulted by Eric landing hundreds of blows over his body as Eric's eyes continued to get brighter and brighter. Jack quickly thought of something as he watched Eric's movements and soon calculated when the right moment was.

'There!' mentally shouted Jack as he grabbed Eric's fist and sent him flying back into the street, creating a 100 yard trench as Eric finally stood back up and slammed his right hand on his chest yelling at Jack, "TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE BY MY HANDS JACK...RGAHHHH!" screamed Eric as he charged at Jack as he smiled and said "come get me then brat" as he charged right back, resulting in a massive shock wave creating a huge dust cloud.

* * *

As the battle between beasts raged on, the other front for the more human of the armies were slowly finishing off the remainder of Jacks army, with more yellow men dying than Eric's. As this battle continued, we could see Eren there flying through buildings and towers holding the knife he kept since last year, fly into a sniper from atop a tower and brutally stab the man from behind until he stopped screaming.

Eren soon looked up at the others down below as he saw people punching, kicking, biting, and shooting in every direction as more and more bodies piled onto the bloody floor below them. 'Shit this is bad, where the hell did Eric go?' thought Eric with a snarl on his face as he saw one of the people he met after the orphan incident be shot through the chest.

Eren in a fit of rage at seeing this, had screamed out and flew right at the man as fast as he could, using the knife in his hand as a driving stake as he landed and firmly planted said knife through the mans chest as they skidded ten feet from impact. In his rage, he endlessly stabbed the man and muttering over and over "die you piece of shit" as tears streamed down in morning over his lost friend.

He was so caught up into his rage, he was blindsided by one of the yellow men with a gun in his hand, aiming it at Eren's head ready to fire it. Eren had opened his eyes wide at seeing this, quickly cursing himself for letting his rage get the better of him again, and as he heard the mans gun click, he closed his eyes and embraced the death to come.

*BANG* The gun shot rang out, but Eren felt no pain what so ever makng him open his eyes to see the upper half of the mans head be completely blown off with the tongue sticking out limply. The now dead man fell forward with the gun skidding to a stop right in front of Eren who at the moment was shocked that someone had killed the man, but what shocked him more was the fact that the one that had pulled the trigger was Armin.

Armin was in complete despair now, because he had just shot and killed someone, and he could not even figure out how to process his actions. He soon fell to his knees and lowered his head as he gripped the top of his head fiercely while letting out a loud shriek of anguish with wide eyes and tears flowing out of them.

Seeing Armin in such a state, Eren had quickly ran over to him and keeled right in front of him to try and get his attention, in hopes that he could calm his best friend in his darkest moment. "Armin...Armin look at me" Eren said to Armin as he looked at him with terror filled eyes while hyperventilating, Eren did not know what to do at this moment, and the only thing he could do now was just hug his best friend.

"Armin I know that this is bad, but trust me on this one that you did the right thing. If it was not for you Armin I would have died, so please calm down everything is going to be fine" Eren said to his friend as he rocked him back in forth. Armin was wracked with all kinds of emotions right now, and he could barley hear what Eren had said but had caught spinets of it.

"Oh my walls what are my parents going to think when they find out I killed someone' thought Armin as he cried out harder in fear of being shunned by his parents, but he was soon brought of his thoughts as he was slapped across the face by Eren. He looked at Eren now while holding his cheek with red eyes, shocked that he was slapped but also great full that he was brought out of his own hell of a mind.

Armin soon grabbed Eren's shoulders in a death grip as he looked at him panicking while asking out, "please...please please pleas tell me that everything will be ok Eren, I just killed someone...I...I...I'm not like you or Eric, I just can't look at killing like it's nothing Eren so please tell me...what do I do?" asked a broken Armin as he soon lost the strength to hold onto Eren as he looked down with a shadow concealing the top of his face.

Eren at the moment was quiet after hearing what Armin had said and thought about he and his brother, 'he must think killing is nothing to us now' thought a sad Eren as he grabbed onto one of Armin's shoulders as Armin rose his head to look at Eren. "Armin...me and Eric...are not immune to all the killing we do, we just do it becasue we knew there was no other option. We are affected by our actions, in fact" Armin looked at Eren more in shock of what he was telling him, "Eric usually gets major nightmares every now and again from all the killing we have done...I don't think about it because I cringe at the thought of what we have done"

Eren confessed as he looked down to his knees continuing, "we usually make ourselves forget everything we have done in the past so that way we can move forward, because if we always remembered what we have done will never be able to protect thee ones we love strongly enough. If we stayed like you are now, then me, you, and Eric would have died not only today but last year" Eren told Armin truthfully as Armin began to realize what he was trying to get through to him, "but long story short, the reason we can kill so easily is because we know it is for the right cause...to protect who we care about, and Armin you protected me from dying just a few moments ago. So please know that you did the right thing Armin, and never forget that in order to protect the ones you love...you sometimes have to take a life to do it" Eren finished that sentence as he stood up and held his hand out to Armin.

Armin looked down at the ground for a second, until he gripped Erens forearm and looked up at him with a determined stare as he knew deep down, that he was not a monster. Eren nodded at him and then said, "alright then, now let's finish this fight and go home" causing Armin to smile at him and nod hard as they both looked back at the battle field with hard stares as they screamed out a war cry and charged into the fray.

* * *

Levi was slicing through the enemy like butter, no remorse or hesitation in his movements as he effortlessly dispatched the yellow men in his wake, while Isabel and Furlan were also killing off their fair share of yellow men to. "Hey big bro, how many more of these guys are there?" asked a tired Isabel as she killed her whatever amount of yellow man today, "just focus on killing these shitty bastards" Levi spat as he sliced off the yellow mans head he was fighting.

Levi for his part was very cold on the outside, always snarky or mad about something, but on the inside he did care about his family and well being, and to some extent the lives that these bastards are killing for no reason. It did piss him off to think that these pricks wanted nothing more than to kill him and Furlan and possibly keep Isabel for other purposes. 'Tch, these assholes better start dying out soon, or else we might need that shitty brat Eric's help' thought Levi as he began to pick up the pace and slaughter more yellow men that he came across.

Furlan was tired as well, panting out after dispatching the latest guy that came at him, but he knew that he would not be able to for much longer. As he was having this thought, he was attacked from his left, being stabbed in the arm and took down by a bigger yellow man and promptly beat the shit out of until said man was shot in the head by Nile Dok as he and his men dispatched the remaining yellow men in the area.

"Well what are you doing just sitting there for, get your ass up and keep fighting" demanded Nile as he went off to kill more yellow men, and 'save' all the people he could. "Oi Furlan" said Levi as he walked up to him, "you good?" asked Levi as Furlan nodded towards him as he stood up and cradled his injured arm. "Yea i'll be fine, just need that Doctor to patch me up is all" Furlan said as he ran off to where Grisha was, being back at the where house as medical support.

Levi just nodded at him as he cleared a path towards the building, as he then went straight back to fighting off the other men still remaining. He turned his head around soon after he started, because he heard the man named Rein shout out, "THIS IS IT, THEIR NUMBERS ARE FINALLY SMALLER THAN OURS, KEEP PUSHING!" causing the group to start cheering more as they pushed harder to defeat the rest of the enemies.

As Levi went double time with it, he saw out of the corner of his eye Eren and Armin run towards the gruop while screaming, and him then hearing Eren yell out "NOW ARMIN!" as he jumped up in the air and pulled him self up higher with his 3dmg and watched as Armin jumped up as well, and grabbed Eren's arm as they began to twist and leave out their hooks.

As they did this, Armin let go of Eren as he spun around and completely ripped the last few men left standing in their area, then soon lost control and landed onto Nile as he was busy yelling at one of his soldiers over scuffing his boot. Levi smirked at that a little as he went back to killing off the remainder of the yellow men.

He soon counted out that their numbers had soon managed to get the numbers of Jacks men to twenty as they had finally stopped fighting and gave up knowing that they had lost. Levi was sweating and panting now, tired from taking out so many people in one day, and also protecting his allies as well.

Isabel was happy that they had finally stopped the fighting, ready to go and rest up now, but before she could say anything about it she turned her head to see Eric come flying in and land in front of her in another crater.

* * *

As Eric lay in his second crater today, he groaned out as he sat up to see Isabel look at him in shock at his sudden appearance and Levi stare at him with a blank look. Eric soon shook his head from side to side trying to wake himself up as he stood up and jumped out of the crater and landed in front oh Isabel and waved at her with a smile before then getting punched into another wall by Jack.

'Getting real tired of being hit into fucking walls' thought Eric as he once again got out from a wall as Jack stopped right in front of him. He was as worse for wear as was Eric because they both had ripped up clothes and bad bruises on their faces and a lot blood to. Eric got into his boxer stance as he prepared for another volley of attacks from Jack, and they soon came as he crossed his arms over his face as he dealt with all the blows he was given.

Jack soon lost steam for his volley, letting Eric punch him away and then leap at him while grabbing his face and then gave Jack payback as he drug his face through the streets and then thrown through the ware house that Grisha was in. Grisha was scared at the loud bang and then the sight of a bloody Jack who had crashed through the wall and landed in a trench that he created on impact.

Jack at this point, was totally fed up with this brats shit, and with a very loud growl he caught Eric's incoming punch and soon began to triple combo his stomach, face, and chest as fast as Jack could punch. He managed to hit over 100 blows before Eric got angrier and grabbed his left wrist effectively stopping his next punch to his face, and soon giving back the blows with equal gusto until Jack soon let go of Eric.

After he had let go, Eric fell to his knees to catch his breath as he looked up to see Jack holding his now broken nose before fixing it...again as he looked at Eric with as much hate as he could as he then blinked out of existence and punted Eric straight into the air like a ball. Eric was launched high into the air, with Jack jumping out of the new hole in the roof and punching Eric so hard in the gut, it had launched Eric right into the ceiling of the underground.

As Eric reached the top of the underground, he not only did not stop when he impacted it, he went through it until he blasted out from the above ground high into the air. So high that he could see that he was in wall rose, and directly falling into a small courtyard with Eric closing his eyes and thinking 'this is going to hurt' as he slammed into the ground.

* * *

It was a fine evening for an afternoon walk in the personnel courtyard of one Darius Zackly and his wife and daughter whom at the moment was skipping and telling them about her day in school. Darius chuckled at his daughters enthusiasm, hoping that it would serve her well in life, but his musing were cut short as he then saw something falling directly towards their courtyard.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted as he grabbed his wife and daughter out of the way of the object, and as soon as he did that the object had landed and created a massive crater in the middle of the yard. Darius was cautious as he approached this object, because he had no clue what it could possibly be, but when he did get close to it, he saw that it was nothing but a little boy that had been drenched in blood and what looked like to be massive cuts all over his body.

'What the hell?' questioned Zackly as he was about to get into the crater until he heard another loud boom as he quickly turned his head and saw someone he thought was dead for over twenty years.

Zackly looked on in horror as he grabbed his wife and child and stepped in front of them, showing that he will die to keep them safe. "Hehehehe...long time Darius" said Jack as he walked slowly toward the man while talking, "the last time we saw each other was when you sent hundreds of soldiers after me hehehe, and look where that got you" Jack said darkly as he stopped about 2 meters from Zackly.

"How are you still alive?" asked a calm but terrified Zackly as he watched Jack's face curl into a twisted smile at his obvious fear of him, "hehehe it's real simple Zacky...I. can' ." said Jack in a crazed voice as he started laughing manically while hunched over. Zackly was angered and terrified by this man standing in front of him, but he knew that he stood no chance against this man by him self.

So he took a calming breath and spoke to the maniac, "then why are you here Jack?" asked Zackly with a glare as Jack began to laugh again and point at the broken form of the boy lying in the crater, "that brat and I have unfinished business to attend to, but out little scuffle brought us out into the fresh air" Jack said as he took in a big whiff of the air and exhaling it out of his mouth, "I've always hated the smell of it" Jack said angrily as he spat onto the floor.

"But since I got the opportunity to see you again, I might as well just kill you and your family to AHAHAHAHH" Jack spat out madly as he leaped at them with Zackly grabbing his family from their front acting as a shield, but Zackly never felt an impact. The only thing to happen was for him to hear Jack's punch being stopped and him growling in pure rage.

"Look father!" said his daughter as he turned around to see the boy from the crater holding Jack's punch completely still, and then proceeding to punch Jack away from them and into the wall on the other end of the yard. The boy turned and looked at Zackly and briefly nodded at him then turned it back and charged at Jack faster than a blink of an eye.

Zackly was amazed by the next few minutes of sheer power being displayed, never witnessing anything like this except twenty years ago, but now Jack has someone as strong as him that is seemingly fighting on the side of good. But his courtyard was completely covered in dirt and rubble as shock waves from their punches echoed out everywhere in the yard. Zackly's wife was not at all happy about this, but she quickly forgave the boy as seeing how he had been protecting them from Jack.

"RAGHHH...JUST LET ME KILL THEM!" shouted out Jack as he tried over and over to kill the Zackly family, and to his great anger Eric stopped his attacks .time. This had royally pissed him off as he soon degraded to nothing but snarls and yells as his mind finally stopped trying to comprehend how someone was as strong as him now, and how said person was whipping his ass.

Eric on the other hand was getting fed up with Jack's attacks, soon settling on running at him as fast as he could and tackled him into the air and began to spin him as fast as he could, soon reaching speeds that exceeded 100 mph as he let go of Jack into the air. He soared high into the air, so high he had looked like nothing more than an ant up there as Eric quickly landed on the ground and then leaped up higher than Jack and brought his kneed to his chest with a smile on his face.

"Please shut up" Eric said as he brought both of his feet into Jacks stomach, making him puke out blood as he screamed to the top of his lungs as he flew back into the hole Eric was hit out of. Eric then landed in front of the Zackly family and turned to Darius, "Are any of you hurt?" asked Eric out of concern for the family, Zackly chuckled at what he said, telling Eric that he should be asking him if he was ok.

Eric laughed at that and said he was fine, but he needed to get back and finish "taking out the trash" as Eric put it before turning around getting ready to jump. But before he did though, he turned his head to the side and said, "would you please keep what you saw a secret fro anybody, I don't need to cause my family any more trouble than I already have" Eric said sadly as he was then about to leap again.

"Wait" shouted Zackly as Eric stopped and fully turned to the man, "what's going on down there?" asked Zackly with a serious face as Eric told him everything that has happened up to this point. "As so that's the case then huh, well then I guess I better get down there then" said Zackly as he stared walking towards Eric to his confusion.

"I'm sorry what do you mean your coming with me?" asked Eric as Zackly chuckled and said to him, "you don't know who I am do you" to which Eric nodded at that. He actually laughed at this, confusing Eric more as Zackly turned to him and said "kid, I am the commander and chief of all three military branches". This news had shocked Eric greatly, while also scaring him that Zackly will tell the king about his monster abilities.

Zackly must have picked up on this, becasue he put up a hand and said to him with a smile, "Don't worry kid, you saved me and my families lives, I am forever in your debt for this, and if there is anything I can help you with let me know" Zackly said. Eric after hearing this, had a big smile on his face as he told Zackly "there is actually", and then told him what he needed Zackly to do.

Zackly smiled at this and nodded as he then asked what was the kids name, Eric looked at him and said "I'm Eric Yeager" with Zackly then saying to Eric, "and I'm Darius Zackly, nice to meet you Eric". Eric nodded and said "same to you, but now I have some unfinished business I need to get back to" Zckly nodded at this as he watched Eric jump out of view and into the hole.

"Daddy who was that?" asked his daughter, as he turned to look at her and say "our future" then making his way to contact a certain leader of the MP's for this update.

* * *

As Jack soon landed back into the underground, he was to beaten and tired to move for now so he just chose to lay there and think about how some little brat had foiled his entire plan, and how almost all of his army was wiped out by his. 'To think that I was once the feared Jack of the walls to be reduced to a nobody' thought Jack as his anger began to boil from all of the emotions welling up to the surface for him, soon lifting out of the crater and scream out in a rage.

Everyone from Eric's side had soon joined around the are where Jack had fell, feeling like the battle was close to its end as they watched Jack scream to the heavens in a rage at his incoming defeat. As they kept watching, they soon spotted Eric jump down from the hole thanks to Armin yelling out that he sees Eric, and then soon witnessed both Jack and Eric coming at one another at full force.

The effect of their collision sent a massive shock wave that had blew many of them back several feet, except for Levi who was just annoyed with it more than anything. But Eren and Armin were in awe as they watched Eric collide with Jack much faster than they could ever hope to be, with less powerful shock waved ringing out as they got closer and closer to the ground.

They eventually hit the ground with a loud boom and more shock waves signalling that they have not stopped fighting yet, but the crowd could tell that the shocks were getting less and less as both Eric and Jack had stopped in front of them both supporting new injuries and out of breath. "AH aha aha aha...give up Jack you...can't...win" wheezed out Eric as Jacked panted also, but in better shape than Eric was at the moment.

"Ahahah...fat..chance brat...you'll have to kill me first" Jack managed to speak out through bloody teeth and a new broken nose, making Eric smirk at that and soon began to walk towards him and Jack vice versa as they got faster and faster as they got closer and closer to one another. They soon collided with the thought that this was the deciding fight, as they punched and decided each other as hard as their tired bodies would let them, and also fighting off the oncoming blackness from over exhaustion for them both after fighting for so long and hard.

Eric went in for a right hook as Jack blocked it and jabbed at Eric's stomach with a left, but also getting blocked as they both were starting to hit sloppier with each passing second. This continued on for another two minutes until they heard Levi shout out, "OI...YOU SHITTY BRAT ERIC, GO ON AND FINISH THIS ALREADY". Levi at this point wanted to just be done with this shit, he also really needed a good cup of tea right now.

Eric obliged as he went in for the final assault, but was caught off guard as Jack hit him with new speed and vigor as he had no room to try and defend him self. Jack soon began to play kick ball with Eric as he was kicked back and fourth repeatedly until Jack was bored and decided to kick a half conscious Eric up into the air again, and with his injuries he had sustained the impact will surely kill him.

As Eric flew through the air, he opened his eyes half way as he saw the last of the sun go down to show stars, and at that moment time seemed to slow down as he slowly rose his bloodied fist to the stars as he remembered the promise he made over a year ago. With everything that had happened to this point surge all at once to the fore front of his mind, he opened his eyes fully with anew vigor as well.

His eyes began to glow a very bright green, so bright that they fully blacked out his eyes entirely and just shown pure glowing power as flames looked like they spread on both sides of his eyes as he closed his hand into a tight fist while bringing it back to his side. Jack had saw this, and had become at this point desperate to just kill this brat, as he gathered all of the remaining life he has and jumped with all of his might at Eric with his fist at his side as well.

They both saw each other coming, both ready to finish this once and for all, and as both had this thought in their minds, they let out loud screams as they finally got within punching distance. But instead of a white after shock, a bright green explosion happened as a result of Eric's hand forming green pulsating veins on his right hand as he brought it forward to meet Jacks.

After the explosion had went away, the could see Eric lying in a crater unconscious but with a smile on his face, seemingly knowing the out come of this battle already. As everyone gathered around Eric, Grisha quickly made his way over to check on Eric, and thankfully his vitals were strong. "He is going to be ok everyone, he is just unconscious now" Grisha said with a sigh of relief that was copied by Eren, Armin, and even Isabel as she was worried for her short term student turned friend.

As everyone had a moment of relief, it quickly went away as they turned their heads to see Jack crashed through a building that had crushed him at first, but everyone saw him shoot a hand out of the building showing that he was very much still alive. But this was not the case becasue the hand of Jack had finally stopped moving, telling everyone that the once terrifying Jack Wending is now...dead.

The crowd had all began to cheer out loud at that, finally glad that the nightmare was finally over, but the celebration was cut short as the MP's had shown up and pointed their rifles at them, with Nile smiling like a rat. "By my orders of the Military Police I hereby arrest all of you on the account of vigilantism, and are now to be taken in as prisoners" Nile said with a smug look on his face.

Everyone there were appalled, Rein most of all by the sheer gall of these bastards, but before he could say anything back at Nile, a voice had spoken up that made very MP there tense. "At ease gentlemen, these are just civilians that were caught in the crossfire, nothing more" said a now fully dressed in his military outfit Darius Zackly with his smile nowhere in sight.

Nile was confused by what Zackly had said, and was about to speak up when Zackly turned to him and then smiled while patting him on the shoulder saying, "thank you Nile Dok and these brave MP's here for single handily taking out Jack's army and he himself, I would like to promote all of you back at the castle with a celebration in your honer, but first please help these people get to their respected homes ok" asked Zackly as his grip tightened on Niles shoulder causing him some pain.

Nile quickly got the message as he saluted Zackly and said, "you heard the man, let's take these people home", but Nile was not happy that he was bribed and had to let these people go. But he then thought about all of the women that he will have tonight, and thought that this was what he deserved after all.

* * *

 **3 Hours later...**

Eric had awoke from his slumber, as he saw that he was in the medical wing in wall Rose judging by the map and are location of where he currently is, and with a letter beside his bed with the initials D.Z on it. He smiled as he grabbed the letter and presumed to read it, 'Dear Eric, thank you once again for saving me and my family, I had gone to the liberty before sending any of you home to get some proper medical treatment before you went back to your homes, and don't worry about the MP's I had done what you asked and now all of you are free to go. Until we next meet and hopefully under better circumstances, Darius Zackly'.

After reading that last part, Eric was smiling widely knowing that they were going to be free, but then bowed his head in silent prayer for all those that lost their lives in this battle. After he finished with that, he put on the fresh pair of clothes laid beside him as Eren and Armin rushed through the door, scaring him with the sudden appearance of them and the quick hug they grabbed him in.

They were relieved that Eric was going to wake up fine in a few hours, and also thankful that the lie about Eric being beaten by those men worked to as they were now talking to Eric and saying that they had won and that he had killed Jack. Eric also heard what Armin had to do and looked at him sadly and apologized.

Armin shook his head and smiled and told Eric that he understands how they can kill now, and will not hesitate the next time because he knows it will be the only way at that point. Eric nodded at what Armin said with pride, knowing that he was becoming more brave about himself which was good for Armin, but he still felt bad about Armin going through with that. 'I'll make it up to you someday Armin, I swear it' thought Eric as he watched and listened to Eren's tales of what happened on his end of the battle.

"That's a lot of stuff that happened Eren, but how many made it out of there?" Eric asked as Eren looked down for a second and then back up as he said, "only 30 made it back " Eric was ashamed that only 30 made it back, "it's ok Eric they did not die in vain, because we beat them" Armin said to Eric who looked a little better after hearing that, had also asked if Levi and the others were here to.

Armin shook his head no and said that they ran after seeing the MP's coming their way, Eric nodding at this and thinking about where they will go now. "Do you think we will ever see them again Eric?" asked Eren as he looked at Eric who smiled and nodded saying "I believe that one day our paths will cross again". Armin and Eren both smiled at that both wanting to believe that it was true to, and it being under no danger either.

"Hey where was Sasha during the fight?" asked Eric as Armin told him that she hid in a place near the entrance they went into, and how she had also told the MP's to head in the same way. "Well I'm glad she helped out where she could then" said Eric as he smiled at knowing Sasha was safe the whole time. Armin then said that her and Rein went back to tier village to rebuild and that Sasha hopes that they can visit sometime, "I hope we will sometime" said Eric as he was wanting to go back and play more with Sasha.

Armin and Eren to were eager to play with Sasha ans not have an overwhelming enemy loom over their heads next time, which had made them all laugh at how their lives had went thorough so many twists in just a single week. "I'm just glad it's finally over" said Eric with a sigh of relief from having all that stress boring down on his shoulders lifted.

Armin and Eren nodded at that, equally as glad that they can go back to having mostly normal lives, but knowing that they must keep watch of other bad guys that want to hurt them or their loved ones.

Grisha had walked through the door soon after saying to the trio, "it's time to leave now boys, we are the last here now, and it is getting late" said Grisha with dark circles under his eyes from lack of proper sleep. They nodded and headed towards the door. "Oh also Armin...your parents are outside waiting on you" said Grisha as he walked ahead of the boys then.

Armin after hearing that was beginning to sweat bullets, scared to death about what his parents were going to do to him over this really stupid stunt he pulled. Bother Eric and Eren had tried their best not to laugh at Armins face, but soon could not hold it in as they soon busted out into fits of laughter causing Armin to become embarrassed.

"Don't worry so much Armin, we have your back through it all, right Eren" Eren nodded as he smiled and gave Armin a thumbs up. Armin calmed down after this, knowing that he has two of the best friends he will ever gave, and with them their he was sure he could face his parents and tell them everything. "Alright then guys...lets face my parents together" Armin said with a determined smile on his face as they walked down the hall and around the corner, waiting for life to throw the next curve ball at them.

* * *

 **Underground...A few hours later**

The hand of Jack Wending had a subtle twitch, and then another until it was fully functional and balled into a fist as the rubble on top of jack blew off of him, fuming mad at the thought that he was almost killed by that brat,but now that he was out he was going to get his vengeance once and for all.

"Hhmhmhmhmh, what a pathetic creature" said a mysterious figure from behind Jack, causing him to turn around to only see a blur as a shadow was behind him whispering in his ear, "you are not worthy of this power". Jack was utterly terrified, he began to swing his fists as fast as he could, but the figure was effortlessly dodging his strongest attacks, quickly winding Jack.

"What the hell are you?" asked Jack in his exhaustion and fear of the figure before him, "hmhmhmh, simple human...the one who is going to .boy" the figure said as it blinked out of existence to only reappear with a gloved hand around Jacks throat as he began to scream as his body was sucked dry. Leaving only a dried up corpse,"Ahhhh I needed that boost" said the figure with a chuckle as they blinked out of there, with no traces of them ever being there in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Just a red scarf part 1**

 **'It has been 2 years since the battle for the underground, with no sign of another uprising to be seen. Both Eric and Eren had celebrated their victory after finally reaching their home, overjoying Carla that the Yeager men had all come home to her alive. Armin's return home however had ended up with him being grounded for a year, after the Yeager brothers explained to his parents what had happened and what Armin did. He was great full for them helping out with the explanations, especially when he had begun to cry again after remembering the man he had killed.**

 **His parents were shocked to hear this, but quickly told Armin that it was not his fault and that he did the right thing. Armin told them that he knew that, and that Eren had already helped him make peace with it during the battle itself. They were very proud of Armins actions however, saying that his friends could still visit him becasue he deserved that much. Everything had become peaceful after that, not having anything serious happen since that day.**

 **Though some of the yellow men that had survived the battle and were captured by the MP's, soon escaped when they had the chance to about two months ago. Eric and Eren both had tracked down the men with the help of a few higher up friends, someone that they had been thankful for making. Because with the help of Zackly, they had caught and killed off all but four, they have been hiding since then, and both brothers did not know where the last four remnants of Jacks army had went...until now.'**

* * *

It was a cool morning in Shiganshina district, winter coming closer by the day as the residents went about their peaceful lives as usual. A now eight year old Eren Yeager was currently sleeping in his bed, sleeping soundly until he felt the chill of the morning come through the wooden walls. He shivered slightly due to the chill hitting his exposed face.

He brought the blanket closer to his face as a means to combat his now clod face, but it was in vain as he was woke up by a stronger breeze of cool air hitting his semi covered face. He scrunched his eyes together tightly until he slowly opened them and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright room. He was a little disoriented till realizing where he was at, in his bed, in his home safe.

He smiled at that thought as he tried to use the warm feeling as a means to fall back into his slumber, but it had failed him. Eren groaned out after finding out he was not going to sleep any more for the day, making him get out of bed and head to the kitchen to eat what his mom had made him. What he did not notice though was that Eric was not in his bed at the moment.

As Eren moved through his house with half lidded eyes, he scratched the back of his head and let out a yawn as he soon smelt his mother cooking breakfast for him and his brother as well. He was more awake now as a result of smelling the delicious breakfast being made, prompting him to move quicker towards the kitchen. As he finally did reach the kitchen though, his smile vanished and was replaced by a look of confusion as he saw only his mother at the table since his father had already left for work.

Eren stood there awkwardly until he managed to ask his mother where Eric was at this morning, she replied with "Eric left before sunrise Eren, he had said that Hannes had heard from someone that some bandits were near the forest in the main part of wall Maria. *sigh* Why can't you two just give up on this whole burden of trying to find these men, it was the MP's responsibility to watch them anyway" Carla said very annoyed that the MP's were doing a terrible job at finding these men, and also tiredly at the fact that her two sons were going to great lengths just to find these men and put them down permanently.

Eren looked down at his food while he ate after that, knowing just how much their anger had driven them to such measures to only find a handful of criminals. He swallowed his food after making up his mind to apologize to his mom, "mom...I am sorry for doing all the things that I have done for the past three years, me and Eric both are. Eric more than me, as he thinks that it was becasue of him that I had become so used to seeing death and murder. But I want to say now is that I am very sorry for becoming such a monster in your eyes.

I don't want to be considered a monster, Eric does not either but I know you know it is becasue we care about all of you that we killed all of those men mom, but I and Eric both are getting tired of killing as well" Eren said to his mother as she sat in quiet and listened to what her son had just told her.

Carla was speechless after hearing what Eren had just said, knowing that he was right about how they did it only for her and the rest of the districts safety, but she was also speechless becasue he thinks that he and Eric are monsters to her. This revelation hurt her deeply, because of how she had acted ever since the orphan incident, mortified at the fact that her two baby boys had become killers out of revenge for the orphans murder.

She took a calm breath and then spoke to her son, "Eren, you are correct about how I know it was becasue you wanted to protect all of us is the reason you and Eric kill, but the other pare of where you think I only see monsters in you is totally false." Carla stood up from her chair and made her way over to Eren and keeled right in front of him and continued to talk.

"I admit that my reactions to hearing about you two killing someone and so many as well, had just shocked me that someone so young had to kill. For revenge to top it off as well, but you must know is that I do not think you or Eric are monsters at all Eren...just ashamed that you both had started to do grown men's jobs for them. All I want from you two is to promise me that from now on you will never take another life ok?" Carla asked her son as he stared into her eyes with tears in his as he nodded and hugged her.

Carla let out a few tears herself, but kept her smile as she comforted her son for a good while until he finally calmed down enough to start eating again. He had finished his food a few minutes later, and was now coloring in his notebook he had created a few months ago, "I want to keep memories just like Eric can with his phone" said a determined Eren as he colored all of the good times that they had shared up to this point together.

She smiled at her child as he finished yet another drawing of him and Eric flying through the air with their 3dmg, but was soon brought out of her trance as she heard the front door open and Grisha coming in with his suitcase of medical supplies. "What are you doing back so early Grisha?" asked a confused Carla as she saw Grisha walk towards her with a small smile.

"I came back to get Eren, he is old enough now to understand what I am doing becasue it is important to know basic medical treatments, and because the Ackerman's also have a young girl his and Eric's age to" Grisha said with a smile as he saw Eren look up at him with a big smile as he jumped out of his chair and ran to go get dressed.

Carla laughed at her son as he scrambled to his and Eric's room to change into more fitting clothes for the outside, and then going into some random chatter with her husband as they waited for their son. Eren soon ran out in his red over shirt and dark brown pants with a look of anticipation on his face. Grisha asked if he was ready to go, to which Eren nodded rapidly bee lining for the door, but was caught by his mother as she held out his old red scar to him.

Quickly thanking her, he ran out the door and hopped into the carriage seat right next to his dad, "mhmhmh he sure is excited Grisha, please watch him and also...be careful I love you both" Carla said at the door as she kissed her husband goodbye as he nodded at her request. 'Please for the love of the walls, let this be just a regular happy visit' begged Carla as she waved the two Yeager men goodbye.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

Eren and Grisha were headed towards the Ackerman's home near the middle of wall Maria, which means that had about two more hours to go, and Eren had been a little restless since. Eren was looking around the forest in awe, seeing all of the still leaved trees and the ones on the ground that crunched as they moved along, making Eren giggle in excitement.

Grisha had kept to himself since they had left, only ever nodding or shaking his head at Eren asking questions about random things such as if they could eventually go to Dauper and visit Sasha again, the last time they did was a little over eight months ago now. Grisha was thinking back to all of the questions his son had asked him so far, making him chuckle silently at how curious Eren is about the world...and how he could switch to a battle hardened warrior in a second

'Warrior huh?' thought Grisha with a sarcastic smile on his face as he looked at Eren who was watching a bird off the the right of them. Eren for his part did not catch Grisha looking at him, but what he did catch was the fact that he knew nothing about these Ackerman's, raising his curiosity level once again for the day.

Eren looked at his father who had long since brought his attention back to the rode, had thought of all the questions he had wanted to ask, and ask away he did as he first asked who they are. Grisha looked at him and spoke for the first time saying, "the Ackerman's are a little family that live out in the wilderness of wall Maria, taking most of their needs from the forest itself as well as being regularly checked by me" .

Eren drank in every word Grisha said, with the most attention he could give as a way to combat the boredom that slowly began to creep up in his mind. "What is the girls mom like?" asked Eren as he was curious if the girls mom was like his and Eric's, "she is a very kind woman, a lot like your mother but was much more quiet and relaxed than your mother for obvious reasons" Grisha said the last part in hopes of Eren getting it.

He did as he laughed and smiled at why their mother's temper can go through the roof sometimes, but was glad to know that this woman was a lot like his mom, making him excited to talk to her and see just how nice she really is. He asked about the father soon after and Grisha told Eren everything he knew about the man, feeding Erens mind with more information about this family that he had been so curious about.

He asked a different range of questions about them for the next hour, surprising Grisha that Eren was so curious about these people all of a sudden, but soon had a pretty good guess as to why when Eren asked "is the girl pretty?". Grisha had laughed at this, shocking Eren to hear his always stoic dad actually cut up for once, 'first the joke and now actual laughter...what's up with dad today?' thought Eren as he watched his dad wipe tears from his eyes.

"So that's how it is then, and to answer your question Eren...you will have to wait and see" Grisha said as he watched Erens face turn to a small childish pout for being denied to know what thee girl looked like, but was rewarded with something else, something he did not think of to ask. "Her name is Mikasa" Grisha said as he looked down the road, giving Eren a name to the face he will soon see.

'Mikasa...Mikasa...that's a strange name, but I like it' Eren thought with a smile at knowing that he really liked the girls name. It settled into a comfortable silence after that, with both Yeager's not having anything to say at the moment, until Eren spoke in a low voice. "Dad" Grisha at hearing his son call him looked at him at see that Erens head was tilted down a bit, "do you think Eric will finally catch those monsters after evading us for so long?".

Grisha just looked at Eren in complete silence after hearing his sons more somber question, turning his head back to the path as he came up with an answer to the question. "I believe that Eric will catch those men, he is as determined about it as much as you are Eren, but also I can tell that he is done with the vengeance and anger" Eren looks up at his father as he said this with a blank face, "I believe that all of the killing has finally caught up to him, and he is now very tired of it. Just as much as you are Eren I can tell by looking into your eyes right now that all of the killing has become too much for even you two".

Eren nodded at what he said, agreeing fully that what he spoke was the truth about how he and Eric feel about all of this. Grisha continued saying, "I...am glad that you two are feeling this way, showing that you both are still only killing to protect, but I also know that your mother is very distraught that you and Eric do it. She cries while she sleeps every time she dreams about it, hoping and praying that her children were not actually cold blooded killers. I to hope this, but after seeing what you two did against Jack and his men I can say that you to are very mature for your age."

Grisha said as he nodded at that last part, "going to lengths that even some grown soldiers would not dare to go, and also how you both did not let your anger completely overcome your judgment. I have a theory about how ever since Eric had arrived, you two had shaped each other for the better, and seeing all of the things you two have accomplished thus far, I can't wait to see what you two do next"

Grisha said to his son with pride in his voice at what they have done, making Eren smile at this as he watched the path in front of them go by. But his smile soon vanished as Grisha continued on, "but...I would like for you two stop killing, Carla can't take much more of the fact that you are killing the remnants of Jack's army, taking away what little innocence you have left as is. So please promise me that after the reaming members of the army are dealt with, you will stop killing" Eren nodded at his words, saying that Eric would definitely agree as well.

Grisha knew he would to, so he did not say anything more about it as they soon after arrived in front of the Ackerman household. Grisha stepped off of his side of the carriage first, with Eren getting off quickly after as they made their way to the front door. Grisha then began to knock on the door, waiting in expectancy to see either Mr. or Mrs. Ackerman answer the door.

After about ten minutes of knocking and waiting, Grisha grew more worried as he grabbed the knob of the door and twisted it, it opened without restraint causing Grisha to go on high alert. As he then opened the door wide enough to see what was going on, he gasped as he saw the cut up and bloody parts of Mikasa's parents.

Grisha ran over to see if the mother was alive, but soon found out she had an axe wound to the top of her head and the father's throat slit. Grisha searched everywhere for a clue to figure out who did this, but could not find anything at all. This had frustrated him to no end becasue he could not figure out who had murdered these innocent people.

He was so caught up in his despair, he did not see Eren walking up behind him with something covered in blood in his hand. After hearing his son, Grisha turned around to look at the bloody item in Erens outstretched hand. "What is it Eren?" asked Grisha as he saw the pure hatred filled eyes of his son as he looked at the bloody item in his hands, "it's one of their bands dad...they did this" Eren said angrily as he dropped the band to the floor with the bloody smiling titan facing up.

Grisha was beyond horrified by this news, not knowing what these men were after, but soon began to think of why they did and then it hit him. 'It's becasue the mother and daughter are Asian' thought Grisha as he quickly summarized that they did it as a means to get some money to buy more men. 'Figures these scum would stoop so low to human trafficking' thought Grisha in anger as he then watched his son exit the door.

He ran outside to see his son walking into the forest, screaming after him wanting to know where he was going, Eren looked back and yelled out "I'm going to track these bastards down dad, Mikasa was not in there which means they had took her for whatever reason that is. But I won't let that happen I swear it, go get the MP's help and Eric's if you see him" after saying those final words he than ran into the forest while following the blood tracks on the leaves.

"*sigh* That boy is becoming more and more like me everyday" Grisha said aloud as he shook his head and ran to his cart and pushed the horses hard in hopes to get some help quickly.

* * *

 **An undisclosed location...**

A young half Asian girl is lying on her side with hollow eyes as she watched the three men before her talking about their mishap, "the woman and kid together would have made us more money you fucking moron" said one of the guys as another nodded in response to the third ones incompetence at following orders.

The third man protested by saying, "come on the bitch had it coming since she stabbed out my fucking EYE" making the other two men look at him with blank stares as the first one spoke again saying "that may be true, but at least those Yeager brothers haven't found us yet". They chuckled darkly at that, all knowing what would happen if they were ever caught by them.

"Yea that is true to, especially considering that the little fucking freak Eren scares the shit out of me" said the third guy who stood in front of the doors that slowly opened inch by inch. The three men all agreed that the Eren brat was just as terrifying as his freak of nature brother, but as the men semi celebrated their somewhat victory, Mikasa just sat there and replayed her parents getting murdered over and over again in her head as fresh tears fell down her face.

The men continued to laugh and such until they all heard the door creak fully open, scaring them all becasue of it being closed a few moments ago. The one with the axe(the one with one eye) called out to whoever was inside of the cabin, putting them on more edge as they did not hear a single sound being made.

The axe man looked at his partners and swallowed hard as he took a step forward into the tiny room before leaving the cabin, to only then be stabbed from behind in his legs as he let out a loud scream until his throat was then slit. The other two were alerted as they soon heard the screaming, making them both leap from where they were to then see their now dead friend and no one else.

They began to sweat after hearing this, but became very frightened when they heard a knocking from the door. The two men looked at each other, expecting one to go and answer it, but neither wanted to move at all. So the leader of the group had shoved the man beside him right in front of the door, motioning him to open it as he raised his gun.

The man looked at him and nodded as he slowly turned the knob on the door handle and open it to then see something that made him piss himself, a pair of pissed off green eyes, brown shaggy hair, and the same knife that came close to killing him two years ago. As he soon realized that it was Eren there with a angry look on his face, he screamed and tried to get away from the boy.

But Eren was not having any of it, as he lunged at the man and stabbed him in the stomach bringing him to his knees, and as this was going on the other man had been startled by his partners screams and even more scared when he saw who had made him scream in the first place. But soon pointing his gun at Erens head in hopes that he would get a shot, but did becasue he saw his partner be stabbed into the stomach, giving him a better view of Erens head.

As the man cocked the weapon, Eren heard it and turned it to see the man with the gun, and then taking action as he brought the other mans body in front of the bullet...instantly killing him. The man quickly cursed as he tried to reload his weapon, but could not as Eren slid into him and kicked his knee out from under him as Eren then got up and round housed the man into the other room.

Mikasa had been awoke from her trance by the gunshot, making her move her head to see a young boy with green eyes kick the man back into the room with her. She was amazed by this kids strength as he bobbed and weaved the adults punches easily, but soon ending up with him being leg sweeped and then stabbed to death by Eren.

After he made sure the man was dead, he quickly ran over to Mikasa and cut open her rope constraints while saying to her "It's going to be ok Mikasa". Mikasa was shocked that he knew her name, but was then startled as the man that was shot had snuck up on them. "L.l.l. out" Mikasa said as Eren turned around to only be grabbed by the throat of the dying man.

The knife laid in front of Mikasa, who quickly picked it up but was now shaking in fear becasue of everything that had been going on for her today. 'W...wh..what do I do?' Mikasa questioned herself as she watched the boy look at her and scream out "Mikasa! use the knife on this bastard, it's okay to kill him because he is trying to kill me...the one who wants to protect...you...so please..." Eren began to choke out until he saw the gril still frozen in place further making him angry.

He quickly brought his head up and kicked the man in the throat, letting his hold on Eren loosen enough for Eren to say to her, "Mikasa...in this world only the strong survive and win, but the weak die..." the mans grip then hardened tenfold as he was now starting to become more enraged by this little bastard. "What are you Mikasa?...weak...or..."Eren looked at her in that moment with the most fierce glare he could, and then scream out "STRONG!".

Mikasa also heard Eren say before he blacked out "to protect the ones you love", giving Mikasa thought as she froze in time, thinking over what all the boy had told her, and tat thought soon ignited something within Mikasa as she lunged at the mans back with a powerful scream and plunged the knife into the back of the man instantly killing him for good.

Mikasa was panting right now, filled with a new sense of power as she looked at her bloody hands, 'what...is going on...?' questioned Mikasa as she stood there until hearing Eren groan. She quickly made her way to his side as he slowly opened his green eyes to meet stormy grey, and then him smiling as he said "hehe nice one Mikasa" as Mikasa just stared at him in happiness for the one who saved her.

But all of that happiness was put to the side, because she soon remembered there were four men, but before she could say anything at all, she and Eren both were pinned to a wall by a very big man with a lot of scars on his older face. "You two brats just killed my only partners, no I'm going to kill you." said the big man as he began to crush their throats.

The pressure was so immense, they could not scream at all, but the squeezing stopped when they heard their saviors voice "hey...let. them. go.". The man froze after hearing that voice, slowly turning his now fear filled eyes to see the glowing anger filled ones of Eric Yeager. Who at the moment was extremely furious after hearing what these men had done to an innocent family.

"I'll give you to the count of three to put them down" Eric warned as the man was shaking at this point, but soon glared at Eric and laughed as he said "ahahah if I die then they die" as he tried to kill both Eren and Mikasa with a snap of his thumbs, but did not as he felt a fist ram through his stomach. He then slowly looked down with his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he watched as the bloody arm being retracted from the gaping hole in his stomach.

He looked back up the the two in his massive hands one last time before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed backwards. Both Eren and Mikasa both were on all fours as they were grasping for more air to fill their sore lungs. After regaining their breath, they thanked Eric as he helped them both to their feet.

"Are you guys sure you are ok?" asked a worried Eric as they nodded towards him while rubbing their sore throats, but then punched out of nowhere by Eren. "Ow what the hell Eren" asked a pissed Eric as he looked up to Eren who said in response, "that was for not being with me and dad today Eric". Eric looked down after that, knowing that his hatred had almost caused his brother his life.

He looked back up at Eren and said, "I'm sorry Eren, if I was here instead of chasing my hatred, then you would not be in this state" Eric said sadly as he looked at Eren with regret in his eyes. Eren soon calmed down how ever and then said, "it's ok Eric, you are here now and we are finally rid of those bastards forever. But please from now on don't let your emotions control you...that's my thing" Eren said as he and Eric chuckled at the joke.

Mikasa stood off to the side quietly as she watched the new boy who had just killed a man with one blow, amazing her even more than when her first savior now known as Eren had came. She was brought out of her trance as she heard how the other one named Eric had went throughout wall Maria in search for these men, ending up with him coming back to Shiganshina to then hear about how Eren and his father came to visit them.

And how he supposedly just ran all the way here and met up with his father who had then explained to him what had happened to her family, being broken even more from the mention of it but also relieved that people so strong came to save her. After the explaining was finished, Eric had said that their father and MP's would arrive very soon.

This brought get relief to Eren as he knew that Mikasa would finally get the justice her family deserved, but then soon thought about where she was going to stay after this. While Eren was thinking to himself, Eric had walked over to Mikasa to introduce himself to her, "Hi I'm Eric Yeager what's your name?" asked Eric with a smile on his face.

Mikasa looked at him for as second until she quietly spoke out her name, "Mikasa Ackerman" Eric lked the name and told her it sounded cute, making her blush a little at the compliment. Eric then went on to tell her that he was sorry for what had happened and that he will do everything in his power to help her find a place to live.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

Grisha had arrived with the MP, and they were not happy about the events that the children did, but soon let it go as they knew that Zackly was on good terms with Eric. Grisha had scolded both of them for rushing head long into it like that, and that they both let their anger get the better of them, something that both Eren and Eric realized that they needed to practice to keep under control.

They soon made a pact with each other that they would not only get their emotions under control, but that this was the last time that they would ever kill any human beings. "No more killing people, I am very tired from doing it for so long" Eric said as Eren nodded and voiced similar opinions on the matter as well. They then began to talk about how things were going to be from now on since they had finally killed the last of the yellow men, making both smile as they thought the same thing, 'feast at the hideout'.

As they finished conversing with themselves, they saw Mikasa standing there off to the side with her arms holding each other close to her chest as she watched them. They both looked at one another and then went to walk towards Grisha, getting his attention as they said something to him Mikasa could not hear. But after saying what ever they said to him, they all looked at her and walked towards her making her feel smaller.

She looked up at Grisha and asked, "where am I going to go now?" to which Grisha smiled and looked down at his two kids as they smiled back, then him saying "why don't you ask these two". Mikasa looked confused until she looked at Eren and Eric as they looked at each other and nodded.

They looked back at her with Eren leading, "Mikasa it's getting kinda late don't you think" with Eric nodding and saying "yea it is, also cold to", but Mikasa did not fully understand what they were saying until Eren looked at her in the eyes and said "let's go home...to OUR home".

Mikasa was shocked and thrilled that she had a place to go, and it being with he people who saved her, something she would never forget. But she then sneezed and began to shiver as the Yeager brothers were about to walk back to the cart. Eren looked back at her and then dumped his scarf onto her, almost fully covering her face from view.

Mikasa was shocked at the kind gesture from Eren as he held out his hand with a smile towards her, with her taking it and letting a few tears roll down her eyes. As they made it onto the cart thought, Mikasa sat right beside Eren with both of their shoulders touching, and with Mikasa crying still. Eren was worried as to why Mikasa was crying, so he asked her what was going on, "thank you for this scarf...Eren, it is very warm" she said quietly as she looked into his eyes.

Eren laughed while scratching the back of his head with a tint of pink on his cheeks, making Eric snicker at him while Eren worded in English "shut the fuck up" making Eric laugh harder. Eren soon turned back to Mikasa who had not stopped looking at him, making him blush harder as he made a joke and said to her "it's no big deal really, It's just a red scarf anyway".

Now to Eren, that was all it was, jsut a simple kind gesture and nothing more, but to Mikasa...it meant the whole world to her. And seeing as how she will be living with Eren now, she could not wait to be by his side more...especially after teaching her such a valuable lesson today. In this world, the weak shall only die, but the strong will win and live...to protect the ones that they love.

That is what this "just a red scarf" means, something that only Mikasa her self will truly know just how much important this scarf is.

* * *

 **So that was my take on the Ackerman killed mini arc, as well as a little bit of ErenxMikasa. I also know which parings I am going to do now, and I am pretty sure you guys will know which one is first.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Just a red scarf part 2**

Young Mikasa Ackerman had been staying with the Yeager's for over a month now, but she was still a little nervous and still felt like she was not supposed to be there. She was currently sitting at the kitchen table with Eren and Eric both laughing and cutting up over what the two did yesterday with someone called Armin, someone she would meet soon if what both the boys said is true.

She felt a little better since that day, but she knew that it would never fully leave her, she would always remember that day vividly no matter how much time passes. As Mikasa kept watching the two brothers, she could not help but be confused as to how these two went from being hardened killers to acting liker someone their age should...happy and oblivious to how cruel the world really is.

They were enigmas to her, and no matter how many times she has tried to figure them out, they always surprise her again with something else they would do or scheme with the friends she has not seen before. Never has she been more curious...and happy to know that these two are her family now, soon swearing to herself to protect these two forever.

While Mikasa was caught in her own thoughts, Eren and Eric were busy talking about how Hannes was more drunk than usual yesterday, something that both boys took advantage of as they set up a bucket of water on top of their post attached to a piece of wire. They had began to false argue and run at one another to get Hannes attention, soon succeeding in him trying to catch the, but soon being splashed with very cold water.

Hannes lost his large buzz quickly after that, pissed off that those two little shits had went from stealing supplies from MP's to pulling pranks on him...and only him. He soon began to chase after them in his less drunk and more angry stupor with his 3dmg, soon chasing them into the air with their own pair as well. They avoided Hannes expertly, going through the buildings and using the old bell tower in the center of town as a method of getting major air time and a great view of their home.

Hannes had chased them for several hours, never receiving backup from his men as they were too busy laughing at him because he could not catch two kids no matter how hard he tried. "Yea laugh it up, these two aren't like any normal children anyway" Hannes soon adorned a smirk as he said, "their the Yeager brothers after all". His smirk was wiped away for a glare however as Eric used his almost inhuman speed to not only trip Hannes mid flight, but also sending him crashing down into the chicken coup part of the district.

Hannes was not a happy camper for the rest of the day after that, but the brothers knew that he would eventually calm down and also get them back later in his own way. The two then remembered how they secretly made it on top of the wall, and looked out into the distance at the then setting sun, giving Eric and Eren an idea that they could set in motion the next day.

The brothers soon ended their discussion of yesterdays events and started talking about today's and how they are going to introduce Mikasa to Armin and the rest of their gang. "We could just get everybody together at the hideout and bring her in that way" suggested Eric to Eren who nodded at that plan and said, "it's the only way I can see working the best".

After they made up their minds on how they are going to set the mission in motion, they turned to look at Mikasa who had a thousand yard stare directed towards them as they looked back at one another and shrugged as Eren got her attention.

"Oi Mikasa" this got the girls attention as she blinked a few times and looked at Eren, "me and Eric are getting ready to go out and meet our friends, and we really would like if you came this time. Mikasa sat there in silence for a few seconds until she said in a quiet voice, "okay Eren". Eren smiled at that making Mikasa smile to as Eren then told Eric that he would go and get the boys.

Eric grinned at that and said to Eric cheekily, "oh I see, you just want to be left alone with Mikasa, I understand Eren don't worry". Eren glared at Eric with Eric smiling back as he got up from the kitchen table and left out the front door. The two sat there in silence, not knowing what to say after Eric's teasing, but the silence was soon broken by Carla who had been silent this entire time, turn to her son and told him that it was a great idea.

Eren just blushed and grumbled as he and Mikasa soon went out the door, and made their way to the hideout.

* * *

As Eren and Mikasa went through the streets of Shiganshina, Mikasa could not help but stare at all of the buildings and people she was not yet used to seeing, looking around quietly at all the shops and people that waved at Eren as they passed. Mikasa was confused as to why everybody in the town said hello to Eren and how younger children walked up to them and asked Eren to play with them.

Eren politely turned them down with a smile and saying that he had somewhere to be today, making the children groan in disappointment but soon smile and wave goodbye as they ran off somewhere. Mikasa just looked at Eren with her head tilted in curiosity at what just happened as Eren caught her looking at him and asked "what's wrong?".

Mikasa stared for a bit longer until she asked her own question, "why is everyone here so happy to see you Eren?". Eren looked at her and then said, "ah...well you see...it's a little complicated to say Mikasa, I would rather tell you when we were alone and Eric was also here to". Mikasa looked a little dissapointed that she did not get an explanation, but was satisfied that Eren will soon tell her.

Mikasa just nodded at that as they walked on in silence for another few blocks until Mikasa asked another question, "where are we going?". To this question Eren just smiled and said, "a place men and my brother found a few years ago" confusing Mikasa once again as they walked on.

They walked for about a half an hour until they soon reached the more run down part of the district, entering through an old alleyway and through several abandoned courtyards until they soon came upon a old house that was rather large for the poor district.

Mikasa was wondering this herself until the gate at the front of the house soon opened for the two to pass through, with two older teenagers nodding at Eren who just nodded back at them as they closed the gate and followed them inside. Mikasa was taken aback by the sheer size of this place from the inside, with it having three floors and w huge dining room that they walked into to then see over forty kids all staring at her.

As the children looked at Mikasa in curiousness, Eric who had been in the background came to the front of the table with Eren and Mikasa as he got everyone to sit down and listen to his latest speech. He looked around at everyone there, all with faces of confusion to the girl that had walked in here with Eren, and soon began to speak "everyone this is Mikasa Ackerman, she was the last victim of the yellow men's attack, which ended with the loss of her parents and home".

Mikasa watched Eric with widened eyes as she was seated next to Eren, whom was simply listening to what his brother had to say, "they had tried to sell her to the underground, but Eren was there to stop them from doing that. He killed two of them and freed Mikasa until the third had tried to kill him, but Mikasa here saved his life as she killed the man by stabbing him through the heart".

All of the gang had been listening intently since the mention of the yellow men, most in anger until they heard that Mikasa had killed the one that had Eren close to death. Many smiled after hearing that they were finally put down for good, but soon tuned back in when Eric continued on, "but there was a forth man, a very big and strong man that had blindsided both of them and had tried to choke them to death...but I made it in time to ram my fist through that fuckers stomach. It had luckily killed him as I then tended to Eren and Mikasa, and thankfully they were alright physically but mentally was another story".

Eric had took in a deep breath after that, "Mikasa had no home to go to after that, so as a way to repay her for what she had done to Eren, we asked her to live with us." Everyone looked on with wide eyes after hearing that, causing Mikasa to shy away more in her chair from receiving so many stares all of a sudden.

Eric smiled a little at that, as he finished his speech, "as of right now, Mikasa is apart of our family..." Eric went silent after saying that, but then stood on top of the table as he raised his cup in the air and yelled "CHEERS TO MIKASA!". Making Mikasa jump at his loud voice as well as when everyone else who yelled out along with Eric as they all went up to Mikasa to greet her.

The party for Mikasa had lasted for several hours, with Mikasa at first being very shy around all of the new people, but soon warming up enough to give her usual quiet replies. Eric and Eren were happy that Mikasa had been enjoying herself as she was surrounded by people her cared about her and her well being. They watched as everyone came up to her and greet her while saying something about themselves making each other laugh.

Mikasa had a hidden smile on her face due to all of the positive energy she was around right now, happy that she had went with Eren to see their friends at their little hideout. They all had a blast during this, but had a few scuffles that Eren and Eric broke up but soon joked about right after the fight happened, with Eric saying "it's fine you ladies, you both look like beautiful women".

Causing laughter to erupt from everyone from the burn that Eric had dished out, but was soon dissed back by Frank as he said, "well boss...what was that whole I'm too young for a girlfriend thing" while looking at Mikasa who just blushed as Eric did also. Frank had smiled at that, but soon grew a large grin on his face when Eric said, "actually Frank, Mikasa is Eren's girl".

They both laughed hard at that since Eren had become beet red with embarrassment and anger as he charged at Eric, beginning to slug him as Eric was to busy laughing his ass off to care about his brothers feelings at the moment. Mikasa sat there as she watched the two make fun of each other and fight each other but soon make up and laugh it off while going right back to it but with someone else this time.

Mikasa was sitting there at first, but as the two got out of more hand, she stood up from the table and blocked the punch that was sailing towards her face. Both of the brothers were shocked that she caught their punches, and scared as she looked at both of them and glared while saying "no more fighting each other". The brothers nodded dumbly as they back up with their hands raised as a show off no hostile intention from either of them, and as the reason she stepped into it this time was because both of them were becoming a little bloody from the amount of blows they struck each other with.

Frank who had watched the entire thing with the others was dead silent, but soon let out a little snicker and another and another until he burst out laughing with tears in his eyes with the others right along with them. "AHHHAHAHAHA...you...heheh...you are both so whipped" laughed out Frank as the others agreed with him on how the brothers had backed down just because Mikasa had asked them to.

As Frank continued to laugh, Mikasa turned her head to look at him...he quickly shut up afterwords becasue of the glare that she had sent his way, telling him to shut up now would be best. After he stopped laughing, he soon addressed Eric about when is they are going to prank Hannes again, making Eric smile as he then said "that is a good question Frank, and as a matter of fact me and Eren have been thinking about replacing all of his alcohol with honey, and replace his water with goat piss".

After telling them his plan, the guys all began to laugh at how much hell they put Hannes through, but also knew that Hannes would hit them back twice as hard, which usually meant that the brothers were either chased by dogs or a pissed off Carla Yeager, and from hearing what they did yesterday to him, they could not wait to see what he does.

They all nodded at that, and then began to look at the sun that was now beginning to set, prompting them all to say their goodbyes to Mikasa and walk out of the hideout.

After all of the gang had left, it was just Eren, Eric, and Mikasa at the table who was still munching on her bread quietly as the brothers had resumed talking about other things such as when they are going to go collect more wood for their mother. They talked for more than 15 minutes until they heard the door open and see Armin walk in with a book in his hands and a tired smile on his face.

"Armin what are you doing her?" asked Eren as he looked at Armin with a smile, "mom and dad said that my punishment was fully up, and that I could start going out with you guys again" Armin said with a smile as he sat down at the table. He quickly saw Mikasa who was staring at him in curiousness, prompting him to ask who she is.

The brothers then told Armin everything that had happened last week, shocking him and making him feel sorry for Mikasa for all of the troubles those men had caused her and her family. Armin said he was sorry for her loss, and Mikasa just nodding towards him still too shy to say anything just yet. As that interaction happened, Eren and Eric were away from the table discussing about how Mikasa was so curious as to why everyone likes them so much.

Eren wanted to know if they should tell Mikasa everything about them, both thinking about how she deserves to know after everything she has been through in such a short time period. They both nodded at one another as they walked towards Mikasa and sat down in front of her with Eren starting, "Mikasa do you remember asking me earlier about wanting to know why everybody likes us so much, and to why those yellow men were afraid of us?".

Mikasa nodded her head at the question, making both brothers take in deep breaths and exhaling loudly as Eric then took over with the story, "well it all began the second day I had arrived into Shiganshina, Eren had took me to see Armin for my very first time-".

Eric told Mikasa everything, making her realize that these two had seen and done horrible things way before they met her, 'that's how they are so strong' thought Mikasa as she saw the boys looked sad at their actions. They told her also that they would not kill another human being after saving her, because they were tired of seeing so much death in such a short time.

Mikasa kinda understood what they were saying, fully understanding the part about no more killing though, but at seeing how heart broken they were to bring up such bad memories, Mikasa hugged them but did not say a word. She did need to because they understood her message clearly, becasue sometimes actions speak much louder than words do.

After they finished talking, and being hugged by Mikasa the brothers looked at each other again and then to Mikasa as they smiled. Eren asked her "hey Mikasa, want to see something cool?" Mikasa nodded at this, as Eren took her by the hand as they ran back to their house.

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

After going back to their houses, the trio had put on their 3dmg gear and headed to the walls, with Eren carrying Mikasa to the top. It was night at this point, and the four just sat on the edge of the wall and looked at all of the stars in the sky. Mikasa was amazed that they had used the 3dmg so flawlessly, as well as how they could sneak onto the wall with out being seen by others.

She was also enjoying the night air because she was wearing Eren's scarf still, bringing her great warmth as she bundled closer to said cloth as she saw a shooting star go by. She closed her eyes and made a wish, hoping it would someday come true as she then turned her head back to seeing the trio talking about going to and seeing all of these places in Armin's book.

She was also a little excited at the prospect of getting to see the place called the ocean, with the description of it being endless and very bright blue, she hopes to get to see it one day with her new family beside her. But as she was thinking about this, Eren nudged to get her attention, bringing her back to reality as she blinked and looked at Eren and the others.

Eren smiled and said, "it's very pretty out tonight isn't it Mikasa?" Mikasa nodded at what he said but soon turned her head back to see Eric covering his mouth while looking away with his shoulders bouncing up and down. Eren for his part had a twitching eye as he punched Eric in the shoulder to get him to stop.

After that little incident, they all just sat in silence as a breeze kicked up ever so slightly, causing the boys to shiver and Mikasa to stay stoic. Eren after getting finished shaking, turned to look at Mikasa and asked her a question that had bugged him since they got up here, "hey Mikasa are you doing ok now since what happened?". Mikasa turned to look at him again, and nod while saying "I am doing better every day Eren...thanks to this scarf around me, I have something to keep me calm even when you are not near me".

Eren did not know what to say to that, instead he smiled as he put his arm around Mikasa and gave her a side hug as she stiffened but soon melted into his embrace. The two sat there, everything else fading out as they watched the stars together, both happy that they could help each other out in their own ways today. Mikasa was happy to have heard why they were so popular around the district, but was also saddened by how they had achieved their fame in the first place.

Eren was happy that he got to tell someone else about his problem about the yellow men, especially since Mikasa will be living with them from now on, something Eren may need some time getting used to but for now, he could simply enjoy the peace and quiet with his brother, best friend, and...sister. Eren thought that was the best title for her now, seeing as how his parents adopted her and all, but he was soon interrupted by Eric saying out loud, "wanna listen to some music on my phone Armin?".

Mikasa looked at Eric and asked, "what's a phone?" Eric at this moment had cursed himself for forgetting that Mikasa was her, so he quickly lied and said it was a tune to a whistle, but Mikasa was not stupid. She saw what was in his hands and grabbed for it, but Eric snatched it away as he stood up and backed away from her.

"now Mikasa this is just some wood I like to carry around, nothing else" Eric tried to convince Mikasa who was at the moment wanting to know what he was keeping from her. "Eric, what are you keeping from me?" she asked with a low tone and glare, making Eric sweat a little as he started to back up more as Mikasa kept walking toward him.

As Eric backed up to the edge of the wall, he realized that he was cornered, but after turning back around to face Mikasa, she was right in front of him and had managed to snatch the phone right from his hands. Eric was dumbfounded by her speed, but soon tried to get his phone back with haste as well as Armin and Eren. They all stopped moving though, because Mikasa asked the biggest question that they had hoped to keep from her until they knew they could trust her better.

"Eric, Eren, Armin... .English?" asked Mikasa as she glared at the three boys, Armin who was more scared than either of the two next to him had rapidly split the beans about what it is and what they had planned to do. Mikasa had shadows cover her eyes as Eren and Eric were glaring at him, but soon turned white as ghosts after hearing Mikasa say "you tried to hide this from me?" she looked up at them with a death glare, "this "phone" and now this "English", were both hid from me". Mikasa stepped forward as the brothers jumped back, and soon began to run as Mikasa said her final words for the night, "I guess you two need punishment then".

All you could hear in the district of Shiganshina that night, was the sound of the howling wind and the screams of two brothers who learned after that night to never hide anything from Mikasa...ever.

* * *

Dreams, flashes of memories, crying, blood, screaming, "goodbye"...Eren woke up from his nap very confused, he looked around to see that they were in the fields collecting sticks for their family. As Eren stood up, Eric looked at him and said "Eren your crying again" making Eren wipe away his tears as Mikasa came to check on him, while assuring her that he was alright.

Eren looked down at the tear in his hand, letting it drop to the ground as the trio soon made their way to the town in Maria, with Eren soon saying after "I have been having these dreams a lot recently, maybe dad could help me stop them". Eric and Mikasa nodded at that as Eric said, "yea it probably just means that you have been eating too many sweets again" jabbing Eren in the side at his remark, causing Eren to smirk and said to Eric in a smart ass type tone "I don't know Eric...it might be premonition for bad things to come in our near future".

Eric finished his statement with his best fake haunted expression, making Mikasa look at him with a blank face and shake her head with an invisible smile on her face while Eric laughed hard with Eren soon following with him. "Yea hahahah, it's more likely that it is nothing, I mean what could possibly go wrong" after Eren finished that statement, a news paper flew by right behind them.

What stood out most on this newspaper is not the stories itself, but what the date of the year is, and that date says... **YEAR 845.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : The fall of Shiganshina**

Walking through the market was the best part of the day in Eric's mind as he Eren, and Mikasa were all laughing and talking about the antics that the brothers have been up to recently and how Hannes had finally paid them back for the goat piss that his superior had drunk instead of him, lets just say that those two did not have a good time when their mother had finally caught them and made them help Hannes clean the walls.

"Maan I never want to clean those stupid walls again" Eric said with exhaustion, with Eric nodding his head solemnly as Mikasa looked at him with her blank stare and told him "you deserved it after actually switching out Hannes's drink with piss". Eric just looked at her with one eye brow raised and a deadpan look as he said, "as I recall you had a hand in getting us said piss miss Ackerman".

Mikasa looked away at that point and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about" and walked on like the discussion had never happened, making Eric turn to his brother for his two cents to then see him look back at Eric and shrug. "*sigh* of course she gets the last say" Eric said in defeat as he and Eren ran to keep up with Mikasa's pace.

As they kept wandering back to their home, they watched as people had been going into their home very frequently today for some reason, Eric was thinking about why that was as they crossed over the bridge to their districts checkpoint. As they made their way to the entrance, Hannes stepped right in front of them with his cheeks flushed red.

"Hey is that tears I see in Erens eyes?" asked Hannes with a smirk as he looked down at Eren with one of his friends behind him, "no these are not tears...I just got dust in my eyes from fighting Eric earlier" Eren said with an angry look on his face that quickly turned to disgust as he smelled Hannes. "You reek of alcohol" Eren said as he saw Hannes shrug and smile saying "well today is wall duty, needed something to help kill our boredom".

Eren looked down at the ground then back up as he looked at Hannes and asked if they could fight or not, confusing Hannes about fighting who. "Men like the ones YOU helped us fight, or even worse than them...the titans" Eren said with an angry glare as he looked up to Hannes who had a look of sadness that was quickly replaced by a shit eating grin as he chuckled and told them that there was no way titans could get into the walls.

Eric spoke for the first time saying, "Hannes you thought the same about guys like Jack coming for our district...there is always a chance for things to go wrong". Eric had a very hard look in his eye as he stared at Hannes drunken ones, causing Hannes to look away from Eric and scratch the back of his neck as the guy next to him laughed joyfully as he slapped his hands on both Erens and his as he said "well if titans ever did show up, we have you two on our sides".

Both brothers looked at the man calmly, as he continued with "your the saviors of this district after all, so we have nothing to fear right Hannes" the man said as he slapped Hannes shoulders who nodded with a new smirk on his face. Eric did not say anything after that, already going into what ifs about titans while Eren grew angry and soon exploded, "it's YOUR job to protect US from the titans Hannes, we can't be the ones to do what you trained to do. I don't want to stay in these walls forever, they are just cages keeping us in from our destiny out there, places we must discover.

Places that could help us put together why we are here in the first place, thats why me and Erica are joining the Survey Corp when we turn thirteen, and we will be the ones to kill all the titans so that the rest of you can live in peace...now does that sound like I want to do your shitty jobs" Eren finished his screaming after that, as he huffed and pushed past Hannes and his wordless men as they stood and sat there dumbfounded as to what just happened.

Eric was awoken from his trance due to his brothers screaming, listening in to everything that was said, and fully agreeing with what Eren said since this has been their plan for a long time. The only people to know about this are Armin, Mikasa, and Hannes, all of whom have not said anything to their mother as of yet.

They were quiet after that scene, not wanting to say anything to Eren until he has calmed down a little, but were surprised as they then see a crowd of people near the entrance of the walls. Eren went from a scowl to a look of joy as he and Eric smiled big and ran over to the crowd to see their future, the Survey Corp.

They were beaming for joy as they stood on some boxes since they were to short by themselves, happy to see the soldiers, but as they smiled at the people from the front, all of whom looked down to the ground or away from people had soon stopped because of an elderly woman in the middle of the road.

Eren and Mikasa watched and listened intently to what was going on, but Eric just watched all of the wounded due to the titans, filling his stomach full of angered bile as his eyes began to glow little by little, 'damn those monsters for hurting so many people, I swear when I finally get to the Survey Corp I will drive out all of the titans, and give my family the life they deserve. One from so much constant fear and anger because of those naked mindless giants' thought Eric with his already existent flame glow brighter than ever before in his eyes.

He however did not catch commander Keith Shadis of the Survey Corp fully break down and say that he had not done anything to help humanity, that he had failed. Eren and Mikasa were shocked by this, causing Mikasa to look at Eren in worry as he had anger filled tears in his eyes. "Serves those bastards right for wasting our tax money" said a random citizen that was then tapped on the shoulder by Eren, scaring the man because of how he knew he pissed off the wrong kid.

But before Eren could do anything, Mikasa grabbed him by his collar and drug him through the ally as Eric followed after seeing them leave. Mikasa threw Eren against the wall, as Eren immediately got back to his feet with an angered glare directed towards Mikasa for not letting him teach that man a lesson. He was furious, saying "what the hell Mikasa, why did you not let me make that bastard pay!".

Mikasa looked at him with a blank face and said, "because you and Eric promised each other long ago about not letting anger drive you". Eren took in a sharp breath at that, then slowly let his balled fists go and let his shoulders sag down as he looked at her more calmly and said "you are right Mikasa, I am sorry...I guess my anger gets the better of me sometimes still".

Mikasa nodded at his apology as she helped Eren clean up his sticks while Eric leaned onto a wall as he to remembered the pact they made, while also smiling on the inside about how he to has lost control still sometimes. He shook his head from his musings, as he saw that they had finished cleaning up the mess and sson began to walk back to their home.

* * *

As the trio made it back into their home, Carla had asked how their day was, the three responding with "it was ok" as they all sat down to have dinner for the evening. Carla was confused about their not so cheerful response today, wondering why everyone was so down today as Grisha had been eating silently as he paid the children no mind.

It was thirty minutes after eating that Mikasa out of nowhere after looking at Eren for awhile said what he and Eric plan to do. Carla had gasped as she immediately jumped from her chair with tears in her eyes as she quickly made her way over to Eren and Eric who had shocked expressions on their face, but could not say anything as Carla had yelled at them and demanded if what Mikasa said was true.

Eren was angry, but took a deep breath as he looked his mom in the eyes and nodded as Eric did the same, causing Carla too hug both her boys as she yelled more about how that was too dangerous and that she did not want to see her boys killing anything ever again. Grisha looked up from his paper and said out loud, "so this is the path you boys choose is it?".

The brothers both nodded at Grisha as he sighed quietly and stood up from his chair while saying, "Carla...I know that the military is a rough life, with most dying due to the titans, but these two are also our children. They are much stronger than you give them credit for...if they want to join then I say let them".

The brothers were happy to know that, but Carla was not as she asked why he was agreeing with it, with him simply saying that "it's their dream, and as a parent I will help them achieve it". The two were thrilled to hear this, surprised that their dad was fully on board, making the day better by the second after hearing that.

It became even better as Grisha looked back at them from the front door, digging out a necklace from his shirt as he showed the boys while saying, "We will discuss more about it when I get back, but I will also show you what is in the basement". The boys jumped out of their seats and ran towards him with big smiles on their faces as they were ecstatic that they were going to see the inside of the basement finally.

"Really dad?" asked the boys as Grisha nodded and said, "yes...you both are ready to know" causing the boys to jump for joy, but for Mikasa to turn her head a little as she had caught the undertone of something else. But before she could ask what that was, the Yeager trio had went outside to wave Grisha goodbye as he left on his cart.

Carla looked back to her son's with an angry glare as she told them that the military was too dangerous, Eren was becoming more angry by the second over hearing how Carla dissaproved of what the two wanted to do. Eric did not show anything at the moment, simply nodding his head at what his mom was saying before he told her his side of this whole thing.

Eren though had finally had enough as he exploded out and said, "I AM GOING TO JOIN THE MILITARY AND KILL ALL THE TITANS NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY MOM!" then running off with tears in his eyes fro yelling at his own mom. Carla stood their in shock due to her sons outburst, not saying anything as Eric ran after him to help calm him down.

Mikasa walked out the door to see them leaving, but was drawn to Carla as she knelt down in front of Mikasa and told her to please protect those two. Mikasa nodded at that as she took off after them to berate Eren for being stupid for the second time today, and tell Eric why it was stupid to try and fight the titans.

* * *

As the whole event finished for the Yeager family, Armin was pushed against the wall by bullies that had recently moved in, grabbing Armin from behind and took him away from Frank and the others. He was being punched in the face by these guys who hated him simply because he wanted to leave the walls, but stooped after his fist being caught by none other than Eren Yeager who had snuck up on these new chumps.

As the bullies were confused as to who this guy was, he was brutally punched in his jaw by Eren, a blow that had knocked out said bully as the other bullies charged him to then get kicked in the face by Eric that had finally caught up to them. Armin was relieved that his friends were here, but still angry that he was still so weak compared the the brothers.

As the two bullies were dealt with, the last one backed up and tried to run away until Armin used his big book and close lined him with it while also breaking his nose. The bully graveled on the ground in pain while the trio soon took off after telling them not to try that again, and soon headed towards the river to cool down.

They eventually got there to only see Mikasa there waiting for them, causing the Yeager brothers to sigh knowing that she was about to berate both of them quite harshly. And harshly it was as she told them how insane their dream was, making Eren angry but keeping his cool while Eric looked down in shame for hurting his adopted sister's feelings.

Armin sat at the corner and watched the event unfold in front of him, as he was shocked as well that their dream to become soldiers was found out, and then knowing how distraught their mother must be right now. As he was thinking about this, Eren looked at Mikasa and said, "I know that it is a very stupid idea Mikasa, but it is something me and Eric have been wanting to do since we first fought those assholes all those years ago.

We promise you that we will come back alive, because we are still going no matter what"; Mikasa was just standing there, mulling over what Eren had just told her while also thinking of ways to talk him out of it. But before she could put her quickly thought up plan in motion, there was a loud explosion that had had caused them to be lifted into the air.

The group of four quickly moved out into the main street to then see a hand, a giant skinless hand gripping the walls from outside. Then the face appeared, looking down at them as if they were ants, but this was not the case for the shifter in side, his thoughts were 'this is wall Maria!?' as he looked down and saw the four dem-children below.

He quickly forgot about them as he kicked in the walls, pumped full of adrenaline about his success in doing it, but for the four below it had only meant the worst...the titans have gotten in. As the kick happened, Eric and Eren could see Frank and them look their way in fright until he and the others were killed instantly.

This had rocked the brothers to the core as they witnessed some of their friends just die right in front of them, and nothing they could have done to stop it. Eren was openly crying in anguish with Armin along with him while Eric had few tears stream down his. Eric's mental state had seemingly had a crack appear in it, with almost a red mist of flame seeping through.

As they watched more debree hit, they realized too late that one of the bigger pieces had hit THEIR home, making both boys look at one another as they hightailed it to their house. Mikasa looked back at Armin who nodded at her and said, "you need to go with them Mikasa, I'm going to look for my parents". Mikasa nodded as she ran after the brothers while praying that Carla was not in the house when it had hit, but as she ran through the ally's and main streets she saw more death and blood as she went along.

Even seeing a bloody teddy bear next to a big chunk of stone with a puddle seeping from beneath it, causing her to pick up her speed more. As she finally made it to the house she saw the two standing their talking to Carla...who was trapped under the house! She quickly ran over there to find out what was going on, as she heard Carla shout "GET AWAY NOW BOYS, PLEASE LEAVE ME AND LIVE!".

Carla was frantic right now, feeling her legs being crushed and the overwhelming sense of dread and death that had filled the district so quickly had caused her instincts to flare for her children's safety. Eren shook his head no as he grabbed the wood on top of her and began to lift, saying "we are not going to leave you here".

Eric had not moved from his spot as he had a blank look on his face, getting flashbacks from a place he had never seen before and a woman he had never seen before, but then felt a surge of power as he awoke from his trance and lifted the wood with Mikasa helping along, as he eventually lifted it above his head and chucked it aside.

Caral was shocked and relieved that her children had actually saved her, but soon began to panic as she realized that she could not run, but again was happily shocked to see Hannes arrive and pick her up as he nodded at the boys as they nodded back. "Are you ok Carla?" asked Hannes as he held her in his arms, with her giving him a nod while telling him of her injuries.

He nodded at that as he looked back to the trio and told them that they needed to move, with the children nodding and bolting right along with him as a smiling blonde haired titan had been watching, smiling even wider for some reason. As the group had been moving, the could hear and see people dying while being eaten or torn to shreds before.

It had disgusted Hannes and Carla as they watched the looks of horror on the children's face's as they went, but soon stopped as they saw a building that was all too familiar to the trio be ripped apart as people were took out of it and eaten. Eren cried harder and let out a quick angered curse as he turned away to move forward, 'I swear I will avenge you guys' thought Eren as he pressed on with the others.

Eric though, had stopped dead in his tracks to as he saw the place that he and his brother destroyed, and the people they had met be eaten right in front of them. His mental state took another hit as the crack became much bigger now, due to the result of him realizing that not only his hideout but the entire district was being destroyed by these monsters.

The fiery red mist became more violent, coming out like a flame thrower as it grew more intense with each passing second as two giant pair of demonic green eyes appeared right behind the wall, screaming to be set free and DESTROY them all. Eric could now start feeling something beginning to break open, but could not figure out what was going with him because he had more important issues such as surviving.

The group soon began moving again, with the checkpoint only being ten meters away, Eren was happy to know that as he thought 'we...we are going to make it!'. That is until a giant foot stood in their way fully stopping them, as they looked up to see the smiling titan look down at them, or more specifically Carla. The group was terrified, not moving an inch as the titan stood there motionless until it bent down and tried to grab Carla, but Hannes jumped back from it as he told them to run.

They went into in ally way in hopes that the titan was too stupid to follow them, but was proven wrong as the smiling titan came out from the buildings in a full sprint as it caught up to them in no time, causing everyone of them to fear for their lives as it ran over them and stopped as it quickly turnes around and grabbed Carla from Hannes with her screaming in bloody terror as she came face to face with it.

"MOM NO!" said Eren as he tried to run at the titan, but was caught by Hannes as he lifted Miaksa up from the ground and ran as he told Eric to get a move on. Eric nodded as he ran but kept watching the entire thing happen in slow motion, Eren as well as they watched Carla be crushed and then bitten in half.

As the moment of pure horror happened, Eren screamed out in pure anguish at seeing his mom die as Mikasa and Hannes cries silently to themselves, but soon stopped near a closed arch way becasue the smiling titan had not chased after them. Hannes let Eren down as he charged at him and tried to attack, but in his state right now he could do nothing.

Hannes told Eren to stop and listen as he said that it was his fault and that he was not strong enough to protect her, "I am not nearly as strong as either of you two" Hannes said with tears flowing down as he put his head down in shame. Eren fell to his knees and screamed out in the loss of his mother, and how he had failed to protect her.

He was broken from his state as Mikasa asked where Eric was, causing both Hannes and Eren to run back to where the smiling titan was. As thee trio made it back, they saw the smiling titan pick up a dead eyed Eric who made no movement at all. Eric was fully destroyed, seeing everything that he had made and protected be completely destroyed in only a few hours, and see everyone he had ever met here be devoured like nothing.

As he thought about everything that had happened, the titan brought him slowly closer to its mouth with each passing second as his mental state had finally broke, causing the green eyed figure to burst from its forceful prison.

All of the pain, suffering, and agony Eric had suffered today was boosted by ten as all of the forgotten rage had made its way back to Eric, just as the titan was about to eat him, Eric let hims head back and roared out the loudest and most primal scream ever heard before(think like gohans ssj2 Japanese version scream).

 ***(armored titan theme)**

Eric let out a long scream as the titan had fully stopped moving, watching its prey turn into...into a predator as Eric looked up at the titan with green flames dancing around his eyes as well as green pulsating veins all over his body, as he roared at the titan and ripped open its hand in a bloody explosion. The titan took a step back as it watched Eric stand to his full height as he stared right at the titan that killed his mother.

Eric soon vanished as he reappeared right in front of the titan and punched it, sending it to the other side of Shiganshina, shocking and scaring the trio behind him as he turned to look at them. They were on guard towards Eric, not knowing what he was going to do until he roared out and jumped at them, but it was over them as they turned to see a titan trying to grab them, but then get its nape blown out by Eric as he ripped through it, killing it instantly.

As Eric roared again, Hannes felt the entire ground shake as he witnessed several dozens of titans come from the woodwork heading right for Eric, as he then saw Eric jump in the air and then head for the titans like a missile as their bodies began to explode in blood and flesh as Eric tore through them like paper.

Hannes made a quick decision as he turned to the others and said, "we need to get you two to the boat" Eren shook his head in protest as he said that they needed to get Eric, Mikasa nodded her head fiercely at that. Hanned sighed as he looked back and saw more blood being blown up while getting farther away, then looked back and said "Eric is going to be fine you two...look what he did to that titan and the others...I promise I will get him as soon as I can" Hannes said in hopes that they would agree.

Luckily they begrudgingly did as he sighed in somewhat relief as he escorted them to the boats, where they met Armin and then quietly told them what was going on. "What's happening to Eric?" asked a fearful Armin for his friend, with Mikasa looking back at the walls as she said "he went bezerk".

* * *

As the three on the boat sit in worry over Eric, he himself was destroying every titan he saw, already killing over 50 titans by this point, and he has not even run out of steam yet as he punch another titan in the face. It was sent flying into the wall, as people below were shocked to see a blur knock away the titan, and how this similar event was happening all throughout the district.

Nobody knew that Eric was doing, becasue of how is rage had increased his speed to mere blurs as a way to kill as many titans as possible. His mind was non existent at this point, just a super predator hunting its weak prey. Titan bodies and blood was everywhere at this point, with very little of it being human since Eric went on his rampage.

He had killed many in only an hour, as he came closer to the gate once again but this time, he was standing on a pile of dead titans and let out his loudest roar yet.

As Eric had let out his roar, blood had began to rain from the skies like a biblical event has happened, showering Eric down till his eyes were the only things being kept revealed. The blood from the titans that he had killed had finally came back down to the earth, as three individuals were sitting on top of the wall where the breach was located at.

Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner had heard a roar like no other as they had stopped in their tracks from preceding to take down wall Maria itself after the first one was breached, but they had stopped to witness this DEMON come from somewhere and started killing the titans left and right.

This had scared the trio, becasue the only time they had ever seen this much carnage was when either Zeke or one of them fought the titans, not some blur that would scream and kill without falter. Bertholdt looked at Reiner as he began to sweat, saying "ww.w..w.w..wwhat do we do?" Reiner looked at Bert with a scared look on his face as he to was sweating from the sheer fear that they have when looking at that creature.

Annie was winded from running all the way here, freaking out over this ludicrous plan that Reiner came up with since Marcel was eaten by a titan. She was also freaked out by the display of such brutal carnage, making her second guess herself about this entire situation.

As Reiner looked back at the creature, they saw that it had finally stopped in front of the breach, standing on its pile of killed titans as it let out another loud roar of anger. "They...they really are demons" said Reiner to himself as he witnessed blood raining down covering them and the creature below in it.

Reiner was about to tell them the next phase of the plan, but decided that shifting now while the thing was distracted would give him enough time. He bit down on his hand, causing the lighting to strike and him to become the armored titan as he crouched down to look at his two companions, whom were ready to start the next phase.

This plan however was brash and not thought through becasue Eric had heard the same explosion, and had seen the titan on the wall staring down at him. He growled out in rage as he jumped to the top of the walls, right in front of the three shifters. Annie and Bert were panicking as they saw the demon land right in front of them, making Bert shake harder as he had pure fear in his eyes.

Annie herself was terrified by this beast, seeing its glowing green eyes and nothing else due to the blood, as it slowly stalked toward her as she froze in place due to the aura of pure ANGER it radiated. Reiner in his titan was ready to go as he watched the thing walk toward them, as it got right to Annie's face as her eyed widened in fear of what it would do to her and then it sniffed.

She blinked in confusion until it went to Bert and did the same, making the both wonder why it had sniffed them, but their questions were answered as the creature had smelled out Reiner, soon growling as it got into a charging stance. Annie was caught off guard by the thing as it jumped past her and tackled Reiner, knocking him off the wall due to sheer surprise, and her as she held on to the wall for dear life.

The shifter and Eric landed hard on the ground as Eric began to pound Reiner's face with a blur of fists, at first it did nothing, but with each hit Eric gave, it soon started to weaken the armor more and more. This caused Reiner to panic as he quickly grabbed the thing and threw it into the wall with as much force as possible.

The resounding crash into the wall had caused Annie to lose her grip on the wall as she screamed out in fear as she fell to her supposed death, but what she did not expect was for the demon to jump out of the wall with his jaw dislocated and one arm twisted in many broken ways while also safely keeping her in his arms as he took the full brunt of the ground.

Annie was shocked about this, only thinking that this thing wanted to kill her but instead it saved her as she watched it get back to its feet and quickly had every bone replace itself in the right order. After it had healed, it turned to her and knelt down until its piercing green eyes bored into her icy blue terrified ones as it spoke out, "not...safe...go" as it turned towards Reiner and began his second attack on the titan.

Annie was frozen in place, not being able to move as she heard the thing SPEAK to her and about how it was not safe here, and for some reason Annie could not fathom why but those green eyes looked like they held something human in them. Annie quickly shook her head as Bert had jumped down with Reiner, and took Annie up as they made a beeline for someplace to hide from the mindless titans as they watched the battle with Reiner and the thing occur.

As Reiner swiped at the thing, it had evaded with ease due to its size and speed compared to Reiners, but was surprised by the sheer strength it had every time it had punched him, causing him some aggravation as well due to him not being able to go through with his plans. Eric was still as mindless as ever as he simply went in and attacked Reiner with no hesitation as this titan had something in it that caused Eric great rage as he eventually began to push the 15 meter tall titan.

Reiner was beginning to fatigue due to the day's events, more mental than physical as he began to plan a way to get this thing off him long enough to breach the wall. As Eric came in for his hundredth attack, Reiner knew that it was time as he grabbed Eric from the air and tossed him as high up as he could throw.

After seeing the demon disappear, Reiner looked towards his comrades and nodded as he made his way towards the gate, with full intention of breaking the wall. As Reiner made his way to the wall, Eric was very high in the sky right now, so high in fact he could see every wall clearly as his mind had started to come back to him after speaking to the girl.

When he started to fall however, his thoughts became angry as he remembered everything that had happened since this morning, causing more anger and new grief to flow through him as he soared to the ground while gaining more speed by the second. He soon could make out the titan he was fighting as it made a crouching position, and with Eric's thoughts coming back to him he soon thought 'what's it doing?' until he saw it charge at the gate.

His eyes widened as he realized that the titan was going to break through the walls, but he also knew that he was too high up to do anything about it, pissing him more off as he watched in anger as the walls were breached into the interior, into Maria itself. Eric began to cry as he watched the scene get closer to his face, closing his eyes in defeat and embraced his incoming death.

That is until he remembered about Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, 'they...they still need me' thought Eric with his fists drawing blood from his palms due to the pressure while green glowing veins popped up more on his head as he made a missile shape and shot toward the armored titan with a roar of conviction to kill it.

As Reiner had destroyed the gate, he let out a breath of steam as he stood up to watch the boats flow down the river, but he then spotted two children shouting at him in anger as he could not help but feel horrible that he was doing this, 'this is all for the greater good of Eldia' thought Reiner as he looked up to watch the smoke filled sky.

But everything seemed to go into slow motion as Eric came down fast and landed a punch directed right into Reiners nose, caving it in as his face was shook by the visible shock wave. The blast was loud, as the wave made it all the way to the boats that were still visible in the distance, as Reiner had been brought down by the demon.

Though it did not deter him long, just more shock had caused him to lay there as he picked up the beaten and broken form of the demon, and with a roar of his own he threw it towards the boat that was nearest to him as a means to scare them, not kill them. As the demon landed in the water, Reiner quickly turned around and made his way back to the house his two partner's were hiding in.

After showing up to the site, Annie and Bert were shocked to see the huge dent in Reiners face, with Bert freaking out more since Reiner is his actual friend and Annie because the armored titan was damaged by that demon. Reiner assured them that it had killed itself to cost him that damage, and that now they need to make way and integrate with the rest of the refugees.

Annie nodded her head as they made their way to the destination, but had this feeling in the back of her neck that just screamed at her that that was not the last time they would see it, but quickly shook it off since she had a mission to accomplish.

As the trio set out on their mission, a figure was seen standing on a building watching the three walk through the broken gate and into the crowd of the other refugees, as it chuckled darkly while saying out loud "heheheh...how interesting, such strength for such little weaklings. Hehe you can live...for now, becasue you are not my prey weaklings...300 is" the figure said darkly as it vanished from sight.

* * *

A few minutes prior, the armored titan threw something at the boat the other trio were on, causing mass panic to then relief as the thing that was thrown had landed into the water without hitting them at all. Eren was beyond furious due to the events that had happened today, vowing that all titans will fall by his wraith. 'Don't worry Eric...I'll keep your spirit alive' thought Eren as he shed tears out for his lost brother, but was startled as a bloody and broken hand had grabbed the ledge.

Eren jumped back as a broken and bloody figure landed onto the floor, shocking Mikasa and Eren as they saw the broken and bloody form of Eric, barely breathing as he was fully unconscious. The two were ,ore than happy that he was alive, but also worried about how he was so broken in the first place, but they then went back and thought about what hit the armored titan and what he threw at them.

They had fear in thier hearts as they realized that Eric had battled the armored titan...and lost, causing Eren more grief as Mikasa began to cry over almost losing Eric as well. When Eric had arrived onto the boat, everyone was asleep save those two as Eric was brought over to where Armin's grandfather was as they watched Eric's body magically fully repair itself within three hours.

They were glad that nobody saw that, and that Eric was fully healed from his injuries, but Mikasa soon looked up at Eren and asked "what are we going to do now Eren?". Eren looked at her and then down to Eric who was not waking anytime soon as he swallowed the lump in his stomach as he looked back at her and said, "from here on Mikasa, we are going to live, but as soon as we turn thirteen we are going to join the military".

Mikasa nodded at that as she then said, "where you go I go to" Eren looked back at her and nodded as he held out hist fist to her as she fist bumped it with both having a new resolve in their eyes, with Eren then looking up to the stars as he stood up to his full height and raised his hand in the air, and closed it thinking, 'our home was destroyed, but we lived...that was the biggest mistake you fuckers will ever make, because nobody fucks with the Yeager brothers'.


End file.
